A Legend Known, With a Twist
by The Masked Mistress
Summary: (AU) Not the best title, but all I can think of right now. An Inu fic where the the Inu characters take on the roles of characters from Beauty and the Beast. Can Kagome look past Inuyasha's appearance and find a part of him that even he didn't know? KI
1. Default Chapter

**Alright! My second fanfic! For those of you that have been reading my story 'A New Life', just so you know, I've actually had this story longer, and I've actually gotten more written then with 'A New Life', so chapters will probably be longer and I might get two in a night for a while depending on how much I feel like typing. Alright, enough rambling! On with the fic!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters, unfortunately. Though I do have most all the eps. they've shown on Adult Swim!

Introduction: A Legend Known

Once upon a time, as all good stories start, there was a King and a Queen that had a very large kingdom. They were good and kind to their subjects and treated them fairly. When it came time for them to pass on, they divided up the kingdom. Half to each of their two sons. The older son took the northern half, and the younger, the south.

But the King and Queen did not die entirely at peace, for they knew their sons were not ideal rulers. The older brother was vain and cold and ruled his land with an iron hand that terrified the subjects. The younger was little better. He was arrogant, lazy and had a practically non-existent fuse on his temper. There were both to be wed through arranged marriages, but, though he'd never admit it, the older brother was the happier of the two. His promised was a sweet, loving, caring girl that he loved dearly, though he'd never tell anyone that. The younger's promised was a cold yet fiery woman that had a temper to match his.

They were miserable and fought constantly. One night, during a particularly bitter fight, she lost her temper completely and revealed to him her magic powers, which had been previously hidden and kept secret, saying "You are no better then a beast of the field, thusly you should look like one. I curse you and all that live in this castle. You shall become on the outside what you are on the inside. The others shall become household things, since that is what you treat them as, cursed to be that way for all time."

She stopped speaking for a moment, seemingly contemplating something. "However," she adds, "I am not without a heart, unlike you. If you can learn to love another, like you could not love me, unconditionally, and if they love you in return before I come back for the 100th anniversary of yours and your brother's kingdom ten years from now, then I will return all under my curse to their proper forms. Remember, I shall return in exactly ten years at sunset to seal your fate, whatever it might be. Honestly, I will be very surprised if I return to find you happy and in love. See you in ten years, Inuyasha."

And so the sorceress left, and the curse came into effect. For the servants it was merely a bit surprising, but for the Prince, it was agonizingly painful. Screams of the sorceress' name could be hears echoing through the night angrily as the beast of his soul fought it's way to the surface to materialize itself through his appearance, slowly and as painfully as possible. If you had been in the nearby village, rumor has it you would have heard howls sounding suspiciously like the name 'Kikyo' long into the night.

So the years pass, and his subjects remain unaware of his plight, indeed, after the first few years, they begin to forget him altogether. His brother's eye is drawn to his seemingly unruled land, but he waits for the right moment to attack. And so it comes to the ninth year, the Prince still brooding over his fate, still unhappy, unloved, and forgotten by those he is supposed to rule. So our story begins in a small village near the castle, where an age-old story of love, hurt, arrogance and acceptance is about to begin thanks to an over boiling pot and the pure heart of a simple girl.

**A.N. Well, that's the intro. Sorry it's so short, but I just wanted to set the stage this time! The chapters get longer as they go, I think. Well, anyways, 'til next time! Review please!**


	2. The Journey Begins

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

"Kouga, I don't get it." Kouga rolled his eyes and looked at his friend, "What don't you understand this time ding bat?"

The younger man stutters as he looks up at the impressive youth, long black hair in a ponytail and swaying in the breeze as his sky blue eyes stared down at him, "W...Well, Kagome told you y...yesterday that if...if she saw you around h...her house again, sh...she was going to...to throw the used water on you."

Kouga nods "Yeah, so?"

The other man's eyes dart a bit, obviously wishing he were elsewhere, "W...Well then, wh...what are we d...doing hiding in her b...bushes?"

Kouga again rolls his eyes "Because, idiot, she just said that 'cause she wants me."

This statement leaves the man beside him totally confused, only able to get out a baffled "What?"

Kouga sighs before continuing "You see, women love to play hard-to-get. The harder she plays, the more she wants me." (A.N. Lol, isn't that Kouga's logic for you?)

"Oh..." is all the young man says in reply.

"So, we're going to wait here until she comes out to go to the field to pick those herbs she always does. Then, I'll use my ultimate move to make her my woman once and for all."

"But Kouga," the other man slips before he can stop himself "didn't you use your ultimate move YESTERDAY?"

Luckily for him, Kouga doesn't hear a word of it, as his prize steps out of her home and flips some of her long black hair over her shoulder absently before turning and heading for the field at a brisk pace. His prize. In his mind, his woman. Kouga quickly catches up and walks alongside her for a moment before pulling her to him by looping an arm around her shoulders, effectively slowing her down "Congratulations Kagome. I've decided that you're good enough to be my woman."

Kagome sighs and lifts his hand off her shoulder before speeding up again, obviously used to this, "Thanks but no thanks Kouga. I'm no one's 'woman' and I'm certainly not yours."

Kouga seems not perturbed in the least "Now Kagome, don't be like that. We belong together/"

"Oh really?" Kagome replies dryly "How so?"

Kouga smiles before speaking, he'd obviously practiced for the question "Simple. It's because of nature. The strong belong with the strong. I am the strongest man in the village, and your beauty is as strong as...well...me."

Kagome sighs inwardly, she'd honestly thought that maybe he'd thought of something more poetic. She should've realized that would take a miracle. "Kouga, we're human beings, not animals/ I think we're above 'The strongest survive' philosophy."

Kouga looks at her blankly "Phil who?"

Kagome sighs frustratedly, "Never mind Kouga. My answer is no. Always has been, always will be. When I am 'someone's' it will be for love, not because nature says I have to."

Kouga growls at this "No matter what you say Kagome, you are mine. My woman. And I'll prove it to you if it wakes me every last breath in my body." With that he spins on his heel and stomps off.

After a couple of minutes and no return of Kouga, Kagome breathes a sigh of relief. She was always half-afraid that one day he was going to just take her. She honestly believes he is a good person deep down, just, not used to not getting his way. And when it came to her, that meant he was dangerous. Not in the good, cool way either. Because she did NOT like him that much and she wanted to be able to tell her true love that she was a virgin.

Kagome looks to the sun's position before hurriedly going toward the field. She didn't have very much time to get what she needs to. She quickly gathers what she needs before rushing back home, noticing Kouga and his usual lackey hiding in the bushes. She inwardly sighs, to bad Grandpa had already thrown out the used water. She goes inside and calls "Grandpa! I'm back! We're lucky, I was able to find everything!"

The old man appears in the room from the basement, hands behind his back, droopy mustache swaying slightly, he looks very old and wise, unless you noticed the mischievous glint that never seemed to leave his eyes. "Very good Kagome, and not a moment to soon. Come."

He moves back to the basement and Kagome follows close behind. The basement is dark and a bit musty from old age, but Kagome had practically grown up down here, so to her it's cozy and warm. "Hey Kagome! Took you long enough! The stuff was about to boil over!"

Kagome puts her basket down, smiling at her little brother, who's seated on a nearby counter near a open fire, before ruffling his hair a bit, "Well Souta, if you would've come with me it would have gone faster."

Grandpa Higurashi grabs various herbs and throws them into the boiling pot, which was held over the fire by a sturdy rod that protrudes from the nearby wall, while saying "I saw that hooligan take off after you left today, if he bothers you, tell me and I'll deal with it."

Kagome rolls her eyes, "Kouga isn't anything that I can't deal with on my own Grandpa, don't worry."

Souta jumps up, "Yeah! And I'll stick to you from now on! So that Kouga better stay away!"

Kagome shakes her head "Oh no you don't, Kouga's bad enough, I don't need you starting fights with...Grandpa! The pot's boiling over!"

With that everyone flies into action to save the concoction. Kagome moves it off the rod while Grandpa clamps the lid on and Souta dives a bowl underneath to catch the liquid that was running down the side. Kagome sets the pot down with a relieved sigh and wipes her brow of the sweat that had come from the work and the heat. "Honestly Grandpa! You should pay more attention! All this for one little vial of medicine that you thought up of and you don't even act like it's important!" she reprimands the old man, who slightly winces before frowning.

"Don't talk like that to your Grandfather! You show respect for you elders, haven't I taught you anything?"

Kagome crosses her arms "I'll show you respect when you start acting your age!"

The old man huffs and turns to the pot, doing various things that to the untrained eye make no sense while his grandchildren look on. As the process ends and the small vial is filled, Souta voices a complaint, "Grandpa, how come I can't come with you to this doctor thing? I wanna see if all doctors are crazy like you." A comment that earns him a slap in the back of the head by Kagome.

He glares at her, nursing his head as their grandpa explains for about the fiftieth time "Because Souta, you would be bored to tears after the first five minutes. Besides, a house needs a man to make sure nothing goes wrong, and when I'm gone, you're the only man around."

Kagome rolls her eyes at the testosterone-driven statement. She corks the vial and puts it in his old worn leather bag, saying "Oh yeah, well 'Mr. Man-of-the-House', if you don't get going soon you're going to be late."

Grandpa Higurashi grumbles as Souta rushes to get their horse, Hojo, ready (A.N. Lol, don't worry, I'm not degrading Hojo to being a beast of burden, it'll become clear later on in the story, trust me). Kagome helps heft him up into the saddle before smirking as he rights himself. He looks down at the two saying, "Remember you two, stay out of trouble. Souta, in before dark, probably earlier, because it looks like a storm'' coming in. Kagome..."

Kagome interrupts, "I know Grandpa, now get going! I don't want you getting caught in the storm!" He nods before galloping off. As Kagome watches him disappear into the surrounding forest, she feels strangely excited, like she was watching a new chapter of her life unfold. She shivers in anticipation before shaking the feeling off and going inside to get a warmer shirt before finishing her chores, unaware as the wheels of her destiny start to turn with the rumble that resembles the thunder in the distance.


	3. Desperation and Hope

Chapter 2: Desperation and Hope

Inuyasha growls. He'd been in his chambers when he smelled something that made his lip curl in disgust and anger. The smell of a human. In his house. That added up to only one thing in his mind, a trespasser. He did not like trespassers. He follows his heightened sense of smell to the study, only to see his servants serving the trespasser, who was sitting in his chair! Inuyasha stalks forward like the feral animal he is meant to resemble, growling low all the way, almost smirking as he sees the old man's back stiffen and hears his heartbeat speed up exponentially. The man slowly turns around and goes white as Inuyasha's fur, which covers every inch of his body. Inuyasha snarls as the man stares, horrified, at him. Slowly he grounds out "What are you doing in my house?"

The man jumps before stuttering out "I...I'm sorry my lord." he says, being sure to add an honorary title to keep from incurring his wrath, "bu...but it w...was late, th...the st...storm scared me h...horse and it threw...threw me. Th...then, I g...got chased here b...by wolves. I kn...knocked but n...no one answered. S...So I thought th...that the c...castle was a...abandoned. F...Forgive me f...for trespassing." With that the old man bows as low as possible.

Inuyasha inwardly huffs a bit 'Pathetic,' he thinks as he looks down at the quivering man. 'He's not worth killing, but trespassing is trespassing. And I do not allow trespassers.' With that he growls "You are a very unlucky man. It just so happens that this castle has a tale that no one who enters ever leaves, and I can't make exceptions, no matter how pathetic the excuse." he cracks his knuckles, making the man quake in terror all the more.

At this point the head servant, Miroku, a lantern who could never keep mind out of the gutter, steps out of his hiding place to address his master "Please my lord, don't..."

Inuyasha cuts him off, snarling, "What's this servant? Are you committing treason against me?"

The cowering servant blanches before firmly shaking his head "No my lord, I would never even dream of doing such a thing!"

"Then why do you speak for a man that I am against?"

Miroku looks slightly hesitant before replying "Your humble servant merely thought that your lordship would be interested to know that this old man has...well he has..." Miroku seems to have trouble with his conscious so Inuyasha helps out by roaring "What?! What could this man have that I could possibly be interested in?"

It does the trick as Miroku frightenedly calls out "...a granddaughter! Your humble servants were treating this man with kindness only in the hopes that he would bring back the girl!"

After it's out, Miroku's eyes rivet to the old man, who is still shaking, his eyes begging for forgiveness for the betrayal of trust. Inuyasha smirks, a single white fang shining as the fire in the fireplace gleams off it "Oh really? And you think that this 'granddaughter' of his would please me?"

The old man, if it was physically possible, went whiter then ever and for the first time he speaks without stammering "Please my lord, leave Kagome out of this! My life is almost done, do what you want with me, but please! Don't hurt Kagome!"

At this Inuyasha grabs the back of the old man's cloak and wretches him up from his position on the ground so his face is inches from the old man's. "So, you would give your life to save her from harm?"

Without hesitation the old man nods and Inuyasha seems to think for a moment before saying "We shall see if she cares for you as much as your care for her."

With that he turns and, followed at a distance by his servants, stomps to the dungeon. He throws the old man in a cell before slamming the door and turning to Miroku, pointing a wickedly clawed finger at him. "Write a letter telling this 'Kagome' what has happened and be sure it is delivered to her."

Miroku bows in agreement before Inuyasha passes him. As he leaves the dungeon, a thought passes through his mind the likes of which have never been seen by him before 'Kagome...what a lovely name.' He closes the door before realizing what he had just thought and forcefully shakes it from his head. 'She's probably a spoiled airhead that will either not come at all or send a servant to fetch him. Feh, women.' He thinks before returning to his quarters to await one of the two outcomes.

Miroku sighs before turning to the man now cowering in the musty cell, bowing slightly before saying "My apologies for betraying your trust sir. I did not mean to place your granddaughter in any danger, but I could not stand by and watch my lord take the life of an innocent man. If he had then he may have been truly doomed."

The old man, seemingly resigning to his caged existance at least for the time being, raises an eyebrow as he leans against the bars "You mean you don't call that thing you call your lord doomed?"

Miroku sighs, "I know that it may seem that way, that he is eternally doomed to a life of wretched existance, but he is not. He still has a chance at happiness, though the light of that hope dwindles every day. But I and the others cling to it, for only after our master is happy shall we ever know joy again. You see..."

"That's enough Miroku! What right do you have to trod our secrets out in front of this trespasser like a show horse?"

Miroku turns to see a slender pendulum clock, made of purest ivory, come from the shadows, glaring at him, "Ah, Lady Sango, I was wondering when you'd make an appearance. The man isn't going anywhere, why not confide to him?"

The man looks confusedly down at him, "What do you mean 'I'm not going anywhere'? Didn't your lord tell you to write to Kagome?"

Miroku turns to face the man again, "Why sir? I thought that you didn't want her harmed."

The man pales "Would he really harm her? I have no doubt in my mind that he would have killed me, but Kagome is only a girl."

Miroku shrugs, "I honestly don't know sir. You're the first person to set foot in this house in nine years. Though I must warn you that my lord is not very fond of the female of the species."

The man deliberates for a moment before saying "Please sir, write the letter. Kagome will come for me, proving her loyalty and goodness, then, if your lord will not let us both go, then I will beg for him to let Kagome go. He has granted your request to keep me alive, hopefully he will grant mine so that she may live."

Miroku bows slightly again before leaving, Sango close behind. "So, are you going to write it?" Sango asks.

Miroku nods, "Of course, the master commanded it, so I will do it. I merely wished the grandfather's perspective on the matter."

Sango rolls her eyes "You and people's feelings, I swear. So, do you think she could be the one?"

Miroku sighs, "I hope so Sango. If not, I do not see any hope of rekindling the flame of hope that has sustained us."


	4. Conditions

Chapter 3: Conditions

Kagome starts at the rapping sound on her window. It was well past midnight but something was keeping her up. It wasn't the storm, as bad as it was she'd been thought worse. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She gets up and goes to the window to see what was hitting it and is surprised to find a pigeon sitting on a scroll of some kind. It was getting ready to tap again when she opens the window. When it sees her it seems to bow a little before taking off into the storm again. As Kagome watches it she can't help but think she hears the sound of stone scraping stone. She shakes her head and looks at the scroll it had distributed on her windowsill. She pinks it up and closes the window behind her, sitting down on her bed while unrolling it. She gets through about half of it before gasping and reading it over to make sure she didn't misread. The letter went thusly:

Dear Lady Kagome,

I regret to inform you that your grandfather was found trespassing on my master's grounds. He is being held captive at this moment as my lord does not approve of unwelcome guests. He may not live much longer if someone of your household does not retrieve him...

Kagome stops reading at this point and is up and out the door, yelling at Souta that she is going out and not to follow. She saddles Hojo, who'd found his way back, and flew off, not even aware that she had no idea where he was being held. If only she had read the rest of the letter, she would have seen...

...but I would advise you against my lord's temper. There is a possibility that even if you send someone to retrieve him, neither will ever come back. I would also suggest sending a male, as my master is averse to most women.

Head Servant of

Lord Inuyasha

Kagome cuts through the rain, forcing Hojo to gallop despite treacherous roads, bending low to the horse's neck to assist in his speed. "Please find grandpa Hojo. Quickly, his life depends on it."

The horse seems to understand and powers on, following muddy tracks. Finally the castle comes into view and Kagome gulps as Hojo slows down a bit. "Oh no we don't," Kagome says, urging him quickly forward, "we've come this far, no turning back now."

Hojo whinnies in protest but goes dutifully forward, until they are at the front steps. Kagome slides off and pats his side in reassurance before moving in front of the animal and grabs the harness to keep her face level with his eyes "Stay here, ok Hojo? I'll be back with Grandpa soon."

The horse nods a bit and Kagome turns and starts up the steps, trying not to cringe away from the gargoyle statues who seem to glare mockingly at her. She attains the top and gazes at the set of huge wooden double doors. She sums up her courage and knocks before calling "Excuse me, I hate to disturb your sleep but I think you sent me a letter by pigeon?"

A few moments silence follow before the door slowly creaks open. Kagome steps inside and the door slams shut behind her, causing her to jump. She whirls to see who shut the door, but she is alone. She hugs herself and rubs her arms in an attempt to help with a feeling of security and to try and warm herself a bit, but succeeds in neither. She looks around the dimly lit hallways that skew into every direction possible. "H...Hello? Is anyone here?" she timidly speaks, only to have her echo answer her.

She starts in, looking down hallways, calling every once and a while, peeking in rooms, anything to find someone. Then she hears it, whispers, "Look Miroku...it's the girl!"

"I know Lady Sango, she didn't even wait for the storm to clear!"

"Well, there's always the possibility that she's not this 'Kagome' that the old man was going on about. She could've gotten lost."

Kagome turns a full 360 "Hello? Who's there?" Silence greets her again along with the unsettling feeling that she's being watched, "Please, answer me! I just want to get my grandpa! Let me have him and we'll never bother you again. I promise!"

Silence for a few moments, then a whisper like the breath of the wind; "Get the master. I'll keep an eye on her."

Miroku looks at Sango with eyes that clearly object to leaving the young lady, but Sango's leave no room for protest. Miroku sighs before leaving for the lord's room. He timidly knocks on the door and slightly flinches from the growled reply of "What?!" from the other side.

He quivers slightly before saying, "If you would excuse my intrusion sir, Lady Kagome has arrived."

A second of silence before a surprised and slightly confused reply "What? You're joking right?"

Miroku is surprised as well, though at the softness of his master's voice rather than the news but quickly recovers, "No sir, not at all. Lady Kagome, the granddaughter of the man that you have imprisoned in the dungeon, she's here. For her grandfather."

On the other side, Inuyasha can't help but be surprised. The letter had been sent less then an hour ago, why was she here already? He lifts the curtain with a clawed hand and sees the storm is still raging outside, as well as noticing the horse waiting patiently at his front steps, "Stupid wench. She could have been killed. And if what my incompetent servant says is true, she came. She didn't send a servant but came herself. Why?"

He shakes his head when that sorry excuse for a head servant voices a "Sir."

Inuyasha sighs frustratedly, telling himself it didn't matter why. "Lead her to her beloved old man." He growls out, "then, we'll see how loyal she really is."

He hears his head servant bow and move off with his sensitive hearing, his ears twitching slightly at the sound. After a few minutes he goes to the dungeon, hearing the murmurs of speech when he opens the door. His ears twitch for a second, was the girl singing? He listens for a moment, unconsciously he stops breathing in an attempt to hear better. No...no, she isn't singing, just talking to the old man, but it was one of the most musical thing he had ever heard. He has to have her, just hearing her makes his bestial blood calm, even if just a little. He wants her, he smirks, and he always gets what he wants. He leaps down the steps silently, smirking maliciously at the 'test' he'd come up with. Either way she would be staying, even against her will.

He lands at the bottom and looks about. Even with his heightened senses, the one good thing about this wretched form, it was dark. He can only make out a human shaped lump in front of the man's cell, dimly lit by the moon shining through the window that lit the center of the dank room. He purposely avoids the lights, slinking in the shadows, barely visible if not for his silvery-white fur. He skulks as close as he dares before saying chidingly, "So, you've come for your dear old gramps, huh?"

He smirks when the girl gasps and her back tenses. He frowns slightly when he notices that she seems to be in her nightgown, that was effectively soaked through and through. He shakes his head, just something to remember when she was his. He can't have his muse getting sick, now can he?

"Please..." Ah, she would speak to the captor, "Please good sir, let my grandfather go. I have come as your servant requested. Give me my grandfather and we will never bother you again. Please."

Inuyasha pretends to consider a moment before saying "I will let you go..." he pauses to see her face turn to his and smile, which she does, and suddenly he almost wants to end his sentence, let them go, just because of that joyful, thankful smile. Almost. He smirks and continues, "but..." he says, watching her face fall quickly "...under one condition."

He hears the girl...what was her name? Kagome...that's right...gulp and take a deep breath, "And what, good sir, would this condition be?"

Inuyasha smirks, here comes the part where he exposed her for as self-serving a being as...well...he, "The condition is, only one of you may leave. The other will remain here forever. You will be forced to do anything I may ask of you. You must stay forever by my side. And finally, you, wench, must choose who goes...and who stays."


	5. Choices

Chapter 4: The Decision

The entire time he's giving this little speech, he moves closer to the light, letting the girl know what she'd be getting herself into if she said she'd stay. He can't keep himself from smirking as her skin loses its color, making her almost glow in the pale moonlight. She turns to the old man and he hears her apologize. He smirks wider 'I knew she wasn't as good as he made her seem. Oh well, you're not getting away that easy.' He thinks, but is surprised when she doesn't just turn and leave but instead she comes into the light as well, letting him get his first good look at her. He almost gasps, and he's sure his heart stops for about five seconds. At first glance, she could've been her sister. He couldn't help but growl softly as he thinks 'Kikyo'. That lasts until she looks up from where she had been keeping her gaze trained on the floor. Her eyes. They couldn't have been more different from...from hers. Hers were cold and critical, like a sharp winter wind. This girl's eyes, on the other hand, were warm like a hearth in a home, even when they were trying to look determined and brave while they really betrayed the owner's fear.

For all the primitive, bestial blood that flowed through his veins, that, from time to time, could make him lose the little humanity he had left and leave him really no better then a beast of the field, in that first moment of looking into her scared, determined eyes, all he wants to do is take her in his arms, hold her close and tell her everything was going to be alright. He mentally shook his head to clear it. How could one weak girl unnerve him so?

She takes a deep breath, and his catches in his throat. She closes her eyes as if trying to find the will to say what she wants to, and all he wants to do is make her open them again. "Good sir, I have made my decision."

Decision? Oh right, the test. He had nearly forgotten it. He smirks, now to hear her say she wanted to leave, only to deny her and throw her in another cell for disloyalty to her elder. "I've decided to stay in my grandfather's stead." Yes, everything was going according to...what?

"What?" he asks, a bewildered look on his face.

"I want to stay so my grandfather can go. I will stand by your side and do whatever you say so he can have his freedom. I swear upon my honor that as long as you hold me here, I will not attempt escape so that he and my little brother, Souta, can live in peace." She states as calmly as possible.

He growls low in confusion. She would willingly give up her freedom for an old man that seemed that only a few years from kicking the bucket? Why? Oh well, no matter, he was getting what he wanted, so it didn't really matter how he was getting it.

He grunts and goes to the old man's cell. Opening it, he roughly grabs him and starts dragging him "You heard her old man, you're leaving."

He paid no mind to the old man's protests, dragging him to the door and tossing him in a puddle before slamming the door in his face. He makes his way back toward the dungeon, a triumphant grin on his lips. He gets to the stairs that circle downward and stops cold, ears alert and twitching while his nose sniffs cautiously. Salt. He can smell that the air is saltier then before. He's wondering why when he hears it, soft, barely audible sobs. The smell of salt is from tears. She is crying. He had made her cry.

Before he can think better of it, he's down the stair and looking for her. He gets enough control of himself so that when he finds her in the cell her grandfather had been in, he doesn't do what he first feels compelled to do, which is go sit beside her and wrap her up in his arms. Instead, he crosses his arms, "What're you wailin' about wench?"

At this his newest prize looks up at him and he nearly flinches at the daggers that were thrown at him from her eyes, "You dragged him away, you didn't even let me say good-bye. I'll never see him again and I didn't get to say good-bye." She croaks out as she tries desperately to dry her eyes.

He suddenly feels something he's never felt before. It was like someone had kicked him in the chest and stomach at the same time. Hard. He feels lower then slime. Then he realizes, this is how he's heard feeling guilty feels. His eyes widen involuntarily, he's never felt guilty...ever. He looks away, lest she see his emotions, throwing out an insolent "Feh." Before commenting, "Good-byes are for the weak. There was no more reason for him to be here, so he shouldn't be, so he isn't. You made your choice, that's that, so quit cryin'."

The girl stands up at this, fists clenched, anger replacing any fear or sadness and he almost swears that he can hear her growl before she strides up to him and gives him a sound slap across the face, "You arrogant monster! I promised I would stay here and do what you want, but I will not be a groveling servant that you can say anything to! Know this, beast, if you expect that from me, then you're going to be sorely disappointed. Now I am going to find a room. If you think you can be civil, then you can come find me, but if you're going to try and tell me how to feel, then don't bother!"

With that, she stomps out, leaving a very surprised and shocked Inuyasha behind. He holds a hand to the cheek that had been slapped, mouth slightly open. Outside of his older brother, Sesshoumaru, no one had ever dared strike him. Not even Kikyo. His eyes narrow and his teeth grit, the little minx would pay for that.

**A.N. Woo-hoo! Go Kagome! Honestly, as cute as he is, I think that Inuyasha needs a good slap every once and a while. Well, there ya' go, another double update! Hope you liked it! Oh, and for those of you that read my YYH fic, I'm working on it right now, I promise to get it up asap! Please Review!**


	6. Behaving

Chapter 6: Behaving

Meanwhile, Kagome was walking along, looking around and trying to slow her rapidly beating heart. She had slapped him! He could kill her in less then a second and she had slapped him! She spots the strange living lantern that had showed her to her grandfather, what was its name again? Miroku? Yes, that sounded right. She feels a bit more comfortable with it then before since it had showed her to her grandfather and at least had seemed sympathetic towards their situation, so she calls out to it, "Miroku, Miroku! Please, wait!"

To this the head servant turns and slightly bows as Kagome came up to him, "Yes, Lady Kagome? Can I be of assistance to you in some way?"

Kagome squats down so she can be closer to eye level with it, "Actually, yes you can. It appears I'll be staying her for quite a while, could you help me find a room?"

Miroku bows again "But of course Lady Kagome, it would be my honor." Without a second thought, the friendly light-giver leads her to the best room in the house, excluding the master's of course, thinking, 'If Lady Kagome is going to be the one who breaks the curse, surely she would be more apt to like the lord if she is comfortable.' He makes sure she is settled in before leaving, though a bit hesitantly, as she was getting ready to change into a warm winder nightgown she'd found in the closet. **(A.N. Lol, good ol' perverted Miroku, can't keep his eyes to himself even when he's not even human lol.)**

However, he dutifully leaves to find the master. He comes across the slightly ticked off Inuyasha in the study, pacing back and forth. He bows before entering and looks concernedly up at the young lord he had served for much of his life. "Master, if you wold allow me to ask, what is troubling you so? The girl is staying, isn't that good?"

Inuyasha growls, "Yes Miroku, it could be good. But you saw her, if her eyes were different, she could have been 'her' twin."

Miroku nods, "Yes milord, I noticed the similarity. But my lord, if you would allow your humble servant an opinion?"

He waits for Inuyasha's short nod before continuing "Well, Lord Inuyasha, in just my short experience with the girl I can see that though the exterior may be nearly identical, the interior is vastly different."

Inuyasha cocks an eyebrow, "How so?" He'd sensed something different about this Kagome from 'her' but wanted a second opinion.

"Well my lord," Miroku explains, "her eyes speak of warmth and kindness. She wears her emotions openly and though her voice is soft and high, it makes you want to trust her."

Inuyasha nods, "You're right, that is different. But still...they look so much alike."

Miroku sighs, "Well master, it is this humble servant's opinion then that both you and Kagome need to look past appearances. That is the greatest condition of love, and the sooner you learn it master, the better for all our sakes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome moans as the early beams of dawn dance across her face and pulls the covers over her head. "Oh no you don't! Wake up!" Suddenly she hears a voice and feels something jumping on her.

She groans and sits up, rubbing her eyes while yawning, "Souta, this better not be one of your tricks."

The feminine, very not-Souta voice responds, "It's Sango, not Souta, and I don't do tricks."

Kagome's eyes shoot open and she looks around for the person speaking. This wasn't her room! Where was she...oh...yeah. She looks sadly down to Sango, remembering what happened last night. He family, her home, gone. She pulls her knees to her chin and looks at Sango, trying to keep the depression from her eyes, "What is it Sango?" she asks as politely as possible for it being the crack of dawn.

The clock continues to scowl, "You agreed last night to be Lord Inuyasha's servant, correct?"

'Inuyasha?...Oh...him.' Kagome's eyes narrow, "No I didn't. I agreed to stay by his side and do what he tells me to , but never to be a servant to him. No offense to you, but that will never happen."

Sango seems to consider a moment before turning and leaving. Kagome sighs, as long as she was awake, she might as well get up. She slides out of bed and is leafing through the clothes in the closet when Lord 'Look at me', as she had dubbed him, stomps into the room.

Kagome gives a startled yelp at the sudden intrusion, but he doesn't take any notice, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yells.

Kagome looks at him innocently "Whatever do you mean?"

Inuyasha growls, "I mean that my servant just came to me and told me that you denied being my servant."

Kagome nods and turns back to the closet, trying not to look at the mirror that was hung on the door of it, where she could see his seething form. "That's right, I did, because I am not."

She hears Inuyasha growl but forcefully keeps her eyes on her clothes in front of her. She goes to reach for a particular outfit before she gives another yelp as she is spun around and grabbed roughly by the shoulders. When the world comes back into focus, she's looking right into his red eyes, the small blue pupils trained on her and full of bloodlust. She resists the urge to gulp as the lord of the castle growls out, "Look wench, I don't know where you got that idea, but you said you'd do whatever I say, that makes you my servant, got it?"

Kagome's eyes narrow a bit and she struggles futilely against his grip, "No, I'm not! I may do what you say, but will not be anyone besides who I am, and I am not a servant."

Inuyasha stares malevolently at her, he was obviously going to have to teach the minx a lesson in manners **(A.N. Inu teach a lesson in manners, HA! Oh, sorry, back to the story.)** but how? Well, one way of intimidation didn't work, so he'd try another one.

He lets a slow smirk come to his face and he sees and smells the fear creep into her eyes and scent. He lowers his voice to a sultry whisper as he replies, "Alright Kagome, you aren't a servant. But you are mine. From now on, you are my woman. And you will act accordingly." With that his lips come crashing down on hers in a demanding, claiming manner.

Kagome struggles to get away, but it is in vain. She is terrified. She's going to be raped, she just knows it. Yet, in a deep, dark corner of her mind, this kiss excited her. She'd never admit it, but as he gently nibbles on her lower lip, half of her, the half she hid away from everyone, wanted to stop struggling. Just let him have his way with her, and the want surprises her. She never had had a thought like that before, and this guy was a literal monster.

But...a little voice inside her argues...he might not be as bad as you think. He could've just forced entrance, but he's nibbling, he's asking you to accept him.

The surprise of this thought, along with deciding to make a small concession with the insistent voice, Kagome opens her mouth the smallest bit.

Time stops.

Inuyasha seems surprised at her concession, and he stops what he's doing for a moment, as if he is considering what action to take, before plunging his tongue into her mouth, exploring every crevice. As he does this, he moves his hands down her arms to her wrists and with Kagome's body still writhing to get away from his, no matter what her mouth is occupied with, lifts her arms over her head. He then gathers them in one hand to allow his now free hand to roam her body. He trails a claw gently down her arm and shoulder, sending shivers down her spine.

Whether they were shivers of ear or arousal, neither knew, but Kagome involuntarily relaxes slightly as Inuyasha's claw drags lazily over her collarbone. Suddenly he stops, and Kagome has to keep herself from moaning in protest.

He had stopped because he had realized something. He'd lost control. She'd let him in and he'd been so surprised he'd let himself go. As he thinks this, she comes to her senses, and uses his still relaxed state to push him away. She then drops to the floor, covering her face with her hands so he can't see her blush. She couldn't believe she'd kissed him like that! She'd never kissed anyone like that! But could it really be so wrong if it felt so right?

Yes! Yes it could! She tells herself over and over again. What she had just done was wrong, and she was not about to do a wrong thing twice. She puts on her best display to act like the put-out woman she should rightly be, and squashes the voice inside her that begs him to do it again. In her best angry voice, she says, "I am no one's woman. You may have control over my actions, but not over me. I am my own woman and I hope you'd remember that in the future." With that she quickly gets up and leaves before he could do anything. Before he could kiss her again. Before he could give her another one of those mind-boggling, earth shattering kisses. She shakes her head, what had she gotten herself into?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in the room, Inuyasha stands, shocked for a couple of reasons, all relating to the kiss. Ah, the kiss, somehow he knew in his mind it would always be referred to as THE kiss. It had been the greatest, most electrifying, most intense kiss he'd ever experienced. He didn't know why, but one thing he definitely knew was that 'she' NEVER had kissed like that. And she had pulled away. The most amazing kiss of his life, and she had had the presence of mind to pull away. Was he really that revolting? Apparently, or she wouldn't have reacted as she did when he'd stopped his claw for less than a second.

Stupid wench. He turns to the bed she had slept in the previous night. He involuntarily sniffs and smiles a little. Her scent was still on the sheets, even though she'd only been in them a few hours. She smelled of open fields and blooming flowers, like she'd grown up in a garden. She was beautiful. Beautiful and innocent and sweet, everything he wasn't.

He growls. Stupid wench, there was no way that she'd ever fall in love with a monstrous beast like him. How had he let Miroku give him false hope? As he looks at the pillow that, by the smell of it, she had slept on, he thinks 'Fine, if I'm supposed to be a monster, then I'll be one. I've been one for nearly a decade, I can be one for the last year before I'm stuck like this. I wonder how Kagome will react when she sees Kikyo.' This last thought passes through his mind fleetingly before he, on a whim, shreds the pillow he'd been looking at. Then he leaves, silently swearing to be at his absolute worst for the girl. He was determined to do everything in his power to find her flaws and use them, if only so he wouldn't feel guilty as he 'punished' her.

**A.N. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, but school's been hectic. As an apology, this chappie's a bit longer than usual. I'll try to keep up with my updates, but it might be like this for a while. Anyways, my, that was a new side to Inuyasha, and don't worry Inu fans! Even more sides shall be revealed soon! Next chappie's side, Inu-kuro! (kuro means puppy in Japanese, I think, so basically it means kid Inu pinches chibi-Inu's face isn't he just the cutest!) Well, until next time, R&R please!**


	7. Dear Stupid Book' and Living Hope

Chapter 6(A.N. I know I said the last chappie was 6, but it wasn't, my bad) 'Dear Stupid Book' and Living Hope

The hours turn into days and days into weeks as Kagome gets used to castle life. She finds out that, by order of Lord 'Look at me', she was to fix all his meals and bring them to him. She was also to stay in the room until he was done and then take the dishes away. Finally, she was only to speak when spoken to. All this, of course, by his order, which she could not disobey.

During meals, especially the first few, she nearly loses control of her stomach. His table manners were atrocious. She starts to doubt he's ever even heard the words 'spoon' or 'knife'.

Her relationship with the servants is a friendly one. She meets many of them and had a special place in her heart for a young cup named Shippo, who'd been an infant when the curse was put into effect and had never even seen a human before Kagome came. He was also an orphan, so Kagome unconsciously takes on the mantle of 'Mother'.

She retains her 'up yours' attitude with Inuyasha, but is thrown for a loop regularly when he does something completely out of character, like she'd find him in the garden, enjoying the few birds that made their homes in the gloomy castle.

One day, after her duties are done, she makes her way to the library. She had taken to going there, not only for the books, but also because she was fairly certain that the arrogant lord wouldn't be there. For such an annoying, boastful thing, he had quite a few books, but there was a series in particular that interested her.

She slips in and makes her way to the very back, where the light didn't shine quite as well and the books have a thick layer of dust on them. There, tattered and worn with age, was a collection of books that were entitled 'My Parents Are Making Me Write This'. She had found the collection quite by accident about a week beforehand when she had gotten lost wandering around.

She takes the first one down off the shelf carefully and slides down against the bookcase, picking up where she had left off the previous day, stopping every now and then when the penmanship got simply appalling.

Dear Stupid Book,

Yes, here I am again. I tried to sneak past my parents so I wouldn't have to write in you, but Father caught me. He thinks he's so big, well when I grow up, I'll show him. Everyone is their usual stupid annoying selves. My stupid nurse yelled at me today for getting mud on my clothes. She keeps telling me to be more like Sesshomaru. I won't! Baka Sesshomaru, he thinks he's so important just because he was born first. I've given him the nickname Fluffy, it gets him mad. It is funny. Mother tells me not to aj agre not call him that, but I do anyway. Father frowns when I do, but doesn't say anything and I don't care. I'll show them all. They think that I'm just a snot-nosed kid that can't do anything, but I'll show them. When I grow up, I'll be so strong that Father and Fluffy-baka won't be able to beat me even if they team up! I'll get the respect I deserve.

If I See You Again It'll Be To Soon,

The Great Inuyasha

Kagome can't help but giggle as she visualizes a chibi Inuyasha grumbling as 'Father', who she'd seen in a portrait in the library, looked over his shoulder solemnly to make sure he was actually writing. Kagome had learned over the months that he hadn't always looked the way he did, but was cursed. This she learned from the servants, since the only time he spoke in more than a grunt was to comment on her idiocy or clumsiness. She hadn't found out how the curse could be lifted, or indeed that it could be lifted, so at times she felt sorry for him, though only for a short time before he would do something that would make her question her sanity for feeling sorry for him.

But here, in the hidden away depths that Inuyasha, the white furred, fanged, snarling monster hadn't been to in a coon's age, Kagome allowed herself to forget that Inuyasha, and get to know the young Inuyasha. The Inuyasha that had a heart, enough of one at least, to care a little, to want respect and to be a kid.

Kagome giggles again, visualizing what she thinks a chibi Inuyasha would look like. The youngest apparently, a tough little boy that craved attention. Souta was like that she thinks, letting her smile fall. Souta, she missed him so much. Shippo reminded her of him, which is probably at least part of the reason she liked the little cup so much. She shakes her head, thinking and wishing wouldn't change things. She was stuck her and was going to be stuck her all her life, that was the deal. She should just make the best of it. She sighs before reading more about the child that would become the monster that was keeping her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, in a rare show, Inuyasha is getting chewed out by some of the higher ranking servants, "Master, you must treat Lady Kagome better if she is ever to fall in love with you." Miroku starts.

Inuyasha sticks up his nose, "Feh, why should I even try? Even if I do make her think she loves me, I have to love her. And I don't. At all."

This time Sango tries "Please my lord, at least try. Isn't it better to at least give it your best shot then to not and wonder?"

Inuyasha growls, "No, it's better not to get my hopes up. Sango, you've seen how she acts around me. I'm the one that is keeping her from her family. She hates me. And I'm not very fond of her either." He adds, so they don't get any ideas.

The two give each other knowing looks before Miroku says, "Well Lord Inuyasha, I know I need not remind you that in less than a year Ki...'she' will come back. Kagome is our last hope at return to what we used to be."

Inuyasha just huffs, "Hmph, hope. I gave up on that stupid ideal years ago."

Miroku gives the young man he'd served most of his life a critical eye before replying calmly with a question, "Then why are you still alive?"

Inuyasha rounds and looks him straight in the eye "What?"

Miroku closes his eyes in thought before continuing, "It is physically impossible for any thinking, living being to live without hope. Without the fundamental thought of hope, then to a sentient being, there's no point in living. Why live if there is no good in one's life and no prospect of anything good coming? Thusly, Master Inuyasha, you must have hope for something."

At this Inuyasha growls before shrugging "Feh, whatever. I'm going to bed. No matter what keep Kagome away. It's that night and I don't want her disturbing me."

Miroku and Sango bow in compliance, "As you wish master." Sango mumbles before he turns and goes to his chambers, slamming the door.

Miroku sighs and looks to Sango, "Well, how shall we entertain our lady guest?"

Sango shrugs, "I don't know, where is she anyways?"

Miroku thinks for a moment, "I don't know. I haven't seen her since last meal."

Sango's eyes widen "That's not good. What if she hears the master and curiosity gets the better of her? We haven't warned her!"

Miroku nods, "We must find her and quickly."

With that they're off to find the girl, even as they hear the first of their master's pained howls echo forth through his door.

Meanwhile, the very girl they are looking for stands frozen in front of her door, hand in the process of grasping the handle. Her head turns slowly, fearfully, down the hall. 'What was that?' she wonders, 'It sounded like it came from Inuyasha's room.' She clutches the book she has in her hand to her chest, images of the young, comparatively innocent Inuyasha running through her mind. 'He sounded hurt.'

Her feet seem to start down the hallway of their own will, coming to an abrupt stop when another howl issues forth. At it's start Kagome gasps in surprise and fear, 'It almost sounds feral. I've never heard him make a sound like that before. Could a wolf have gotten in?'

Her feet pick themselves up again and before she really realizes it she's in front of his door, hand poised above the knob when another nearly feral, pained howl issues forth.

A.N. Yes! Another chappie complete! Man I'm on a roll! Two chapters in two nights, haven't done that in a while. Well, hopefully I can keep it up . Please dun hate me for the cliffie, it was just to perfect, I HAD to end it there. Hopefully I'll be able to get another chappie up tomorrow, so you won't be in suspense for to long. Well, until next time, R&R please!


	8. Once in a Blue Moon

Chapter 7: Once in a Blue Moon

Pain racks his body as the animal that he had been cursed to look like attempts to again breaks through and conquer his rational, ok, slightly rational mind. He lets out a howl before stopping, ears swiveling to and fro. He thought he'd heard something, and he diverts a bit of his own energy to listen.

There it was again, a knock. Inuyasha growls, who the hell could it be? His servants knew not to disturb him on these nights. That only left one suspect, Inuyasha realizes before biting back as another wave of bloodlust rushes through his veins, and with it, the pain of resisting it. His fears are confirmed when through the door he hears, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha, are you alright?"

He gasps in pain as this latest rush runs its course, "Ka...Kagome..." he manages to gasp before another howl rips from his throat.

She knocks harder, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha what's wrong?"

'Funny,' he thinks as he begins to be claimed by delirium, 'she sounds really worried. I wonder why.' He shakes his head, clearing it. He couldn't be distracted if he was going stay in control. He could feel he losing his grip on sanity, he always did, but heaven help him, he was going to stay in control as long as possible.

He mentally groans when he hears the door open, not having the strength to spare to yell to her. 'Oh no,' he suddenly thinks, 'her scent.' It had made its way across the room and was now lingering under his nose. He turns away in a fruitless attempt to keep from smelling it, but it's to late. The beast in him had latched onto it and it smelled only one thing.

Meat. Fresh, warm meat. Suddenly he is no longer in control of his body whatsoever as the instincts came bubbling up over his logic and sent his senses into overdrive, simply saying a single command over and over, 'Hunt, hunt, hunt...' and so his body hunts.

The smell is strong as it stalks forward. It could see its prey; it could smell...it stops to sniff before an evil grin comes to its face. It could smell fear. Its prey was afraid. It stalks ever closer, closer stealthy as the night, now all it had to do is wait for the right moment to pounce. It's prey calls out, the enticing smell of fear increasing every time it does. Then, just as its prey's back is turned, it pounces! It rolls over and over with the prey, planning how it will strike the neck when it is on top. How it will watch its meal bleed to death before gorging itself, the reward for a successful hunt. Finally it achieves the top, lunging its claws for the kill...when it stops. It stares at its prey, whose eyes are shut tight in fear. It lunges again for the neck...and again stops suddenly, like it was a puppet with the string stretched to far. Its eyes fill with a simple animalistic frustration, why couldn't it kill its prey?!

'Because I won't let you!' A voice responds that it can understand.

It growls and looks around for what dared to keep it from its meal. The voice continues.

'I won't let you kill her. You won't take my hope!' With that, in a monumental thrust, Inuyasha's mind overtakes instinct again and restarts the battle for dominance. He cracks an eye open to find himself over Kagome, claws lightly touching her jugular. With a will most could not even imagine, he lifts his hand off her and shakily puts it on the ground next to her. Then he finds the energy somehow to let out a strangled "Ka...Ka...gome..."

She opens an eye "Inu...yasha?" she asks softly.

He trembles as the beast howls to be fed before reasserting himself and saying, "Get...out...now."

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head in fear. His growl becomes drowned in a whimper as another wave of animal fury crashes down on him. After it passes he growls out, "Kagome, I...don't know how much...longer I can stay in control...I don't want to kill...you...so GO! Hide! Find...Miroku or Sango...they will know...what to do...and Kagome...?"

The girl nods, encouraging him on, "Do whatever needed...to stay away from me until sunrise...

NOW GO! BEFORE I LOSE CONTROL!" He closes his eyes in concentration, and smirks a little when he hears her run away. Despite what he might say, he knew Miroku was right. That girl was his last little glimmer of hope, and he'd be damned if he would let this stupid curse take her away too. So he fights on in a futile struggle, to let his last hope have the best chance of survival he can give her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome yawns as she stretches, looking around at the room she'd taken sanctuary in last night. She shudders. Last night. It had been the most terrifying night of her life. She curls up, trying not to think about it, but can't help herself. She had come face-to-face with death. She had always heard that your life passes before your eyes when you're going to die, but all she'd known was terror. Mind-numbing terror, along with those red eyes. Kagome shivers, they'd seemed to glow, and what filled them was too terrible for her to even begin to imagine. She knew they would haunt her dreams for a very long time, as they had done last night. She shakes her head to dislodge the image, thanking heaven that she was alive and had found Sango, who had led her here.

She stiffens when she hears the door open, "Lady Kagome?" Miroku's voice comes across the room and she relaxes.

"In here Miroku." She calls.

She hears a relieved sigh before he hops in and over to her, "Thank goodness you are unharmed Lady Kagome! Sango told me what happened and I rushed to make sure you were alright. More good news, dawn has broken and you have no more reason to fear."

Kagome sits up and stretches, "That's good to know. Miroku, what happened last night? I've

never seen him like that before!"

Miroku sighs and closes his eyes before explaining, "It is part of the curse, Lady Kagome. Every blue moon, that is, every second full moon in a month, Lord Inuyasha's animalistic instincts take over and for the entirety of the night he is no better than a beast that roams the fields, or the woods that surround this castle. Lady Kagome, you should consider yourself miraculously lucky to be alive right now."

Kagome nods, "I do, trust me."

Suddenly the door slams open and a ticked off looking Lord Look-at-me storms in, "Woman, where's my breakfast?"

Kagome just stares for a moment before being unable to stop herself from pouncing on him, arms locked around his neck "I never thought I'd be happy about this, but you're normal!" Inuyasha stands, shocked at the girl's embrace. Very, very tentatively he brings his arms up and places his hands on her back in a comforting manner. Kagome instinctively burrows deeper into his arms 'This feels right.' She thinks fleetingly, before letting herself get lost in his embrace and enjoying the moment.

**A.N. Wow! I'm good, once again, only one night before you guys got the next chapter!** **And what a chappie eh? Bet you can't guess what the new side of Inu was this time lol, just kidding. Well, I'll try to keep it up. Wow, I just realized this story has only a little over half the chappies of my first one (which, by the way, is put on hold until I can get past my writer's block with it) but it's actually got more reviews! Cool beans! You guys must really love this story lol. Well, until next time, R&R please!**


	9. Understanding and Breakfast Bad News

Chapter 8: Understanding and Breakfast Bad News

'She's warm.' Inuyasha thinks. He had wanted to do this for a very long time, though he'd never admit it. He rests his head on hers, just being glad she was alive. After a second he looks to Miroku, who is smiling a mile a minute, with a look that plainly says 'Leave, now.' He wasn't about to have any more witnesses than necessary to what he was going to do.

Miroku bows before taking his leave quietly.

Inuyasha takes a deep breath, breathing in her calming, carefree scent, though he notices a hint of salt mixed in. He blinks. Salt? He carefully lifts his head to look at hers, which is buried in his chest. "Kagome?" he whispers, as if he was afraid that if he spoke to loudly she would break.

"When I heard the howls, I thought you were in danger. I...I couldn't stop myself, I had to check. I had to make sure you were alright. And then, when you didn't answer, and that howl, that awful, awful howl. And...""

Inuyasha puts a hand on the back of her head, pressing it to his chest in a comforting manner, "Shh, it's ok. It's over now." A part of himself was screaming at him to get AWAY from her. She couldn't make him go soft. He'd sworn never to love, period. On and on it goes, but he does his best to ignore it. He felt responsible for quieting her; it was his fault she was crying in the first place.

She quiets down and stays as she is. After a while she whispers, "Inuyasha...?"

He looks down at her, "Hm?"

Silence follows a few seconds before she quietly asks, "Do you hate me because I look like 'her'?"

His eyes widen as he continues to look down at her, "What?"

She attempts to burrow further into his embrace before replying, "Once I asked Sango why you were such an egotistical jerk and she said that you might be the way you are with me because I look like her."

He gently forces her away slightly from him, "Kagome, who are you talking about?" Before he committed to saying anything, he had to make absolutely sure they were talking about the same 'her'.

Kagome looks into his eyes, hers filled with an emotion that he can't even begin to decipher as she says, "The one that made you look like this. Sango wouldn't tell me her name but said that you hated her because of what she did. I...I just thought that, maybe, you hated me because I looked like her."

Inuyasha remains quiet for a while, picking up pieces of a puzzle that he has no clue how to put together, before cautiously starting, "First off, I don't hate you. Right now I'm not sure how I feel about you, but I don't hate you. If I hated you, I wouldn't have stopped myself last night. Second off, her name was Kikiyo, but I swear if you ever say that name in front of me, you will regret it."

"So, you do hate her?" Kagome interrupts, a sad look in her eyes.

"Her, Kagome, not you. And can you blame me? She turned me into a freak!"

Something inside Kagome seems to click and she says, "But Sango said that K...'she' made you 'like the beast your heart contained' **(A.N. Ok, so Sango paraphrased a bit, give her a break, she wasn't actually there and it HAS been ten years nearly lol) **if you weren't a beast on the inside then she couldn't have turned you into one on the outside."

Inuyasha growls before looking into Kagome's eyes and sees that she wasn't trying to get him riled, like 'she' would do, but was honestly just curious. He'd always tried to avoid thinking about the subject, but now he searched for an answer that would suffice. "Kagome, we were fighting when it happened. I don't doubt that if in my heart I was a rabbit she could have made me ravenous." He says, trying to quiet her fears while not really answering her unasked question.

Kagome giggles, probably from imagining him with rabbit ears instead of his small, triangular dog ears **(A.N. Those things are SOO cute -!!) **She stops after a while before looking up at him again, and he is pleased to see her tears gone, happiness replacing them. After a few seconds she asks "Inuyasha, what are we?"

He thinks about it before shaking his head and pulling her against him again, "I don't know Kagome. We're not enemies, and you refuse to be called my servant." He sighs and shrugs, "I've never had anyone who qualified as something different, except Mother, but you DEFINITELY don't fit in that category."

Kagome stays silent before whispering, "You mean, you've never had a friend?"

He shrugs, "Never had the time for one. That, plus when I was little 'dear old dad' made it perfectly clear that I was not to 'fraternize' with anyone below me in rank, so friends weren't really an option."

Kagome thinks before asking, "Why are you being so open with me? I feel like I've learned more about you in the last five minutes then in the weeks I've been here."

Inuyasha shrugs again, "I just feel like it, okay? You want me to stop?"

Kagome violently shakes her head "No! I was just curious, that's all." She rests her head on his chest. After a while she says, "Inuyasha, would you like to be my friend?"

Inuyasha's eyes widen and he looks at the top of her head thinking 'Is she serious? After all the crap I've put her through, she wants to be my friend? Wait a minute...' "I don't need your pity Kagome." He says rather coldly.

She looks up at him, flames suddenly in her eyes, "You idiot, this isn't pity! Do you have any idea how lonely it is here if you're used to having family and friends around? Miroku, Sango and the others are nice, but they treat me like a stranger. 'Lady Kagome' this and 'Miss' that, I just thought we could help each other out. I could show you what friendship is and you could help me not go insane from loneliness. But if you don't want to because you think I asked out of pity then..."

She is promptly shut up by Inuyasha's lips on hers. Not in the demanding way the last one had been, but soft and gentle. Kagome looks up at him when he pulls back, and he smirks down at her, "Well I had to shut you up one way or another. Kagome, as long as you don't pity me, and remember your promise still stands, I think I'd like to try this 'friend' thing with you."

Kagome lets go of a breath she hadn't known she was holding and she places her head on his chest again. 'Maybe,' she thinks, 'maybe the kid I've read about's still in there somewhere. Maybe he just needs help to become who he could have been. Well, for now I just want to stay here and not think for once. I'll worry about helping him discover his inner child later.' With that she burrows in a little and they just stand there in each others arms, uncertain of the future but unconcerned as well.

**(A.N. Ok, I stopped here on paper, but I'm feeling generous, so I'll keep going for a little longer. You're welcome lol!)**

They stay like that for quite a while, Inuyasha's head almost protectively on Kagome's; drinking in her sweet wild flower scent while Kagome buries herself deep into his arms. After nearly half an hour, Inuyasha lifts his head and smirks, "So, you ready to make my breakfast yet?"

Kagome looks up at him and almost swaps him on the arm lightly before a loud rumble issues from his stomach, followed shortly by a slightly softer one form her own. Both of them can't help but laugh and Kagome says, "Alright, you win. Wait in the dining room and I'll be there, with food, as soon as possible."

With that they depart, each in their own direction with a smile on their faces. After about ten minutes, Inuyasha starts getting impatient when Kagome comes in balancing a huge tray with two plates with covers over them, a pair of cups, a teapot, and a coffeepot on it. "Sorry if it's not up to standard, I figured you would appreciate speed over quality."

With that she puts the tray on the table and unloads a dish, a cup and the pots before lifting the lid off of what appeared to be a shallow bowl full of long skinny round noodles in a strange yellowish-brown broth. Inuyasha's nose wrinkles as Kagome sets the silverware down, "What's this?"

Kagome glances at him before replying, "The quickest thing I know how to make, ramen. I made you the chicken kind, I think you'll like it best."

He looks down doubtfully at the 'meal' that had been placed in front of him before looking back at Kagome, noticing she was placing the other dish, cup and silverware at the place in front of her and is in the process of sitting when he asks, "What are you doing?"

Kagome smiles before saying, "Well, I thought that now that we're friends, it'd be nice if we ate together." She then lifts the lid off of her plate to reveal a slightly darker yellowish-brown broth, commenting "Ah, beef, my favorite!" before beginning to eat.

Inuyasha watches, nose still crinkled. Kagome notices and motions to his bowl, "Go on, dig in. It's not poisoned or anything." She smiles as she sets down her spoon and looks at him intent on seeing his reaction to the simple food.

Inuyasha slowly grabs the fork and puts it in the bowl. He slowly stirs it around once or twice before looking back to her with eyes that clearly ask 'Do I have to?' Kagome's eyes shine with excitement and obvious obliviousness to the unasked question.

Inuyasha sighs, 'The things I do, honestly.' He thinks before lifting the fork out, drawing out some of the noodles and staring at them, then closing his eyes and quickly inserting the silverware in his mouth, clumsily slurping up the noodles. After a few tense moments, 'Well, I'm not dead, that's a good sign. ...Hey...this stuff isn't that bad!'

He opens his eyes as Kagome giggles, "I take it from the look on your face that you like it. You mean you've honestly never had ramen?"

Inuyasha shakes his head, already in the process of shoveling the contents of the bowl into his mouth, the silverware long forgotten, accidentally spewing broth and noodles everywhere.

Kagome raises her arms to defend her face, "Inuyasha!"

He looks sheepish and swallows the current mouthful before saying, "No, I've never had this at all, it's delicious!"

Kagome giggles softly, "Well, sometimes the simpler the better."

Inuyasha nods, "Yes, maybe. Kagome, do you know any other simple recipes?"

This time Kagome is the one to nod, "Sure, lots. Would you like me to make them for you?"

Inuyasha nods enthusiastically before piling more into his mouth. Kagome laughs, "Alright then, I will. Ah, Inuyasha? You've got a noodle stuck in your hair." She says, giggling.

He runs his hand through his hair, finding the offending noodle and looking at it before popping it into his mouth as well before staring at her.

She eats a few more bites before looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "What? Do I have something on my face or something?"

Inuyasha shakes his head quickly, blushing ever so slightly and looking away, "It's nothing. It's just...that's the first time I ever heard you laugh, before in the room I was to busy laughing to notice. ...It sounds nice."

Kagome smiles, blushing slightly as well, "Well, before today you've never gave me a reason to laugh. Plus, you've kinda been a jerk."

Silence settles over the two before suddenly Sango rushes in. She stops to look between the two before shaking her head and moving towards Inuyasha, saying, "Lord Inuyasha! I have terrible news! Your brother has attacked a village on the outskirts of your boundaries! He claims that this land is unruled and that thusly it should be brought under his rule!"

Inuyasha quickly stands, his chair clattering noisily to the floor. Kagome winces at the noise but keeps her eyes on Inuyasha, who was fuming, clenching and unclenching his fists, cracking his knuckles in the process. Sango ventures a timid "Master?" before he snaps out of his trance and looks to her.

"Find out which village, how badly it was damaged and where the idiot is now. Give the one who found out about it an extra ration tonight and tell the others to find me when they find out new information. I'll be headed for the border." He then turns to Kagome, "Kagome, come with me."

She automatically stands up and follows as he leads the way out of the dining room. She stares at his back as they wind their way through the seemingly endless hallways, where had this responsible Inuyasha come from? The Inuyasha she knew wouldn't have cared one bit about whether a village was attacked or not. Then again, the Inuyasha she knew wouldn't have wanted to try to be friends either. She guesses that he was more complex than she gave him credit for and continues to follow him.

**A.N. Wow! That's got to be my longest chappie yet! Man my fingers hurt lol. Well, I hope you guys liked it! R&R please!**


	10. Armor, Weapons, A Horseride and Somethin...

Chapter 9: Armor, Weapons, a Horse-ride, and Something Sinister

They reach their destination and Inuyasha opens the door to reveal a walk-in storage room, which he quickly enters and starts digging through. Kagome stands quietly, lost in her own thoughts when something is dropped into her arms. She looks at it for a second before Inuyasha's voice breaks her out of her trance, "That's Sango's old armor, it'll protect you a lot better then that thing." He says, gesturing to her kimono, "Let's just hope it fits."

Kagome looks at him. He is holding a rough looking red coat and over-pants, which look big enough to fit over his usual white shirt and gray pants. **(A.N. I'm gonna say that Inu doesn't usually wear his familiar outfit. The fire rat outfit just seems a little more for protection, which he really wouldn't need, being the reluctant hermit he is lol.)** He motions to the door, "I'll be waiting outside so you can change. Hurry up, I don't want to waste time."

Kagome nods and once he leaves she begins to change. She only has trouble with a couple parts, and looks at herself in an old mirror that happens to be in the room when all is said and done. The outfit consists of a full body black leotard made of a tough cloth, with pink metal over key areas. She had discovered that the book that she'd been reading before the previous night had turned for the worse was in a pocket of her kimono and, not wanting to leave it, she had found that it fit snugly in one of the shoulder pads, the pad only raised a little due to the extra mass. The leotard was form-fitting in most places, only being a bit loose at the elbows and knees. She peeks out of the door and sees Inuyasha, now dressed in the red clothes he'd left with, leaning impatiently against the wall. "You done?" he asks.

Kagome nods and steps out the rest of the way. Inuyasha stands there for a second and Kagome can't help but blush a little. He shakes his head and starts down the hallway throwing a "come on." over his shoulder. Kagome does so and finds herself in another storage room, only this time it's very obvious what the room was used to store. Weapons. And lots of them. Inuyasha begins to hunt around and this time Kagome keeps still to keep from getting poked.

"I don't suppose you've ever even held a weapon, eh?" Inuyasha calls from within the clutter.

Kagome straightens a bit as she says, "I most certainly have. I'm the best archer in my village."

Inuyasha turns to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "Crossbow?" he asks.

Kagome shakes her head, "No, long bow. The crossbow's for beginners." and is pleased to see something that resembles respect in Inuyasha's eyes.

He quickly turns and starts searching for a long bow and a quiver of arrows. Finding them, he gives them to her, though the thought of who they used to belong to quickly passes through his mind before he sweeps it away. He clears his throat before saying "Ok, quick test. Hit that knot in the third beam from the left." He barely has the words out of his mouth before Kagome has the arrow notched and lets it fly.

The sound of the tail whipping back and forth after the head hits the mark resounds through a silent room. Kagome has a satisfied smirk on while Inuyasha stands, trying to hide his shock. 'She is good. Even better then 'her'. She didn't even have to use a split second to aim! Wait a minute...what the hell is that?' He jumps over to the arrow, which is still shaking from impact, and stares. There below the arrow's head, was a fly, a fairly big fly, but a fly none the less.

"What 'cha lookin' at?" Inuyasha nearly jumps out of his fur and turns to see Kagome trying to look over his shoulder.

"You skewed a fly..." he mutters as Kagome finally gets to her arrow and pulls it out, looking at the fly that was still stuck on the end with an air of unconcern.

"Yeah, and? It was bothering me." She says nonchalantly. Inuyasha wonders silently if his jaw will ever become rehinged.

He shakes his head and says, "Feh, I guess you'll do."

Kagome rolls her eyes and watches as he makes his way over to a chest in the nearby corner. He blows a good amount of dust off which results in both occupants of the room coughing like crazy. Inuyasha opens the chest and grabs something while Kagome is still suffering a coughing fit. He pulls her quickly along as she regains control of her breathing. Once her body seems to be satisfied that there wasn't any dust in her lungs, she follows him silently, wondering if this new, more open Inuyasha was just a figment of her imagination or real.

They make their way down the stairs and to the ground floor and then out into the yard, walking towards the stables. Inuyasha snorts as they approach, "Feh, the idiots, they only put one horse out. Oh well, no time to waste getting another ready, we'll have to share." **(A.N. FYI, the horses didn't change, they're still just horses. Ok, now on with the story )**

Kagome nods before quickly mounting and scooting up so Inuyasha could get on behind her. Inuyasha growls as he mounts, "You know, your 'take charge' attitude is really starting to tick me off." He grabs the reins as she turns around to look at him.

He expected her to be angry, but she smiles and simply says "And your not taking a bath more than once every other week annoys me, so we're even." With that she turns around, leaving Inuyasha the reins, and then they were off.

During the trip, Kagome can't help but sink back a bit as the hours go by. Partly because of momentum, but mostly because, with his arms to either side of her to hold the reins better, it felt right. Riding with him, the wind in her hair, with his protective arms around her, felt more right then anything she'd ever done. Why, she had no idea, she thought as she rests her head on his chest, but it did.

Inuyasha glances down at the half-asleep girl, thinking much the same thing, as well as resisting the animal side of his mind that was battling itself between eating her because she was meat or taking her because she was female and had proven at least partially worthy of the honor when she demonstrated her skill with the bow. To distract himself, he begins to talk, "So, you never asked why I was having you come. To shy to ask or are you smarter then the other servants?"

Kagome smirks, "Nice try Inuyasha, I'm not a servant, but I do have a pretty good idea why I'm going with you. One reason is because of my promise. It states that I will stand by your side. I couldn't very well do that if we weren't together. Not to mention that I impressed you with my bowmanship earlier, right Inuyasha?" she smiles up at him but then frowns when she sees that he's staring ahead, brows furrowed in concentration, "Inuya...?" she starts before he holds two fingers to her lips, telling her to be quiet.

They ride in silence; ears straining to hear anything over the wind and galloping hoof beats. Suddenly Inuyasha yanks on the reins, causing the horse to rear just as a whip snaps where they would have been had Inuyasha not acted. He glares into the vicinity of where the whip had come from, "Sesshomaru! Get out here you coward! I know it's..." Inuyasha stops suddenly, sniffing the air.

Kagome looks to him nervously as he gathers the reins into one hand, laying the free one on his hip as he turns the horse to a particular tree. "Show yourself. I can smell you're not my brother, but you reek of human blood."

Kagome leans further into Inuyasha as the seconds tick away. Suddenly something drops from the tree. It appears to be a huge white baboon pelt that slowly stands after it lands. Kagome can't help but shiver as the person inside the mysterious fur speaks, "Greetings to my road Inuyasha, and congratulations on dodging my attack."

Inuyasha growls, "Cut the crap. Who are you, why did you attack us and why do you stink of human blood?" He has the intense urge to get his answers and leave as quickly as possible, something telling him that the more distance between Kagome and this guy there was, the better.

The man chuckles, "Quite impatient, eh, Inuyasha? Very well, my name is Naraku and I attacked you because I attack all who come down this road."

"And the stench?" Inuyasha inquires.

"I told you, I attack all who travel this road. Not all are as lucky as you Inuyasha." The figure says darkly.

At this point Kagome breaks in, asking more out of shock then curiosity, "But...why?"

She shivers at the same chuckle issues forth, "Because, Lady Kagome" he stops for a moment while she gasps at the surprise of him knowing her by name before continuing, the smirk almost audible in his voice, "I think that screams are the most musical things in this world. Not to mention the expression of fear is quite exquisite and unique as a fingerprint. I wonder, Lady Kagome, what yours is?"

At this Inuyasha involuntarily wraps his arms around Kagome, drawing her closer to him while narrowing his eyes at this thing that was in front of them, "Ok, you attacked us but failed. Let us pass and be on our way. We have more important things to do then deal with a sick monkey like you."

The thing seems to bow before saying, "As you wish, but know that I will be watching you, and this will not be the last time you see me. Until again, Prince Inuyasha."

Inuyasha seems to flinch at the title and Kagome blinks, 'Prince?'

Before anything else can be said, Inuyasha turns the horse back to the path and kicks it into a gallop again. The ride is silent for a while. Kagome staying where Inuyasha had tucked her, both lost in their own thoughts.

'Who was that guy?' Inuyasha wonders, 'And how the heck did he know Kagome's name? And who I was?'

He is brought out of his thoughts by Kagome's sigh. He feels her shift and looks down to see her smiling at him, "Well that just about scared me out of my skin." She then blushes a bit, "Umm...thanks for wrapping your arms around me. I felt like that guy was going to try to grab me or something."

Inuyasha's response flies out of his mouth before he can stop it, "Like hell he would! I'd have ripped his throat out before he could take two steps!"

Kagome smiles softly as Inuyasha sputters out an excuse for the outburst before he is quieted by Kagome's lips against his own in a sweet light kiss. **(A.N. Just so you know, neither of them is going to fall off because while Inuyasha was lost in thought the horse slowed down. Okie dokie, on with the reading)** He stares at her as she pulls away and smirks, "Well look at that. It shuts you up too."

Inuyasha just stares at her for a moment before laughing his head off, very nearly making the both of them lose their balance. Once he quiets down, he smirks at her, "You're a little minx, you know that? Just don't tell anyone about anything that's happened on this trip so far, ever."

It's Kagome's turn to laugh before she turns back around, the silence between the two this time much more companionable.

**A.N. There! Another chapter for my fans ! So, was Naraku creepy or what? When I started writing this I wasn't sure if I wanted him in here, but then one of my friends pointed out that it's just NOT an Inu fic without the evil hanyou in the monkey fur lol. Things heat up next chapter, and Kagome gets a hair-brained idea that for all us that know the series, seems really, really stupid. Oh, and in response to your last review Rebel Writer, don't worry, plenty of Kouga bashing will occur later (I didn't put him in Gaston's role for nothing lol ) along with some slight Hojo bashing possible and of course Jaken bashing! I love Jaken bashing! Honestly, I think that someone should make a piñata business where all they do is make Jaken piñatas, so people could find what pleasure there is in beating the crap out of the little thing lol. Well, I'm rambling, so I'll stop now lol. If anyone has ideas, or opinions about if there should be Hojo bashing or not, please tell me! (I'd definitely bash him usually, he just seems so...blah, it almost takes that fun out of it.) Well, R&R!**


	11. A Spat and Kagome's Stupid Idea

Chapter 10: A Spat and Kagome's Stupid Idea **(A.N. Please disregard any errors in this chappie, it's late and I don't feel like proofreading)**

The silence is broken when they hear the scraping of stone against stone and Inuyasha slows to a halt. He watches as a bird sets carefully on the horse's head. Kagome stares, it seemed to be made out of solid granite. It cocks its head at Kagome and then looks to Inuyasha before sitting there as if waiting for something. Inuyasha rolls his eyes, this one must have never seen Kagome, and didn't know how much she knew, "Speak, servant."

Kagome blinks and is about to ask if he'd lost his marbles when the granite bird did indeed speak, "Yes milord. I am glad I caught you. Any further and it would have been most grievous. Right over that ridge you brother is camping with, I'd say, about five hundred soldiers or so."

Inuyasha's eyes widen quite a bit, "Five hundred!? I thought he thought I was gone! And we're still a good day's worth of traveling from the border, how the hell'd he get so far in so quickly?!"

The bird bows "I know not master. I report only what I see. And I saw what I told you."

Inuyasha think for a moment before nodding, "Alright. Go back to the castle and report. Oh, and tell the other messengers about Kagome. Anything you would tell me, you can tell her."

The servant bows his agreement before taking off. The horse shakes his head, grateful to be rid of the heavy burden. The two watch the bird fly out of sight. Then Kagome turns to Inuyasha, who seems deep in thought, with wide eyes. Pieces were clicking into place quickly, and her mind gaped at the result, 'The kingdom's border is about a day's travel away, and that creep called Inuyasha 'Prince'...oh no...it couldn't be that Sesshomaru, I thought it was just a coincidence, and that means that Inuyasha is...no, no, no, that can't be right! Inuyasha couldn't be...there's no way! He couldn't be lost prince that Grandpa always talked about! He just couldn't...' **(A.N. Lol, a bit slow on the draw isn't she? Lol)**

Inuyasha had brung himself out of his thoughts and sees the wheels turning in Kagome's head. He sighs before deciding to nip this in the bud. "Kagome, my name is Inuyasha, and I swear if you call me anything more you won't like the result."

This seems to bring her out of her trance and she smiles, "Right, I wouldn't dream of calling you anything else Inuyasha. Well, except maybe dog breath." She teases before giggling.

Inuyasha growls, and Kagome can't help but sink into the vibration. She barely hears when he mumbles "Wench." under his breath with an underlying warmth that makes smile. After a second Inuyasha breaks the moment by dismounting, catching her when she falls off due to loss of balance. He smirks down at her when she instinctively wraps her arms around his neck to catch herself. He sets her on her feet before encircling her with his arms.

Kagome sighs, letting herself mold to his body. They stay like that for a while, Kagome close to his chest, Inuyasha almost protectively encircling her, head on hers, breathing in her scent.

Kagome lets his presence surround her, blocking out the outside world. Truth was, she'd been scared to death by Naraku and was more then willing to let Inuyasha cut her off from the world where a lunatic like that resided. This close, with her eyes closed, Kagome is surprised to find that he doesn't smell like the dark, dank castle, or even like a dog, but like the forest after a spring shower, fresh and new. She smiles as she feels his hands play her hair. Never in her whole life had anything felt so right, and it confused the heck out of the logical side of her mind.

He was a monster, literally! He had claws, fangs, beady blue eyes swimming in a sea of red, and once in a month of a blue moon he became a bloodthirsty beast that scared the living daylights out of her.

And yet, here she was, not twenty-four hours after she found out that last little tidbit, in his arms, enjoying the smell of him all around her, feeling his claws lightly caress her back as he ran his fingers through her hair. It was insanity!

But, argued a little voice inside her, she knew he would never harm her, no matter what, he'd proved that last night. And he had shown he'd protect her by the way he'd acted back on the horse. Why not be in his arms? At the moment, it was the safest place to be.

Finally, Kagome angles her head up to his, smiling at his content looking face, and almost reconsiders before speaking, "So, are we going to camp out here?"

Inuyasha lifts his head before nodding, "Yeah, we'll need a good night's sleep if we're going to take on Sesshomaru's troops."

Kagome blinks, "Take on? We? You mean, you're not going to try and talk to him or at least get more help? How the heck are the two of us going to take on five-hundred trained soldiers?!"

Inuyasha shrugs, "Five hundred's not that many, I can take most of them while you pick the rest of them off with that aim of yours."

"And what about talking through it?" Kagome asks hopefully.

Inuyasha shakes his head, "Trust me, that would never work."

Kagome huffs, "Well why not?"

Inuyasha growls, "It just wouldn't, okay?" he then turns and sticks his nose in the air, sniffing cautiously.

Kagome raises an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" she asks a bit more bitingly then she meant to.

Inuyasha inwardly flinches but responds in an equally condescending tone, "I keep good stashes all over this forest, just in case of an emergency like this. Now shut up so I can concentrate, or do you not want to eat?"

She attempts to sear the meat from his bones by glaring at him before huffing, crossing her arms and giving him her back. "You know that whatever food you had out here is probably long gone, either rotted or taken by some animal, right?" she says before something is dropped in her arms.

She opens her eyes and looks to find half a loaf of bread on them, Inuyasha's voice saying simply "When you know this forest as well as I do, you learn how to get around things like that."

Suddenly she remembers that the last time she'd eaten was at breakfast, and then she hadn't even gotten to finish it. She hungrily digs into the bread, chewing as little as possible before swallowing and taking another bite. She was about half-way done when she hears, "You're going to make yourself sick if you keep eating like that."

Kagome stops and looks up to where Inuyasha is sitting on a branch lazily, tossing his half up into the air then catching it when it falls. Kagome glances at him while taking an especially big bite, though she has to chew a bit more to get it down to a manageable size.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes before turning over. Suddenly he hears her moving away and flips over, "What do you think you're doing?"

Kagome turns around, "Getting wood for a fire, in case you didn't notice, it's getting dark. Out here, unless you have a fire, it gets cold when it gets dark."

Inuyasha responds, "Feh, just be back before the first stars come out. If you're not, I'm coming after you."

Kagome rolls her eyes, before going to fulfil her self-appointed duty. It doesn't take long before she's back only to find Inuyasha fast asleep. She growls in frustration before setting to starting a fire. When she's got a good blaze going, she sits against a tree when she stares up at Inuyasha's sleeping form. 'Stupid hardheaded idiot. Sango said that his brother thought this land was unruled. If he just talked to him, I'm sure that he would leave peacefully. That's it! I'll go talk to his brother and explain! But I'll need something to prove that I'm really with him, hmm...' she looks around briefly before seeing that before going to sleep he'd taken off the red coat. 'I've certainly never seen one like it. That's it then, I'll take the coat, go talk to Sesshomaru and be back before Inuyasha even realizes I'm gone! Then I can tell him he doesn't have to fight his brother and we can return the castle no worse for wear!' With that she works quickly and quietly, taking his coat and making her way to the ridge.

**A.N. Oh Kagome! You idiot! Well, this should be interesting for sure. I'm getting this up way later at night then usual, but tonight was the new Inuyasha and Wolf's Rain eps. so I had to watch those before writing . Sesshy's introduced in the next chapter, as well as Hojo for a bit. Oh, and as thanks for getting so many great reviews, I've decided to start reviewer responses . Just a little added incentive to review. Ok, let's see here...**

**RoseMaiden- I'll start with you since you've been reviewing the longest. Lol, I totally agree with that idea of school, which is usually why I just spend my time writing during class and then bumming the notes off of one of my friends lol. I'll try to keep updating as quickly as possible, and I want you to know that the fact you keep reviewing is very appreciated .**

**RebelWriter- I'll do yours next since you've been with me second longest, plus you write the longest reviews lol. The Kouga bashing isn't coming for a couple chapters, but hang in there, it's coming! As for Hojo bashing, I think I've decided to just show him as the weakling he is. Thanks for reviewing, yours are always fun to read .**

**StaryKegome- Thanks for the input, and I'll update as quickly as possible .**

**Starflower-Gem- Thanks for the idea! I hadn't thought of that possibility, but I'll definitely consider it now. **

**animereader- Thanks for the support! I'll update asap!**

**Alright, that's it for me for now, my fingers are killing me and bed is calling. See ya'! R&R please!**


	12. Playing a Short Game of Chess With Sessh...

Chapter 11: Playing A Short Game of Verbal Chess with Sesshomaru

She does her best to sneak through the forest, avoiding the guards that get more and more frequent as she approaches the ridge. When she's almost to it she climbs a fairly big tree so she can get a feel for just how many guards she'd have to sneak past. When she reaches the top, she quickly disregards the thought of sneaking. The pigeon hadn't been joking; there were easily five hundred soldiers around. 'Ok, plan B, I'll get captured then insist on seeing his brother. Yeah, that'll work.'

And so she waits until a guard she'd seen coming her way is under the tree she's in and then drops, after putting the coat on so she wouldn't have to carry it or risk losing it in the fall. She is indeed quickly captured by the guard, but her 'requests' to see Sesshomaru fall on deaf ears as she is dragged through the camp, kicking and screaming, before being thrown into what can only be described as a port-a-prison.

She pounds on the walls to no avail before hearing a quiet "Kagome?"

She suddenly stops and cocks her head a bit, like a dog trying to hear something, "Who's there?"

"Kagome, is that you?"

This time she identifies the voice as coming from behind her and she spins around, trying to pierce the darkness with her eyes. Being unsuccessful in that venture, she chances speaking again, "My name is Kagome, who are you?"

"Kagome," she can almost hear the smile, "I knew it was you. Don't you recognize my voice? It's me, Hojo."

Kagome blanches, "H...Hojo? But...everyone thought you were dead. I remember they said that they thought you got lost in the woods and got killed by wolves. I named your horse after you when Grandpa bought it."

She hears some shuffling as he seems to get up and start in the general direction of her voice; "I'm not dead though. I did get lost in the forest, but some slave traders picked me up before I could find my way back. I was brought over the border, sold to Lord Sesshomaru and his troops, and have been a slave ever since. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came because I wanted to put an end to this invasion. Hojo, they're invading our land. Destroying our villages. He thinks that our kingdom isn't ruled, but it is. Prince Inuyasha is still alive, he's...changed a bit...but he's still alive, and I have proof! The only way I see him leaving peacefully is to have him see that we're ruled, just not the way he rules."

She jumps a bit when a hand is lain on her shoulder, but settles when she realizes that it was just Hojo. "Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure he'll see things your way. You have a way of making everyone agree with you."

She relaxes a bit more, "Thank you Hojo. But I need to speak with him, the sooner the better. If I don't...there will be someone very upset with me for coming here."

"Don't worry Kagome, with all of the ruckus you were making, I'm sure he won't be long in finding out why you're here." With those words the door opens and she is roughly shoved to the ground as Hojo is pulled out. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll make sure he hears you!" Is all she hears before the door slams shut and she is left alone in the darkness. She curls into a ball against the darkness, doing her best not to whimper.

It seems like an eternity before the door opens again and she is dragged by the arm out and towards the very large and rich-looking center tent. She is thrown/dropped before what is obviously the throne of Inuyasha's older brother. She moves to a bowing position as he speaks, "This Sesshomaru hears from his guards and one of his more naïve slaves that you say you have proof that his little brother is alive and ruling. Present it now so that this Sesshomaru may give his own judgement."

Kagome bows lower before taking the coat off and offering it to him. A guard moves to take it but is stilled by a simple motion from Sesshomaru's hand, "No need to bring it any closer, this Sesshomaru can smell his stench from here."

Kagome's eyes narrow as they stay trained on the ground, 'He can smell the coat? But I could hardly smell it when I had it on.' **(A.N. Yep, Fluffy's a demon (as he should be) and Kagome's got no clue demons even exist. Now back to the story.)**

Her thoughts are turned back to the matter at hand when he speaks again, emotionless as ever. "You have shown this Sesshomaru that his little brother lives. What proof have you that he rules?"

Kagome blanches for a moment before regaining her composure, "Sire, is not that he lives proof that he rules?"

She glances up at him and sees Hojo by his side, smiling idiotically at her for some reason and an empty throne beside Sesshomaru's before quickly looking down again. In the short time in which she'd looked at him, she'd seen he was leaning slightly forward, eyes sparkling a bit in controlled amusement, like her grandfather's would when playing chess, though the rest of his face remained emotionless. Sesshomaru speaks again, "Just because one lives, does not mean that one rules." he states calmly.

Kagome is quick to counter, "Yes, but all know that those born to rule continue to do so until they pass on, it is what they were born to do and thusly if they live, they rule."

She hears a slight shuffling and looks to see the guards that lined the halls leaving silently. After a moment even Hojo leaves reluctantly, leaving Sesshomaru and her alone. She shifts so she can put the coat on again in an attempt to warm herself under his icy gaze. Once they were alone, he speaks again, "You make good argument and obviously are learned in philosophy. Tell this Sesshomaru, what family do you hail from?"

"I am of the Higurashi family sire. My grandfather taught me, he thought it important I be educated in the case that he die before I married." She states, gaining a bit of confidence.

"Higurashi, this Sesshomaru does not believe he has heard of that name before. Are you of a noble family?"

"In character yes, but in blood I am afraid I am lacking. My grandfather owns an apothecary that does modestly well."

"How did you come to know that this Sesshomaru's little brother lives and rules? His other servant did not."

Kagome gulps, losing all the confidence she'd gained. How did she tell him without making Inuyasha look unfit to rule? She starts slowly "Well milord...you see...I came to him a month or so ago, we've grown quite close. I believe we consider each other allies." 'There' she thinks, ' hopefully he won't catch my dodge.'

No such luck. "Alright, but this Sesshomaru would appreciate if you answered the question he asked, and mind you, this Sesshomaru has ways of knowing if you lie."

Kagome closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "I work as his horse girl. He is generous enough to pay me in food for my family."

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes and says, "This Sesshomaru's late father made sure that any positions that could possibly be needed were filled before he passed on. Since Inuyasha isn't the charitable type anyways, you are lying. Not to mention you now stink of dishonesty. If you will not tell this Sesshomaru what he wishes to know, then he has no use for you. You will be put back in the dungeon until sunrise, when you will be beheaded for lying to a king."

Kagome's face drains of all color, "Be...beheaded? K...King?"

"Are you always this dull in the head? Yes, king. This Sesshomaru is the King of the land to the North of you. He is sure you must have heard of him."

Kagome dumbly nods and Sesshomaru rolls his eyes again, "This Sesshomaru hopes you face your death with more grace then this. Guards! Take her back to her cell."

Kagome stares, in complete shock as the guards lead her away, 'King. King! That means that Inuyasha is the lost prince, and wasn't just trying to stop a case of misled identity. For weeks I thought he was just ruler of the surrounding villages, but he rules the whole freaking country! Well, guess I know what happened to him. Oh no, I'm going to be beheaded! I'm going to die! Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I should've stayed out of your business. But noo, I had to stick my big nose where it didn't belong.' She continues thinking this way and is just berating herself for leaving her bow and arrows behind as a good will symbol when she is thrown back into the dungeon, sitting down next to the door where it was lightest, curling up and pulling Inuyasha's coat over as much of her as possible. "I just wanted to help. Now look at the mess I've gotten myself into."

She removes the pieces of body armor and as she takes off a shoulder piece she sees something fall. She picks it up and stares. It was dark but she knew what it was, there was no doubt. There, in her hands, was the journal she'd been reading just yesterday. She'd forgotten she'd put it in there with all the excitement. She scoots over so that she's as much in the light as possible, using the firelight that filters through the prison window bars, and opens the book. She wasn't going to be sleeping anyways, might as well spend it at least in some way back at the castle.

- - - - - - - - -

Kagome is nudged awake, much to her dismay, "Go 'way! Five more minutes!"

Hojo's voice replies shaking her from her dreams, "Kagome, you have to get up now. It...it's time."

What he says confuses her half-awake mind, until yesterday's events come flooding back, not doing anything to make her want to wake up, "Do I have to?" she whimpers.

"Yes, you do. I'm sorry Kagome, but you have to get up. Now."

**A.N. Dun dun DUN! Wow, talk about a predicament! But fear not, because this isn't an angst fic (personally I don't like them at all), so you know things will turn out right. Oh, and also, just so you guys know, I'm not going to be able to keep up at this update pace anymore. That was the last of what I already had written, so now I have to write it on paper before typing it. Don't worry though, I'll do my best with keeping updates as prompt as possible. Oh, and speaking of stuff I've already written, since this has hit it off so well, I was thinking of posting a couple other stories I've already started. Tell me if either sound like any good (I'll type up summaries at the bottom) Alright, now onto reviewer replies!**

**RoseMaiden-Lol, yeah, every now and again teachers give me that problem too. I'm actually pretty shy around new people too. Oh well, I've got all the friends I need, so I guess that's all that's really important . As I said above, I'll try to keep updating as quickly as possible, but it's going to be a bit slower then what it's been lately.**

**RebelWriter-Actually that's what I was planning on for the next chappie. Of course, Inuyasha will have to do the initial saving, but after that it'll be a team effort . I totally agree with your feelings about the DoD situation (that's Damsel in Distress for those of you reading that never watched Hercules lol), the idea gets me totally ticked off. Which is partly why I had Kagome go toe-to-toe with Fluffy in this chappie in her own way. Shows she can carry her own weight, even if she didn't stay constant the whole way. **

**Alright, now for summaries, I don't have titles for them, but tell me if the idea sounds good.**

**First off, I've got a Sailor Moon story that my friend actually started, but then I took over. It's first-person perspective and it has my friends and I as the Scouts of this world, and is basically us saving the world and kicking butt. Oh, and also, as a side-note, each planet in the story has a Scout and a Prince.**

**My other one I'm actually not sure what to call it. It starts in the X-Men world (though you can't really tell) but it's got bits of Ruruoni Kenshin, Sailor Moon, and Inuyasha in it too. And that's only so far. It's also a first-person perspective and revolves my own character, Melody. She finds out that she has some...unique talents and heads out onto the road, trying to find acceptance and drawing strength from the people she meets along the way, learning the lessons of life from some...interesting characters.**

**Well, that's all for now! R&R please!**


	13. Brotherly Love & A Naive Queen

Chapter 12: Brotherly Love and the Naïve Queen

Inuyasha cricks his neck as he yawns, stretching out sore muscles before suddenly snapping his mouth shut. Her scent was missing. His eyes rove the campsite, picking up clues.

No Kagome. No haori. **(A.N. aka, that coat thing, just in case you didn't know)** Kagome's bow and arrows resting against a tree opposite of his. He drops to the ground and cautiously sniffs. No scent other than that of Kagome's, and that was headed...he groans when he realizes. It headed straight towards the ridge.

'Kagome, you idiot. What were you thinking? Even if you make him believe I'm still around, he won't care. Oh shit. He'll kill her, to get rid of any evidence I exist, he'll kill her!'

He quickly turns to the horizon, where the first rays of dawn are making themselves known, 'Shit!! I bet my life he's planning on killing her at sunrise. The idiot's always had a flair for the overdramatic. I've got to move!'

With that he grabs her weapons before running for the ridge at full speed, jumping from treetop to treetop to save on time. 'Stay alive Kagome.' He silently pleads, 'I'm coming. Just stay alive!'

- - - - - - - - -

'Inuyasha, help!' Kagome whimpers mentally as she walks onto a scaffold that seemed to have been made haphazardly. All she really wanted to do was fall, cry and wait for the blow, but her pride refuses to let her do that. So instead, she stands, head held high, though her eyes implore Hojo to do something.

He merely turns his eyes to the ground, looking dejected, and then leaves her to stand alone.

Kagome gulps, looking down at the sea of violent faces, all alight in the savage joy of anticipation of seeing death. She suppresses a shiver, pulling the red coat closer around her, unconsciously running a hand over her shoulder, where she'd re-hidden the precious book.

Suddenly everything goes quiet as Sesshomaru makes his appearance. Soldiers quietly clear the way and bow as he passes, emotionlessly walking up the steps. He regards her for a moment before turning to the crowd, "This Sesshomaru rules with an iron hand. When he rules this land it will be no different. This woman has lied. What is law for lying to this Sesshomaru?"

A shout of "Death!" goes up before things go quiet again.

Sesshomaru turns, coolly gazing at her while drawing one of the two swords she notices dangling at his side. A hushed whisper goes through the crowd as he lifts it high over his head.

Silence claims the very air as he speaks again, "This is the fabled Tokijin, which only this Sesshomaru can wield. As an example to this land, this girl will have the honor of being felled by it."

"Honor my ass!" comes a familiar, gruff voice.

Kagome's eyes brighten and look to where the voice came from, only to be greeted with a thud and a blinding cloud of dust. As the cloud clears, Kagome smiles widely, recognizing the still blurry form without any trouble, "Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow and lowers his sword, "Little brother, this Sesshomaru sees you indeed live. You...have changed. Did you let your bitch do this to you? **(A.N. Meant in the female dog sense, not the profane one. Back to the story)**"

Inuyasha growls, "Shut up Sesshomaru, it's none of your damn business. It's my business though, that you're even here, not to mention that you attacked one of my villages. On the wishes of our father, explain yourself." By this time he'd made the jump to up on the scaffold with no real difficulty, ignoring Kagome's gasp of amazement in favor of staring his older brother down.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow, "This Sesshomaru has no need to explain himself to a half-breed. He see you have a new weapon with you." He mentions wryly, motioning to the bow and arrows, "Will our father's sword no longer work for you?"

Inuyasha growls low, practically ripping off the objects, stomping over to Kagome and shoving them into her hands, "They're hers. She left them at camp. And my sword works just fine. Want a demonstration? I'd gladly show you as I kick yer' ass back over the border!"

By this time some of the bolder guards try to sneak up the steps to try to ambush the younger brother. Suddenly the foremost soldier is staring at an arrow that lands not two inches from his foot. He hurriedly looks to where it came from only to find himself staring down a cocked arrow held in place by a ticked-looking Kagome.

"Don't. Move. The next one that does dies." She says in a deadly calm voice.

Inuyasha smirks as he hears the men gulp, "Looks like your men aren't as brave as they're said to be. They're afraid of a woman! Can't really blame them though, the wench is pretty handy with the bow. Now, we gonna fight or what?"

Sesshomaru seems about to retort when a feminine voice comes through the air, "Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Hey, where is everyone?"

Inuyasha's eyes widen, "You're kidding me. You brought her along? How did you manage to destroy a village if she's with you?!"

Sesshomaru doesn't get a chance to answer as a pair of bright eyes and a head of bouncy black hair comes around the corner, a smile instantly lighting her face when she sees the stoic king, "Sesshomaru-sama!" she says joyfully, racing as much as she could in her oversized dress. She latches onto his arm lovingly when she reaches him, smiling up at before noticing the other occupants of the structure, "Inu-kuro! **(A.N. Okay, I'm pretty sure I said this in a previous AN, but just in case, kuro (at least I'm pretty sure) means puppy.)** is that you? I hardly recognize you! What happened?"

Inuyasha grumbles at the nickname before mumbling, "I had some trouble with a witch, that's all."

The woman giggles a little before turning to Kagome, who was a bit off balance due to the sudden change of mood, "I'm sorry, I don't quite remember you. Kikyo was it?"

Kagome shakes her head, putting her bow behind her back, "No, my name is Kagome. We haven't ever met before. It's very nice to make your acquaintance though milady."

The girl smiles widely, "Please, just call me Rin." She then turns to Inuyasha again, "Inu-kuro, what are you doing here? We've only been taking this seeing trip for a day or two, I didn't even think you'd know we were here yet."

An idea flashes through Kagome's head, and she speaks before Inuyasha can reply, "Actually, we didn't. We were on our way to see about a report on a destroyed village when we happened upon your encampment. Inuyasha was just asking for Lord Sesshomaru's help in helping the village that was attacked since we think it would be best if his subjects at large did not see him in his present state."

Rin's eyes go wide before she looks up at Sesshomaru, oblivious to the looks that the brothers are giving Kagome, "Oh Sesshomaru-sama! Those poor people! Can we help them, can we? It would mean ever so much to me if we could."

Sesshomaru closes his eyes as if contemplating, but everyone already knows the answer. He takes a deep breath and has a small grimace on his face when he says, "For you Rin. Only for you."

At this Rin squeals happily and hugs him tightly, making him look rather uncomfortable.

Kagome lets out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, thinking, 'Well this should be interesting. Oh well, at least they would kill each other for a while.'

**A.N. Yay! No one dies! Lol, the best of both worlds, butt-kicking attitude but a non-violent solution. Sorry if Sesshomaru seemed a bit over the top, he just came out that way in this chappie. Next chappie, the village, I'm still deciding whether or not I want it to be Kagome's village, I guess we'll both find out! Now to the Reviewer Replies!**

**RebelWriter- I know, I don't understand it either, but oh well, it's their story. And this one won't be that way, so you know at least one story you can count on to have butt-kicking girls! Lol**

**RoseMaiden-Alright, I'm typing up the first chappie now. I may even get it up tonight! If not, than please be content with a songfic I wrote a while ago for Rurouni Kenshin that I found, and I'll get the first chapter up ASAP .**

**Copperline Kitty-Lol, I'll go as fast as I can, but I've also got school to worry about (Belch.), so I have to balance a bit.**

**Stary Kagome-Sorry for not responding to your review for chapter 10 if you got it in before I updated, but I didn't get it in time. Well, now you know how she got out of her predicament -. **

**Well, that's all for now, R&R please!**


	14. The Village

Chapter 13: The Village

After Inuyasha went off and brought the horses, the camp picked up and started to move back the way they'd come. Kagome and Rin become fast friends, gabbing happily and leaving the brothers to sulk around behind. They move at an amazingly quick pace, Kagome notices, crossing a good deal of the distance by the time they stopped for lunch. After lunch, where Inuyasha had pulled Kagome to the side to ask her exactly what the hell she was thinking, to which she'd responded that she was doing what she thought best then promptly left, they set off as the same quick pace.

Before the sun is very low in the sky, Kagome sees the village that had been attacked on the horizon, but when she does, she stops her horse, her face losing all of its color as she watches the black smoke that still stains the blue sky above. Rin notices her riding partner is gone and turns her horse around, looking concernedly at her, "Kagome? Are you alright?"

Kagome gulps, still white as a sheet, eyes wide as dinner plates, "Th...That's my village!" she cries, kicking her horse to a gallop.

Rin gallops after her, Sesshomaru turning to the troops on his own white horse **(A.N. Honestly, could you see him riding any other color of horse?)** "Take off your armor, we don't need them thinking we mean harm. Also, if asked where you are from, say you were sent to help, nothing more. Finally, this Sesshomaru needs not remind you all of the penalty for taking what is not yours. Remember it well. Dismissed."

While he was saying this, Inuyasha dismounts and hurries down, keeping out of sight of the villagers while looking for Kagome. He finds her, off her horse, struggling to get through a crowd and away from some guy at the same time. Inuyasha looks around, everyone was focused on getting the last of the fires put out, so he chances dropping down, grabbing Kagome around the waist, snarling in the boy's face before leaping onto one of the few still intact roofs. "You okay Kagome?"

She takes a deep breath, "Yeah, thanks Inuyasha. I didn't think I'd ever get through all that! Could you please take me to my house? I have to make sure Grandpa and Souta are all right!"

Inuyasha looks at her for a moment before nodding and turning around, "Get on my back."

Kagome blinks, "What?"

Inuyasha growls a bit, "Get on my back. It'll let me travel quicker than if I have to drag you by the arm. Now where's your house?"

Kagome hesitates before getting on his back and pointing in a general direction, "Over there about five streets. It's the only house that faces the forest."

Inuyasha nods, "Gotcha." then takes off. He hears Kagome gasp slightly at the speed and smirks. They land on the building Kagome described less then a minute after they set off and Inuyasha lets her off in an adjoining alley. She quickly runs in and, before she even checks the house, she opens a window so he can come in, giving him a quick smile before going to check the house.

Inuyasha hesitantly climbs in, nervously looking around. He was in what appeared to be a small storage room that had various herbs in it that made his nose itch. He cautiously peers out of the room, sees no one and exits, quickly closing the door behind him to dull the smell.

No sooner than he lets out a relieved breath his ears pick up footfalls, 'Hmm...those sound to light to be Kagome's. I wonder who that could...' He doesn't get to finish his thought as something small streaks around the corner and crashes right into him, knocking them both off balance. After he lands on his butt Inuyasha opens his eyes, only to see a young boy, probably no older then ten, lying on top of him, eyes still shut tight.

Immediately Inuyasha winces and gets ready to flatten his ears at the inevitable scream that was to come when the kid opened his eyes. Slowly, the kid does, taking in the sight that lay before him, or more correctly, under him. The first thing he did was jump off, as anyone would've, no matter who it was they ran into. Inuyasha slowly gets up, brushing off his red coat (which he'd gotten back from Kagome) and pants. He looks at the boy, expecting to see the familiar pallor of fright upon his face, but instead is met by the boy's curious gaze. "Who are you?" came his question.

Inuyasha blinks. No scream, no 'what IS it!?', no call for help, just a simple, curious, slightly friendly 'who are you?'. He'd never been asked that. He just stares for a moment before replying, "Name's Inuyasha. I came with Kagome." He quiets for a moment before asking, "Aren't you afraid of me?"

The boy's eyes brighten, "Kagome's back? Alright!" then he tilts his head, "Afraid of you? Why? Have you done something to me that I don't remember?"

Inuyasha dumbly shakes his head, to which Souta smiles, "Well, I'm gonna go find Kagome now. Do you know where she is?"

Inuyasha shrugs, "She should be somewhere in the house."

Souta continues to smile, "Thanks. My name is Souta by the way. Thanks for bringing Kagome home."

**A.N. Aw! How sweet! Lol, I love Inuyasha and Souta's relationship in the anime, and I just had to fit it in here ! More village action in the next chappie. And, yes RebelWriter, the long awaited...Kouga bashing! Lots and Lots of Kouga bashing next chappie, as he comes to her house to find out what's exactly going on! Now, on to Reviewer Replies!**

**StaryKagome- Lol, that was the plan. There's a reason Inuyasha calls her a little minx you know lol. I would've been very happy to hear his voice as well, I think I may have fainted in relief lol.**

**RebelWriter-Lol, no, she's pretty much always like that. There was this one line that one of my friends at school told me and I think it suits her well. 'Once no one could get her to talk. Now it's getting her to shut up that's the problem!' lol. I know I've heard that line somewhere else as well, but oh well -. And, as I said, Kouga bashing's in the next chappie like you've been waiting for . What fun.**

**RoseMaiden- Yeah, I liked what I did with her too. I didn't want a fight scene to happen quite yet (personally I don't think I'm that good at them) so I figured out another way to get them to stop that was at least slightly plausible .**

**Copperline Kitty- Lucky. I get tons of homework, whether we goof around or not. I don't have any teachers that can rap, but my Spanish teacher's in love with Nelly lol.**

**Well, until next time, R&R please!**


	15. Koga Gets What's Coming to Him and Battl...

Chapter 14: Koga Gets What's Coming to Him and Battle Stations!

As all this is going on, Koga is fighting to get through the same crowd that Inuyasha had pulled Kagome out of. Only now the crowd is getting thicker as Sesshomaru's troops steadily flow in. He tries numerous times to get them to move, only to be ignored. Ignored by the villagers (except for a few of his lackies) because they were honestly tired of his 'better-than-you' attitude, and ignored by the soldiers because, well, after spending as much time as they did with Lord Sesshomaru, they really weren't afraid of some wet-behind-the-ears village kid.

He finally gets through the thick of it and rushes over to Kagome's house, pounding on the door. He hears some muffled moving around before Kagome opens the door, beaming (at least that's what he thinks) "Kouga, what a nice surprise."

'Oh no, what is he doing here?' She wonders silently. "Kagome! You're here! I was afraid that that monster had carried you off somewhere. I should've known my woman was too strong for that." Her eyes narrow. Usually show would be able to take a comment like that with a sigh, but not now. Spending weeks away from him had greatly reduced her tolerance for his claims. Him insulting Inuyasha probably didn't help matters for him either, though she tried not to think of that. In any case, she decides that it's time to put her foot down.

"Kouga, for the last time, I am NOT your woman! I would have to be dumber than a box of rocks to even consider wanting to be 'your woman! All you do is objectify me and say I'm 'yours' simply because you think I'm pretty! What girl in their right mind would want that?! You're a chauvinistic, stuck up, pig of a man, and I've never even liked you! Leave me alone Koga! Oh, and also, he's not a monster, he's more of a man than you'll ever be! Good-bye Kouga, and don't you dare come back! If you do, I won't be held responsible for my actions!"

Then she slams the door and leans against it, face red, her heart pounding and her breath only coming in pants. She looks up when she hears a praising whistle, to see Souta clapping his hands off, whooping and hollering like no one's business, her grandpa with an approving smile, and Inuyasha a ways behind them, simply looking shocked and a bit scared. Kagome blushes, making her face even redder, "Souta, you weren't supposed to hear all that."

The boy just laughs, "Ah but sis! That was great! I've wanted to see you do that since forEVER! The look on his face was priceless." He then turns to Inuyasha, "Koga is a jerk that's been trying to get Kagome forever. He always tried to suck up to me, but I'm to smart for a dummy like him!" At this he puffs his chest out, beaming.

Inuyasha nervously smiles at him before looking to Kagome, "So umm, want to go help or something?"

Kagome seems about to respond when Souta cuts in, "Aw! Are you going already Inuyasha? Can't you stay? Please? Dinner's almost ready if you do." He pleads, with the ever so famous little kid puppy dog eyes.

Inuyasha sighs, about to make some excuse when his stomach lets out a loud growl, causing Souta to laugh, "I think your stomach just answered for you. Okay, sit over there." He says, pointing at one of the chairs that surround their small table before turning to the others, smiling a mile a minute, "Alright! Kagome! Grandpa! Battle stations!'

Inuyasha barely has time to sit and wonder 'Battle stations?' before the small house flies into action. Souta runs to the storage room door, while Kagome and 'Grandpa' go into what he can only guess is a small kitchen, consisting of only a sink, a small stove and oven, some counter space, and a few drawers and cupboards. Moments later Kagome rushes out, bowls in one hand, crude metal silverware in the other. As she sets the table by placing the bowls in one place, then flipping her wrist to throw them to their correct places, Grandpa is making a grand din yelling from the kitchen.

When he finishes yelling Souta runs in the storage room and reappears with four packets of something, telling back before throwing them one at a time. It's obvious that he couldn't clear even the small distance between where he was and the kitchen, but just as the first package starts its descent, Kagome was there. She swings them up and over Inuyasha's head, where they land in Grandpa's open waiting hands. He then goes into the kitchen where Inuyasha can see him open them and then put four strange white blocks into a large pot.

As he looks on in slight wonder, Koga is stomping about in the woods, letting off steam, "That wench! 'I'm not your woman!' Like hell she isn't! I've worked to damn long for her to have her reject me now! Especially if she's rejecting me for that...that...thing!" This last thought has him seeing red. He's just about to entirely lose his temper when he hears a low chuckle. He whirls around, "Who's there?"

A low bass voice replies, "Do you want Kagome? I can help you. I can make you so strong that she wouldn't have a choice. Would you like that?"

**A.N. Bum bum BUM! Oh, and the plot thickens! How much you wanna bet Kouga's stupid enough to say yes to the 'mysterious voice'? Well, I think I've run out of stuff to say in here...so onto the Reviewer Replies!**

**Copperline Kitty- Thanks for the support! I'll try to keep it up!**

**StaryKagome- Well, there's Koga bashing for you! Lol, as well as a little more in the Souta/Inuyasha relationship, and a bit of how the Higurashi's get along together.**

**RebelWriter-Thanks! That's been bugging me ALL day! So, how did you like my Kouga bashing? More to come I promise, and it'll get better, I hope. But yeah, I totally loved you're story, I plan on continuing to review it!**

**Starflower-Gem- Thanks! For telling me and for reviewing, it means a lot to me!**

**Well, that's all for now, R&R please!**


	16. Neither Here Nor There

Chapter 15: Neither Here Nor There

Soon after a very interesting dinner, Inuyasha gets the itch to move again, but Souta quickly shoots down the idea by showing that it was quite dark. Even if they did leave, they would get nowhere. Inuyasha sighed in defeat, surrendering to the energetic youth that stared at him strangely **(A.N. Aka, the way kids do when they meet someone that they think is absolutely the COOLEST lol.) **

Later that night, when the village settles down and all are asleep, Kagome looks down from her place on her roof to her window, which Inuyasha is presently climbing out of. "Hey." She says quietly.

Inuyasha glances up at her before jumping the distance to land beside her, sitting as well before speaking, "I thought I smelled you out here. Why aren't you inside? Weren't you the one just last night complaining about it getting cold at night?"

Kagome chuckles lightly, pulling her knees to her closer as a soft breeze billows her thick wool nightgown, "I was just looking at the stars. They help me think."

Inuyasha turns his head the other way, trying not to interested, quietly asks, "What do you need help thinking about?"

Kagome sighs, looking towards the ground, she stays quiet for a few moments before replying by softly asking her own question, "Which one are you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, "What?" surprised as much by the question as by the thought that he was actually the one that occupied her thoughts.

Kagome gulps before starting again, keeping her eyes trained on the roof, "For so long, I was positive that you were a chauvinistic egotist that was used to getting everything he wanted, but then...then you showed me this completely different side to you. It was like you were a different person. You actually acted like you cared. Then I saw yet another side of you when Sango came with the news of the attacked village, one that was really responsible. Then I find out you're the Prince, then you go back to being arrogant, the you come and rescue me, acting like you're going to kill your older brother because he threatened me. Then once we got here you sneak around, only to jump into the middle of a crowd. You're like a living paradox Inuyasha. I just want to know, which one is the real you?"

Inuyasha stares up at the starry sky not talking for a long time before finally answering, "I'm not anything, Neither here nor there. It's always been like that, that's all. Look, you should get inside. I don't want to be held responsible if you catch a cold." With that he jumps down and heads inside.

'Oh Inuyasha, why won't you let me in?' Kagome wonders as she looks back to the sky, unaware that just inside her window a certain someone is kicking himself, asking the exact same thing.

- - - - - - -

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Koga stops walking, "Are we there yet? We started walking when the sun was still in the sky, not the moon's directly overhead."

The mysterious voice, which had seemed to be careful to keep it's presence only near enough so he could see its shadow and hear its voice, chuckles darkly, "Yes young one, the time has come. Tell me, young one, are you familiar with the legend of what a werewolf is?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Koga asks a bit nervously.

"That thing that took Kagome is a demon. To beat it, you would have to be a demon, yet you don't want to villagers to shun you. Thusly the best solution is a temporary one. When the moonlight meets you eyes, the power I will give you will transform you into a demon that has a much better chance of beating what took Kagome then you do."

Koga looks hesitant, "And then I get Kagome?"

The smile nearly drips off of the shadow's voice, "Yes, then you get Kagome. Without the competition, what choice will she have?"

Koga smirks at the thought, "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

**A.N. KOGA YOU IDIOT! sighs He didn't even ask if there was a catch, the idiot. And yes, I'm making Koga a regular human for most of the time, mostly cause I didn't want to bring the Shikon into it, I might later, but not now, and it's the only other thing I could think of. Not much going on in this chappie, more just setting up for the next one, which I promise, as usual, to have out as soon as possible! Now on to Reviewer Replies!**

**Inuyashasonly1- Lol, thanks for the input, I thought the dinner scene was pretty funny too. And, as you can see, Koga did indeed say yes shakes my head the moron. Well, thanks for the review!**

**RebelWriter- Yes indeed, disembodied voices are trouble, especially ones that make you seemingly harmless (to you) deals. I'll reveal who it is in later chapters, how much later, I don't know, but later lol. And don't worry, there won't be any rape in here, though it would be a very easy way for Koga to end his own life as you said. Also, thanks for the advice on fight scenes; I'll try it out on paper before posting anything. **

**RoseMaiden- Don't worry about it, I know as well as anyone the pains of homework. Thanks for the compliment on the Koga bashing, I tried to think of everything that I'd want to tell him and then put it all in Kagome's mouth lol. **

**Neko-Yuff16- Thanks for the review; I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Chibi-Sess- Well thanks for reviewing at least! Oh, and technically, as you may have noticed, Hojo wasn't a horse, it was just Hojo's horse that the Higurashi's bought and named after him when everyone thought he died.**

**Chibi Rouyakan- OO Oh shoot lol. I had no idea, as you may have put together lol. Well, I meant 'puppy', so we'll just pretend I put that there instead and from now on I'll get it right. Thanks for the heads-up! Thanks for the support too!**


	17. Wolves and the Fight Scene

Chapter 16: The Wolves and the Fight Scene

The village is woken in the middle of the night by a long howl. Inuyasha starts awake from his near-peaceful sleep in the tree by Kagome's window, hand instinctively going to his side. Seconds later Kagome opens her window, looking to him, "What was that?" she asks, clearly frightened.

Inuyasha shrugs, looking in the direction the howl came from, "It's wasn't me. Came from somewhere in the woods. Maybe we should..." He doesn't get to finish his sentence as his nose catches a scent and he quickly jumps to her window, grabbing her around the waist and then back to his tree.

Kagome looks at him, confusion evident on her face, and almost asks him what's going on before noticing the look of intense concentration he has, ears twitching to and fro, eyes gazing at the tree line. He was waiting for something. Kagome turns as well, straining to see what he had sensed.

Suddenly half a dozen shadows burst from the forest, making a beeline for the tree the two are in. Only when the forms are nearly under them can Kagome tell what they are, and she grips Inuyasha's outer shirt tighter because of it. Their tree was surrounded on all sides by wolves. The beasts take turns jumping, nipping at their heels. Finally, Inuyasha gets tired of staying still, so he turns to Kagome, giving her a quick "Stay here." before dropping down on the small pack. Kagome watches in horror as the six animals converge on him, biting and scratching. He fights them as best he can, killing two of them before the remaining four retreat.

Inuyasha stares after them a moment before he jumps back into the tree and grabs Kagome, swinging her onto his back. He then goes into her room and grabs her weapon before heading back out, straight into the forest. Kagome looks at him from over his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

Inuyasha continues to run, glancing back at her as he explains, "That was way to direct to be just a random attack. Someone sent those wolves, and I intend to find out who."

They travel in silence until they reach a clearing, to see that the four surviving wolves from before are resting there. Inuyasha lets Kagome off, whispering, "Stay close and be ready to shoot. There's no telling what might happen."

As soon as he says this, a loud laugh can be heard before a voice seems to come from everywhere at once, "Oh there's telling. In fact, I can tell you exactly what will happen. I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp, and then I'm going to make Kagome mine once and for all. Get ready to die demon!" With that a bigger shadow then that of the wolves shoots from the trees, this once nearly straight up.

The body is silhouetted against the near full moon, seeming to hang there while Kagome gasps. The silhouette was that of a human, male by the looks of it, though the hair was in a high ponytail. That wasn't what made Kagome gasp, it wasn't the height of the jump either. It was the very easily distinguishable arched tail that came out of the thing's back.

After a few moments where time seems to freeze, the form speeds to the ground like an arrow, landing in a crouch with a thud. It straightens and for the first time they see the face of their assailant, evoking a sneer from Inuyasha and a strange mixture of confusion, shock and anger from Kagome as she yells, "Koga! What happened to you?!"

Koga smirks, "Ah Kagome, fear not my sweet! I'll take care of this demon, and then we can be together!"

Kagome grits her teeth, yelling, "I am not your 'sweet' moron! And you didn't answer my question! Why do you have a tail growing out of your butt!?"

As if hearing itself mentioned, the said tail perks up and comes around so that Koga can hold it lightly in his hand, "What, this? Just a side effect from some new power I've come into."

"New power my ass! That's a demonic aura if I've ever smelled one! And it's not really yours, who gave it to you turd for brains?"

Koga growls, as do the wolves that are in the clearing. Then Koga's nose twitches slightly, catching some scent that turns his growl into a confident grin, and then he takes up a position that shows he wants a fight. "None of your business. Now, less talking, more fighting. The sooner I finish you off, the sooner I claim my prize."

Kagome is about to interject when Inuyasha steps in front of her, effectively silencing her, "You're not going to lay one filthy claw on her you dirty wolf. Alright, I'll fight, just keep Kagome out of it." With that he draws the sword he'd not taken off since this escapade began.

Koga can't help but laugh, "What is that rusted piece of shit supposed to be? You couldn't cut paper with that thing!"

Inuyasha smirks at the comment before calmly bringing his sword in front of him. He then flexes his arm muscles, causing the sword to transform, gaining the satisfying effects of Kagome's small yelp and all the color draining from the wolf's face. "This? This is going to be what I'm going to tan your hide with. You'll never bother Kagome again!" With that he charges, sword held high and sights on the slowly recovering Koga.

The wolf demon barely regains his wits in time and misses getting cleaved in two by a hair's width, rolling to the side to avoid the downward slash. He gets back to his feet and launches himself at his opponent, already running mostly on adrenaline and the new instincts that came with his new form. He makes a swing for Inuyasha's jaw, missing his target but catching his shoulder instead as Inuyasha shifts away. No time for thought, Koga swings his other arm and feels the satisfying crack of knuckle against bone as he hits him in the chest. He's so pleased with the sound he stops long enough for Inuyasha to be able to jump away, getting some distance from him

'Damn, he's stronger then I thought' Inuyasha curses, 'I can't let him get another hit like that or he'll definitely crack my ribs. I gotta stay one step in front of him.' He thinks before throwing himself into another charge. He swings at the wolf, only to have him dodge smoothly. He growls, swinging again, only to have the same thing happen. He tries, over and over, only to have the exact same thing happen everytime. "Damnit! Hold still so I can cut you in two!" he screams frustratedly.

Koga just laughs, "Aww, can the little doggy not keep up with the big bad wolf?"

Inuyasha growls, "That does it!" He then slams his sword back into its hilt, closing the gap more quickly then Koga could understand what's going on and smashes him right in the jaw, causing the cocky wolf to go sailing back several feet and land on his back.

The wolf slowly gets up, massaging his mouth slightly before wiping away a bit of blood that trickles do his lip, "You'll pay for that." He says, growling.

Inuyasha takes up his own position, never taking his eyes off of him, "Try me." More than ready when the wolf charges him. He expertly avoids the blows that are thrown at him, waiting for an opening to make itself known. When it does, in the form of Koga stupidly leaving his flank open during a spin kick, he power-drives it, a sickening crack sounding through the clearing as Koga flies again.

Koga gets up, failing at first, slipping and falling to the ground at first, before trying again and succeeding. He breathes hard, holding his side in pain as he regards his opponent, wincing slightly while straightening. He bites back a moan as he shifts to a fighting position again, only to be hit down again before he can get ready for it.

Kagome watches the whole battle in awed horror at the power displayed. She snaps out of her trance when she sees Inuyasha start to mercilessly pummel Koga, 'I can't let him kill Koga! I can't let him kill!' the thought suddenly flashes through her mind, and before she knows it she's running towards him.

Inuyasha raises his hand to hit his opponent again, mind given over more to the instincts that run through his veins then he'd like to admit. His opponent had challenged his primary claim on the female he was courting, said his instincts, and for that his opponent must die or he will come back to make another challenge. He goes to hit the one who dared challenge him, only to find his hand would not fall. He looks up to see that it's being held, and as his eyes go up more, they look upon a slightly distressed face. His eyes widen as a single thought passes through his mind, 'Kagome...'

He looks down once again at the bloodied and bruised demon beneath him, nearly yelping in surprise, jumping off quickly and to Kagome's side. His eyes never leave Koga's battered form as he whispers "Did...did I do that?"

Kagome looks at him and nods, "Yes, you did. Don't worry though Inuyasha, the important thing is that you didn't kill him and that he won't ever bother us again. Come on Inuyasha, let's go back to the house."

Inuyasha gulps and nods, grateful to get away from the reminder of what could happen when he let his instincts override his mind.

After they leave the clearing, the wolves, who had been watching, carefully go over to Koga's side, licking at some of his bruises and cuts in an effort to help stop the bleeding, as well as to try and wake their new master up. Slowly he does, and gives a silent command for them to carry him, which they do. They run deep into the woods, Koga on their backs, the wolf demon swearing revenge on the demon that did this to him. 'No,' he thinks pityingly as he remembers what he'd sniffed earlier, 'not a demon. I got beaten by a lousy half-demon.' before he drifts into an uneasy unconsciousness.

The opening in the trees is left deserted, a cold wind blows through it and the trees surrounding it, ripping the leaves from their branches. In the next instant, a shadowed form is standing in the middle of it, chuckling darkly, "And so it begins. Before this game is finished, I shall have everything I wish, the land, the girl and the power." From beneath his cloak the figure smirks, "Perfect. Now for Phase Two."

**A.N. Oh scaary! So, how'd I do on my first fight scene? Be honest, but not brutal, please. Anyways, onto Reviewer Replies!**

**RebelWriter-No problem, any time you have concerns, just voice them and I'll do my best to reassure you. Lol, thanks, I thought the idea was pretty creative myself, plus it got me out of including the Shikon, at least for a while like I said. And yes, Koga is an idiot, a big fat loser idiot lol. That's why we love bashing him so much lol. I like that quote too, honestly I don't think I can write 'all fluff, no stuff' stories though, my brain gets bored while I'm writing it lol.**

**Inuyashasonly1- Yeah, Koga is a moron. And I noticed that too, oh well. I guess that's just part of the charm of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. So sweet!**

**RoseMaiden- Thanks for the compliment! And I agree (duh lol) that Koga's a complete and utter hopeless idiot. I'll try my best to update as much as possible, and hopefully the workload at school stays light for the both of us!**

**Copperline Kitty- Thanks for the support, and don't worry about forgetting to review, I'm just happy that anyone reviews at all! Lol.**

**Well, that's all for now, R&R please!**


	18. Confusion

Chapter 17: Confusion

Inuyasha jumps up to Kagome's window, girl in arms, and crawls into her room before depositing her on the floor. They stay that way for a few moments before Inuyasha turns to leave. He is stopped, however, by her hands gripping his haori. He looks down at her to find a confused yet determined look in her eyes as she says, "Inuyasha, I have some questions, and you're not leaving until they're answered." in a voice that leaves no room for argument.

Inuyasha sighs, he'd been afraid of this. He sits on the floor while she makes herself comfortable on her bed. He glances to the window; he could make a break for it. He quickly dismisses the idea though; owing up to the fact that this was going to happen sooner or later.

Kagome takes a deep breath before starting, "Inuyasha, don't think I'm drilling you, but I'm so confused right now. Some things are just not adding up in my head. What were you talking about back there, 'demonic aura'? What really happened to Koga? And on a similar note, the other night when I went to Sesshomaru's camp, how could he smell your coat when he was a good two yards away and I could hardly smell it when I had it on? Please Inuyasha, help me to understand."

For a moment Inuyasha blinks. The one question he'd been anticipating, one having to do with a certain 'half-breed' comment, she hadn't mentioned. He quickly recovers thought and closes his eyes, thinking of the best way to answer the questions she had asked. "Well, do you know what an aura is?"

Kagome nods, "Well yeah, Grandpa is an apothecarian after all. People are always coming around, complaining about troubled auras and other nonsense like that."

Inuyasha looks her straight in the eyes; "It's not nonsense Kagome. Everyone has an aura, I should know, I can smell them. Well, Koga's changed from what it was earlier. Just now it was like that of a demon's."

Kagome gasps, "A demon? You mean he was possessed?"

Inuyasha shakes his head, "No Kagome, I mean he was a demon. A wolf demon to be exact. That's why he could control the wolves. Somehow he found a way to change himself into a demon."

Kagome's eyes go wide, "But...but...he didn't look like what I thought demons looked like! I mean, sure, the tail was weird, but I didn't think he was demonic! What happened to him?" She asks, repeating her earlier question.

Inuyasha shrugs and shakes his head, "That I don't know. Something big, that's all I know right now."

Kagome nods slowly, mind more on thinking then physical reactions, linking two experiences together, 'Koga sniffs and seems to smell something on Inuyasha that I couldn't, and the other night Sesshomaru could smell Inuyasha way better then I could. Could that mean that he...he...'

Inuyasha sees realization dawn behind her eyes and nods sadly, looking at the ground, unable to keep eye contact with her. Things are silent for a long while before Kagome asks quietly, "In...Inuyasha, are you...are you a demon?"

His ears flatten against his head at the slight not of fear in her voice as he nods again. He then turns to leave, "I'll be going now then." He says just as quietly. He almost jumps out the window when Kagome stops him physically and verbally.

She grabs his hand, quickly saying, "Inuyasha...wait..." The silver-furred boy halts, not turning, but not going either. Kagome takes this as an opportunity to speak, and she uses it to ask another question, "What makes you and your brother different?"

This causes Inuyasha to turn, a confused look on his face, "What?"

Kagome has a small smile on her face, "I always heard in the bedtime stories Grandpa used to read that demons were evil creatures. But, your brother's helping the village repair, even though technically he was the one who helped to get it this way in the first place, and you..." her smile becomes ever softer, "you came, even though you can't let yourself be seen. You've also protected me, that's not evil at all. What makes you two different from the others?"

Inuyasha almost drowns himself as he gazes into her big, coffee colored eyes. "Kagome..." he whispers, unable to say anything else. He was amazed, to put it lightly. He had been certain that when she learned what she just had, she would scream and be terrified of him, all memories prior flying out the window in the face of it. Instead...instead she acted like this, curious; not showing the least bit of fear after the question was out. He hadn't known people like her even existed.

Before he is even aware of what he's doing, he has her in his arms, trying to express the gratitude he held for the girl. After a few minutes he lets her go enough so that he can look at her, blushing a bit before quickly saying, "It's late. We should try to get some more sleep while we can." With that he jumps out of the window before Kagome can say anything.

She sits there, dazed and quickly falling asleep as the adrenaline that had kept her going was wearing off. She snuggles down, unconsciously wishing Inuyasha was there to snuggle into, and the last thought she has before falling asleep is a half-conscious realization that he never answered her question.

**A.N. Alright, a bit fluffier than usual, but it's all good. The fluff wasn't entirely without purpose lol. Now that Koga's out of the way for a while, I've been thinking about where to go with this story next. I was thinking....nah, I won't spoil the surprise lol, but if you guys have suggestions on what you think should happen next, feel free to say so. I figure now that Kagome knows about demons, there's a possibility that they could have more demons coming their way, but I may wait until later to do that. Anyways, on to Reviewer Replies!**

**NekoYuff- Thanks for the complements! I'll continue to update as frequently as possible!**

**StaryKegome- Thanks for saying my fight scene was good! I was SO nervous about it lol. Yeah, I thought the 'courting' bit was pretty cute too. **

**RoseMaiden- Thanks! That was only the second fight scene that I've ever written as far as I can remember, and my first one sucked, so I was nervous about this one. Lol, I probably would've liked help with my fight scene, but unfortunately it turns out that my friends are worse at writing them then me!**

**RebelWriter- Thanks! Lol, wow, I seem to be saying that a lot today in reviews. I can't wait to read your next chappie btw. Lol, yep, it was definitely a good way to get Inuyasha ticked off, and I can't blame him either lol. **

**Starflower-Gem- My favorite part of Inuyasha's personality is probably, as a writer at least, his mouth. Lol, his dialog is just so fun to write! On the show...oh who am I kidding, it's his mouth on the show too lol. Thanks for the complement on my fight scene, I really appreciate it! I'll continue to update as quickly as possible!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers! Alright, that's all for now, R&R please!**


	19. The Reason Behind Solitude

Chapter 18: The Reason Behind Solitude

The next morning Kagome wakes up to a high pitched scream. Fearing wolves, she runs to the window and throws it open, only to find a small girl screaming and running away from a boy that was chasing her. Kagome nearly collapses in relief, glancing to the tree to see how Inuyasha was taking the noise, only to find him not there. The thought of him leaving her begins to panic her when she hears a yawn directly behind her along with the sleepy complaint of "Stupid kids. Shouldn't be allowed outside this early."

Kagome yelps and spins around to find the demon standing sleepily behind her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the pout of someone who was rudely woken up. She lets out a sigh of relief, before a thought creeps into her head that causes her to blush, "Umm, Inuyasha? Did you sleep in my room?"

The imagined response that flashes through her mind, which consists of him taking her in his arms and lazily telling her to come back to bed, comes out of nowhere before she can stop it. She mentally shakes her head of it as he says, "Only since daybreak. Didn't want the villagers to see me, so I snuck in and slept by the wall. Why?"

Kagome continues to blush, "N...No reason...Umm...are you hungry? Grandpa should be up and if he isn't, I can always fix something."

Inuyasha perks up at the mention of food, "Could I have that ramen stuff again? That stuff has got to be like heaven!"

Kagome giggles a bit, "Alright, how about this. If Grandpa isn't up, I'll make you some more ramen, but if he is, then we eat what he's cooked up. If you don't make a big scene about not being able to eat ramen, then we'll find a big hat to cover your eats and hide your eyes and I'll show you around my hometown. If anyone asks about the fur or nails, we can just say you're just really hairy or you like your nails long because it gives you an extra advantage in a fight."

Inuyasha looks hesitant, but finally nods, crossing his arms, "Alright I guess, as long as I'm here I might as well look around." He then cocks an eyebrow; "You've been planning this, haven't you?"

Kagome blushes slightly, "I might have given it a bit of thought last night."

Inuyasha can't help but smirk a bit before letting his arms fall to his side, "Well, let's go see if I can have my ramen." Then he turns and walks out of the room, followed shortly by Kagome.

Even before he gets down the stairs, Inuyasha knows he's going to be dragged around town, the old man easily being heard banging and clanging around the kitchen by him, along with the smell of some variation of eggs and burning bread. Seconds later Kagome rushes past him when she sees smoke billowing from the kitchen, yelling, "Grandpa!" though in more of a scolding tone than a worried one.

When he reaches the doorway he sees Kagome chasing the old man around with a wooden spoon, screaming something about 'never making toast in the oven' that makes him pin his ears back to his head in pain, wincing a little. Shortly afterwards he feels a small hand on his back and quickly turns his head to see Souta watching the chase, still yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He blinkingly stares at the two, sleepily smiling, saying in a hoarse morning voice, "Just like old times."

Inuyasha gawks at the boy, "You mean she used to try to kill the old man every day?"

Souta scratches the back of his head, yawning and clearing his throat before nodding, "Yeah, pretty much. Don't worry, it'll stop pretty soon, Kagome will serve us whatever Grandpa didn't burn to a crisp and everything will go back to normal."

Inuyasha looks back to Kagome, the thought passing through his head, 'So this is the life I stole her away from. I never knew she was so lucky.' Before clearing it and sitting down next to the boy, waiting for what he had said to pass.

Indeed, soon enough everything happens the way Souta had said it would, and they're just finishing up when a knock comes to the door. Kagome goes to answer it and is greeted by Sesshomaru's tall form towering over her, along with Rin's smaller one beside him, Rin smiling, "Hey Kagome! I'm glad to see you're alright. You ready for a day on the town?"

Kagome stutters, "Umm...well...actually Inuyasha and I..."

Sesshomaru cuts in before she can finish; "Inuyasha is needed by this Sesshomaru. We have matters that we must discuss. Now then, if you would be so kind as to show Rin to your room and this Sesshomaru to his brother, that would be quite adequate."

Kagome gulps under the icy gaze and nods, moving aside so that the two may enter, yelling to the dining room, "Inuyasha! Sesshomaru and Rin are..." she doesn't even finish the sentence before he's by her side, growling slightly at his brother.

"What do you want?" he sneers.

Sensing the tension, Kagome takes Rin's hand and slips off towards her bedroom, closing the door behind her. After determining they were safe from the brothers biting remarks and such, she lets out a sigh of relief before going to her closet to find something to wear.

As she does this Rin sits on her bad, still smiling, "Wow, it's been forever since I've sat on this kind of bed. Good memories."

Kagome looks from her closet, head tilted, "You mean you used to be a commoner? I thought you'd always been royalty."

Rin chuckles and shakes her head, "No way. In fact, I used to be an orphan that was lucky to have a village take me in. It was just my lucky day when the former leader of both these lands happened to pass through one day and took a liking to me. He took me in and raised me like his own, and, when his and the good queen's time had come, he left me in the safe, loving hands of Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome's eyes brighten as she enters her closet to change when an idea crosses her mind. She decides to wait until after she's done dressing, and once she steps out of the closet she comments nonchalantly, "So, you must have known Inuyasha when he was little, right?"

Rin cocks her head a bit, "I knew him when he was younger, yes. But he's a good deal older then me."

Kagome nods, powering on, "So then you must have known what he was like before he was cursed. Am I right?"

Rin just nods, curious to see where the girl was going with this, though she had a good idea. Kagome continues, "What was he like? I mean, I've seen so many sides of him lately, was he any one way when you knew him at first?"

Rin stays silent for a moment, thinking **(A.N. It's a miracle! Lol) **before saying, "Yes, he was. He was a lot of different ways, but I always sensed a deep current of sadness, and of loneliness beneath it all. He's changed."

This catches Kagome's attention. "He has? How?"

Rin smiles softly, "Simple. He's not lonely anymore. That much is for sure. When I knew him at first, it always struck me as odd that he was always alone. No matter where he'd go, it was like he repelled anyone that got within three or so feet of him. Then, one day, Sesshomaru-sama explained it to me. He didn't repel them, they repelled him, for what he was."

Kagome tilts her head, "You mean because he's a demon?"

Rin looks up at her in a confused gaze, "A demon? You mean, he hasn't told you?"

Kagome's heart seems to tighten a bit, "Told me what?" she asks cautiously.

Rin looks at her, like she was astonished that he apparently had left her in the dark about this tidbit of information, "Kagome, Inuyasha isn't a full demon. He's only a half demon. Sesshomaru-sama is his half-brother. When Sesshomaru-sama was born, his mother died giving birth to him, so the king took a second wife. She was human."

Kagome gasps, eyes widening, "I didn't think there was such a thing!" suddenly she starts to understand Inuyasha quite a bit better. "So that's why he was so nervous about me finding out about him being a demon! He was afraid that I'd find out he was half demon and half human and reject him like so many others had." As she says this, her heart fills with sympathy for the hanyou, before remembering something he'd said to her not to long ago. _"I don't need your pity Kagome." _

This is enough for her to get herself under control. Inuyasha wouldn't want her crying over him. And as sad as it was, she wasn't going to. Instead, she made a solemn vow to herself to show him that she knew what he was and accepted him for it. She would show him that the reason for his solitude was no longer valid.

**A.N. And so ends yet another chapter. Wow, Kagome took that secret well, then again, she just found out the guy that's been after her since, like, ever just got turned into a wolf demon last night. Methinks she would be a bit more open-minded after something like that. Next time, Kagome, Rin and Inuyasha go out for a day on the town. What mischief and hazards await them in the marketplace? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Now for the Reviewer Replies!**

**Neko-Yuff- lol, thank you, I will try to continue updating on as close to a day-to-day basis as possible. **

**Chibi-Sess- Okay, to save space or whatever I'm gonna combine both your reviews. Thanks for the complement on my fight scene. And yes, Koga is dumb...very. And yes, that was Naraku in the field. Honestly, with a villain as sly and shady as Naraku, do you really expect him to stay by a road killing people? I decided that behind every good Inu plot, there's a Naraku pulling the strings, up until Inu kicks his ass to the present and back that is lol. Thanks for your complements on my chapter as well. I will try to continue to update as quickly as possible.**

**StaryKegome- Yeah, I like a bit of fluff every now and again too, but usually there's got to be some plot behind it. I'm glad Kagome was open-minded too, then again, she just seems that kind of person, at least that's what I think. **

**RebelWriter-I'm glad you liked it. I try to write so that I would want to read it, plus, and I know this is a bit cliché, but this story seems to really write itself, and that's just she came out. And as I said before, Kagome seems to have that tendency, to accept people (or demons) and try to be their friend (unless of course, you're talking about Naraku or something lol). Thanks also to your complement on my fight scene, I'm glad to find that I was nervous for nothing.**

**Starflower-Gem- Thanks, I hope you like chapters to come just as much!**

**RoseMaiden- Thanks, I thought it was a pretty good question myself. To true, we don't always get what we want, if we did, then about 50 million people would own Inuyasha lol. Sorry I didn't update quite as fast as I have recently, the PSAT's are soon and I've had to study (belch). As soon as they're over I'll do my best to get back to the regular day/every other day update schedule.**

**priestessmykala- Thanks for telling me, yeah, I found that out a bit late eh heh. One of my other reviewers told me about the inu-kuro mix-up. Thank you again for informing and don't worry, I don't take any offense at all. I'm glad to have any help and rather be corrected and get it right than not be and keep getting it wrong lol.**

**Well, that's all for now. R&R please!**


	20. The Village and the Same Old Story, With...

Chapter 19: The Town and Same Old Sad Story, With a Different Ending

After Kagome had gotten ready, the two girls peek out of the room to see if it was safe. For a moment the strange quiet scares Kagome before she sees Sesshomaru sitting, arms crossed, across the table from a very disturbed looking Inuyasha. Kagome makes her way over to him, trying to will him into looking at her. When that doesn't work she lets out a quiet "Inuyasha?"

At his name, the half-demon looks up at the girl, indecision and turmoil shining clearly in his eyes. This only causes further worry for Kagome, who takes the silence to ask, "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" in a slightly more nervous tone.

Inuyasha sighs, bowing his head, breaking eye contact before saying quietly, "We've been tricked."

Kagome's brow furrows, "What? Tricked? What do you mean Inuyasha?"

He runs a hand through his hair; "Sesshomaru didn't attack the village. He was headed for my castle to see if I was still alive, but he didn't attack the village. Someone that looked like him did. Or at least someone that looked like him to my informant."

At this Sesshomaru nods, "Correct. This Sesshomaru is much too important to busy himself with the likes of such a pathetic village. But you should not worry yourselves with this matter. This Sesshomaru will deal with it."

Inuyasha growls, "Then what the hell did you tell me for idiot?!"

Sesshomaru regards him as coldly as always, "This Sesshomaru merely thought his half-breed excuse of a ruler would appreciate the knowledge that there is a shape-shifter in your country. That is all. Now, you shall go and assist Kagome and Rin correct?"

Rin's face lights up, "That's a perfect idea Sesshomaru-sama! Little old us couldn't possibly carry everything that we'll inevitably buy, having big, strong Inu-kun **(AN I figured this was safer then trying for the puppy thing again lol. –kun is something that you call a close male friend.)** along will solve that problem perfectly!" she says, ignoring the grumbling fit said half-demon was giving.

Kagome can't help but giggle a bit at the immature way he was acting before sidling up to him and squatting down so that she was eye-level with his sulking form. "Ah, come on Inuyasha, it'll be fun!" She then leans in close to his ear and whispers, "Later, we might even be able to dump Rin and just have fun around town, just the two of us, like we first planned."

At this his ears perk slightly and he heaves a sigh that seems a little forced. "Fine, I'll go. But don't think you're buying a lot of crap, I won't be your personal pack mule."

Kagome flashes him a smile before she goes off in search of a suitable hat. As she does, she comes across her younger brother, who looked quite frightened, "Hey there you, I'd wondered where you had gotten off to."

Souta gulps, "I ran and hid when those two out there started going at it. I think I'm half-deaf thanks to their shouting and what not. I never knew Inuyasha could be so scary!"

Kagome rolls her eyes, "What are you talking about? You've only known him for a day. How could you know how scary he could be? Now come on and help me look for a hat, Rin, Inuyasha and I are going into town and we want him to stick out as little as possible for his sake."

Souta frowns, "Why? I think that he looks cool just the way he is!"

Kagome sighs, "Because Souta, not everyone is as smart as you, especially some of the adults. They'll make Inuyasha feel bad if they find out how different he is, understand?"

The boy thinks for a moment before sighing, still frowning, "I guess, still think it's stupid. Hold on, I know where a nice big hat is so that his ears won't be to squished."

He then takes off and comes back moments later with a large straw hat. Kagome has to stop herself from squealing, "That's PERFECT Souta!" She then grabs it and goes back to the others, plopping the hat on the hanyou's head. "There you go Inuyasha! You're very own hat."

Inuyasha sighs, "Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with." Before heading out the door. Kagome and Rin look to each other before shrugging and taking off after him, leaving the stoic figure of Sesshomaru looking on, in the back of his mind glad that it wasn't him that was being dragged along.

As the hours pass, Kagome shows the two royal figures around town, showing them some key places where she would always go, the book shop, the town fountain, the marketplace and such. As the day wears on, especially after Kagome shows Rin the town marketplace, Inuyasha's arms become slowly more and more occupied with packages and bags and various other things. It's around this time that Kagome finally takes pity on the poor hanyou and says, "Hey, we should head back, at least for a bit, I think Inuyasha's arms are going to fall off." This elicits a laugh from Rin and a long string of grumbling from Inuyasha.

Nevertheless they return home and drop off the packages, Kagome going upstairs to show him where to put them. After they're in her room she shuts the door, startling Inuyasha, who had been in the process of putting the stuff on the floor. "Thank goodness. I never thought we'd get through that. Rin's a wonderful lady, but her energy is exhausting." She laughs before smiling at Inuyasha. She then goes over to the window and opens it before looking back to Inuyasha. "So," she says conversationally, "do you think that you could get us out of here without anyone noticing?"

Inuyasha's eyes widen before smirking, "Is that a challenge? Of course I could!"

Kagome giggles, "Good, then let's go. I want to show you around town, that last round was more for Rin then you."

With that Inuyasha has a hold of her hand and is bounding out the window, his feet seeming to not even touch anything but air for several houses. He then lands on the ground, Kagome in his arms bridal style, though quickly let down. She merely smiles at him before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards town.

They're going through town, Kagome pointing out considerably more points of interest this time around, holding each other's hands shyly, when suddenly a blur rushes by them, taking Inuyasha's hat with it. Kagome barely recognizes the tell-tale black pony-tail when the blur yells as it passes through the marketplace, "Hey! Look out! There's a monster in the marketplace!"

At once chaos ensues, mother's pulling their children to their sides, merchants closing up shops, and every eye riveted to the now very conspicuous Inuyasha. Silence falls over everything as the pair stands still, partly in shock, partly to keep from losing their balance as everything rushes away from them. Kagome looks around in awe, passing over faces that she'd known since infancy, now staring back at her in fear.

At once she feels a fury start building inside of her. For Koga and for the village she'd called home for so long. How dare they! Inuyasha hadn't been hurting anyone, and yet they acted like he'd just struck down a child. At this point, she feels his hand slipping from hers; she can almost feel the shame and sadness that radiate off of him. She sets her jaw and grabs his hand again, more firmly this time, and looks back when he looks at her in shock, her eyes clearly stating that she was not like them.

She then walks quickly and with purpose to the center of town. She reaches the town fountain and steps up onto the ledge that was supposed to serve as a seat, nearly dragging Inuyasha with her.

She gives him one last determined look before rounding on the village that was looking on in terror, a righteous anger in her eyes as she screams "How dare you! All of you! You should be ashamed of yourselves! One breath that danger might be near and you accept it as fact and bolt! This gentle soul never did anything to you, and yet one declaration that he's different and you go berserk! Every single one of you know me! Do you honestly think that if he was a monster, I would be walking with him, holding his hand?! And here I was, thinking that you would trust me! I guess I was wrong. I'm embarrassed to say that I come from the same village as you! I'm going back home, with Inuyasha. If any of you have a problem with that, please, feel free to tell me now." A few moments silence pass before she speaks again, "None? Good. Then you won't disturb us for the rest of our stay. We'll be gone soon enough, and out of your hair. Good night."

With that she steps off and walks quickly, still holding tightly onto his hand. The path clears itself and besides the sound of footfalls, all is silent, Kagome looking from side to side briefly every now and then, daring those who she comes in eye contact with to say something. Once they reach home she opens the door and goes in, closing as soon as Inuyasha steps in far enough. He then rounds to look at her, "Kagome..." he is interrupted though, by a huge sigh coming from her and her sliding down the door.

Instantly he's by her side, looking at her worriedly, "Kagome?"

She keeps her eyes closed for a few moments, taking deep breaths before smiling weakly at him, "I'm alright Inuyasha, just a bit rattled." She thinks for a moment before adding, "and still really ticked off. I swear if I ever catch that scumbag, I'll skin him alive for what he did back there." At this point her hands ball into fists, her teeth grinding together, before she feels his hand on hers, gently unballing it.

He looks solely at the hand, even when she looks at him, before saying quietly, "Don't. Skinning and making things pay is my job. Don't be angry, please. It..." he seems to need to think of an excuse for a moment before saying, "it makes you look old and wrinkly."

Kagome laughs lightly before looking at their hands, replying just as softly, "But I can't help it Inuyasha, they had no right. They had no right to act like they did. I couldn't just stand by and let them act that way, it would just be wrong."

Inuyasha's head bows slightly, making his bangs cover his eyes, a small "Thank you." issuing from his lips.

Kagome blinks, "What?"

Silence ensues for a few minutes before Inuyasha smirks, "Nothing wench. Just saying how stupid you were. What if someone would've had a bow and arrow or something and decided to put us both out of our misery? You could've gotten yourself killed!"

Kagome's eyes flash anger before she sighs, shoulders sagging a bit. A few moments quiet before she smiles, "I knew I wasn't in any real danger. You wouldn't have let me if there was any."

Inuyasha blinks, obviously taken aback, 'She trusts me that much?' he thinks. He shakes his head, then standing up and crossing his arms, turning away so that she can't see the light blush on his cheeks, "Feh."

As a strange air that's a mixture of complete ease and uncomfortability settles over the pair, a figure sneers, having seen the entire event that had happened in the center of town. "Alright Kagome, you win Round One, but you will be mine. I won't rest until that fleabag of yours is buried dead and you're mine, for good."

**A.N. Alright! I finally got the chapter up! I tried last night and the stupid thing wouldn't load. Well, this chapter is finished finally! Sorry it took longer then usual; I've been sick and felt like crap. Much like Inuyasha had to feel during much of this chapter. Aren't those two soo cute? The thought of Inuyasha blushing just tickles my funny bone like nothing else lol. Alright, now onto Reviewer Replies!**

**Copperline Kitty- Lol, don't worry about it, I'm glad that anyone reviews at all! I'm not going to hold it against you if you forget once or twice lol. Oh, and don't hit yourself too hard, or you won't be able to review at all! Lol.**

**StaryKegome- Well, hear it is, the results of a day in town, a blushing Inuyasha with probably a thrown out back thanks to all the stuff he was forced to carry, a still slightly peeved Kagome that has a death threat on Koga's life, and a confused Rin, wondering where everybody went lol. Who knows what the next one will bring? I promise to try and update as quickly as possible.**

**RoseMaiden- Well, now you know. Honestly, I couldn't see as our Inu-kun as anything but a half-demon, I think it lends to his unique charm. Thanks for the encouraging note on the PSAT's as well, they're tomorrow, so after that I won't have to worry about them anymore (thank goodness).**

**ChibiSess- Well, there you are. Read it to your heart's content. As for the 'this Sesshomaru' bit, I'm pretty sure that's how he addresses himself in the manga. Why? I have no idea. Maybe he has a phobia of self or something. **

**RebelWriter- Lol, yep, I have those days when I don't have anything to say really too. I liked that you liked the chappie, and I'll try to update as quickly as possible. ...That's all I have to say lol. I don't have anything else.**

**Kailean- Lol, sorry it took so long to update, but like I said, I've been sick as anything, so I got it up as quickly as possible. I shall try to continue updating as promptly as possible.**

**That's all for now! R&R please!**


	21. Going Back

Chapter 20: Going Back

"KAGOME!" Souta yells, rudely awakening both his sister and the sleeping half-demon. The two had quietly slipped into her room, taking a nap after their strenuous activities in the marketplace while they could. The said girl bolts up, nearly losing her balance as she tries to get her bearings. She rubs her eyes, blinking, before focusing on the form of her little brother, breathing hard and looking a bit scared and mad.

"Souta? What is it?" Kagome questions half-awake, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Sis, you gotta come out here. The village's gone nuts!" the boy replies.

Kagome closes her eyes, 'Oh no.' she thinks silently, muting a groan before getting up and following him out, hearing Inuyasha not far behind. They go down the stairs and Souta leads the way into the pantry, pointing to the window, "You can see from there."

Kagome furrows her brow before walking to the window and opening it quietly, poking her head out. As soon as she does her eyes widen. It looked like a mob. She quickly draws her head in and powers past the two males, running upstairs again. She races to her room and climbs out of her window, just hearing Inuyasha's protests as she sets foot on the roof. Silently she climbs up so she can peer over the top of her roof. She gapes. The entire village had to be down there. But that's only part of the reason she gapes, the other being the sight of a very human looking Koga leading the mob.

Suddenly she feels warmth radiating onto her back and hears a soft growl. She knows that it's Inuyasha so she doesn't even turn around and isn't surprised when he mutters "Damn. That fleabag of a wolf's seemed to turn the whole village against us! Doesn't he know when to give up?"

Kagome shifts slightly "But Inuyasha, how is he alright already? And why does he look like a normal human?"

She can feel him shrug behind her "I don't know, but it doesn't really matter. What matters is that we stop this, now."

Kagome nods, "Alright, I'll go down there and try to talk it out. No offense but I think they might listen a little better if you're not with me. And," she adds, before he can protest, "you'll be watching from up here, so if anything starts to go wrong, you can jump in and save me."

"Feh. Whatever." Is his only response, which she takes as an affirmative as she slips away and back into the window, giving him one last glance before she makes her way downstairs.

She tells Souta to get Grandpa and hide in the back before she goes to the front door, stopping for a moment. She closes her eyes and gathers her courage to face the storm of who-knows-what that awaited her on the other side of her door. Then she opens the door and steps out, closing it quickly after her, a determined look on her face. Everything goes quiet and she makes her way towards the tree that Koga was using as a platform, people clearing the way for her. When she gets there she looks Koga straight in the eye and grates out through clenched teeth, "Koga, what in the world do you think you're doing?"

The boy just smirks, "Why Kagome, my sweet, I am merely saving you from that wretched demon that obviously has you under a spell. Fear not, darling Kagome! You're words and actions are not your own! I shall free you from the monster's incantation!"

Kagome's eyes nearly bug out of her head and her fists clench, oh how she wanted to just tackle him and pound the living snot out of him, but even she knew that that wasn't a good idea, what with so many people around. So, showing an amazing amount of self-control, she takes a deep breath and calmly asks, "What in the world are you talking about Koga? What proof have you that I am bewitched?"

Koga smirks again, "Isn't the fact that you can stand to be around him enough?" he questioned. Oh how she wanted to slug him... "Not to mention your little display in the marketplace earlier today." Ghosts of affirmation back his claim from members of the village that were in the mob.

Kagome chews the inside of her cheek, trying to keep her temper in check, "He wasn't hurting anyone Koga. I stood up for him because all he wanted to do was see how we lived. He was curious. Has that been deemed a crime while I was away?"

Koga snorts, not losing a beat, "Right, 'curious'. He wanted to see how we lived so he could find our weaknesses! So that later he could ransack our village like I bet HE did the other night!"

That was it. "How dare you!! Inuyasha wasn't anywhere near the village the night that it was destroyed! And furthermore, he wouldn't hurt a fly that didn't attack him first! Why do you want him gone so badly? Are you jealous that he might actually have more of a chance of me at least liking him than you do!?" Kagome gasps after this last part, putting her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that.

Koga smiles and runs with what she's given him. "See? What did I tell you? The monster has drugged her with a love potion! I am certain of it! That is the only possible explanation! She must be held captive until the beast is killed and thusly the spell brought void!"

Kagome shrieks, "WHAT!?" as the villagers nod and make their way to restrain her.

She sees Koga smirk, "Don't worry my love. This is for your own safety."

She struggles against the many hands, effectively breaking free for a moment and using it to jump Koga as she had originally wanted to. 'If I'm gonna be thought of as enchanted or whatever, I might as well get some satisfaction out of it' she thinks before starting to clobber the unsuspecting scum.

No sooner then she feels the first hand laid upon her to separate her from her victim then it's gone and there's a growl directly behind her. "The first one that touches her gets a up-close look at my claws." Then she feels two strong clawed hands go around her waist and yank her off, jumping back up to the roof, where the villagers can't see. She's dropped unceremoniously before she hears laughter.

She whirls around to see Inuyasha laughing his fool head off. "And would you mind telling me what's so funny?" she asks snippily.

Inuyasha gets a hold of himself long enough to wipe the tears that had formed around his eyes, gasping, "The...look...on that...wimpy wolf's...face! He looked...ready to...piss his pants!" is all he gets out before he starts laughing again, holding his sides in pain.

At first Kagome puts her hands on her hips fuming, but before long she's smiling and giggling along, "It was pretty funny." After a few moments thought, her smile becomes somewhat sad, and she sighs quietly.

Inuyasha catches it with a flick of the ear, and turns to her, "What's wrong Kagome? I thought you'd think it was just as hysterical as I do. You were the one that started to pummel him after all."

Kagome nods, "I do...it's just...Inuyasha, we have to leave."

Inuyasha's eyes widen, "What? Why? I was just starting to like it here. It's a breath of fresh air compared to being cooped up in my castle all the time."

Kagome sighs, "I know, but we have to, for Grandpa and Souta's sakes. If we stay, they won't stop, especially with Koga around. As long as we're here, Grandpa and Souta aren't safe. At least if we leave, there's a chance that they'll let up on them. Please Inuyasha?"

At this point the hanyou crosses his arms and sits down so that he's sitting cross-legged. He closes his eyes in thought for a moment before grimacing and saying, "Alright, I guess. Though I don't want you thinking I'm going soft or anything. I just don't feel like messing with those idiot humans, not to mention that shit for brains."

Kagome smiles and nods, "Alright, we should probably go tell your brother and Rin that we're leaving."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "Knowing him, he already knew the second that you left the house. Come on, just gather up whatever the hell you want to and we'll leave before they decide to surround the house and get pitchforks and torches."

Kagome nods again, "Okay, if you're sure." Before going back inside and starting to gather her things. Once she's done she goes to find her brother and grandpa, to give them a proper farewell.

She finds her brother and starts to explain that she has to leave before getting cut off by him, "Inuyasha already told me sis. You and him are going on a big adventure to save the world and might not be back for a real long time right? And if anyone starts talking bad about you or him that's just a bad guy trying to get people to be evil and I should ignore them and get home as quickly as possible." He says with a nod, affirming his own words.

Kagome stares at her brother for a moment 'I can't believe Inuyasha would think to make such a story up so that Souta wouldn't worry.' She then smiles, 'The idiot. He does care.' She thinks before nodding, "Right. Exactly like that. Now I have to go Souta. Tell Grandpa that I love him and I'll be home as soon as possible. Oh, and don't tell him about the mission. You know how his heart is." Getting one last nod from Souta, she ruffles his hair and goes back to her room, backpack stuffed with all of the things she had bought the previous day.

She climbs out of her window and into the sight of an impatient half-demon. "Feh. Took you long enough. Come on, the villagers are getting antsy again."

He grabs her and makes to jump before she stops him, "Inuyasha, wait. Do you think you could outrun them with me on your back?"

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, why?...Oh no, you're not thinking of..."

Before he can finish she cups her hands around her mouth and yells at the top of her lungs, "HURRY INUYASHA!! LET'S RUN INTO THE FOREST BEFORE THEY NOTICE WE'RE GONE!" then, quietly whispers so he can barely hear her above the ringing in his ears, "sorry, but I had to make sure that they wouldn't hurt Souta or Grandpa while going through the house."

Sure enough, moments later they see the first people start to come out from the alley and Inuyasha leaps from the roof towards the forest. Looking back to make sure they're giving chase, the couple then darts into the trees, soon lost between the shadows.

**A.N. Man, how the heck did Kagome manage to grow up right when she was in a town of such sheep? Well, there you are, another chapter complete, where the two are back on their way to the castle. It's been an interesting adventure, but don't think we're done yet! Through the very VERY light planning ahead I've done, we have Christmas, along with more Koga and Naraku evil or just plain badness coming ahead. As for the next chapter...that's anyone's guess! Sorry for taking so long to get this posted, I've been reading this one fanfic and it's taken me a while to get it done. Anyways, onto Reviewer Replies!**

**Rebel Writer- I'm glad that I could reach you on such a personal level. And, by the way, I know at least partially where you're coming from. One of my best friends going all the way back to Kindergarten has a slight mental disability, and I'll happily admit I'm a bit protective of her, especially if I hear some comment being said behind her back. It ticks me off too. Though I'm nowhere near as explosive as Kagome was lol. And don't worry, I won't rest until there's a nice Koga-shaped hole in the ground either lol.**

**ChibiSess- Lol, it's good to see that I've made you loath the guy so much. I promise that much more Koga bashing and smashing is on the way.**

**RoseMaiden-I'm glad you liked it. I just let it write itself honestly. It's kinda freaky how I can just sit down and words just seem to pour out of my head and fingers. But honestly, thanks a lot for the compliment.**

**Copperline Kitty- Lol, I won't ask about that whole dialog thing, but thanks, I'll try to keep updating as frequently as possible.**

**Inuyashasonly1- Thanks for all the compliments. Yeah, I thought it was pretty cool of Kagome too. I agree Inuyasha is really cute when he blushes lol. I'll keep updating asap.**

**Kailean- Lol, thanks.**

**Amandy- No, sorry, this is my only Inu fic, outside the poem that I wrote. The best thing that I'd say for you to do is to broaden your anime view a bit. I mean, sure, Inuyasha rocks, there's no denying that, but there are lots of other shows that kick butt as well. From what I've personally seen, I'd say that if you like action, try Yu Yu Hakusho (shown on Toonami ((though the edit the crap out of it)) a couple hours before Inu comes on) or the classic DBZ or (as is also showing on Toonami right now) DBGT. I know that merchandising makes it look like crap, but in my opinion it's not half bad. If you're into romance, I'd say try maybe something like one of the Tenchi Muyo incarnations. Oh, I got it! If you want action AND romance, plus a bit of history, try Rurouni Kenshin! It's pretty cool and is set not all that long after Inu's story is...ok, maybe like, three and a half centuries, but who's counting? Lol. Anyways, that's all the advice I can give you, broaden your horizons and it'll give you that much more fanfic to read!**

**Well, that's all for now! R&R please!**


	22. Going Back to the Castle

Chapter 21: Back to the Castle

Soon after the pair starts out, they come upon a clearing where the horse they had started their journey on is grazing. Inuyasha gives Kagome an 'I told you so' look which she pointedly ignores while getting off his back and jumping on the horse's. Inuyasha gets on behind her and they're off again, the world silent except for the wind and the beating of the horse's hoofs.

After a while Kagome closes her eyes and leans back, safe in the knowledge that Inuyasha wouldn't let her fall. She thinks back over recent events, 'Today we got run out of town, yesterday I yelled at the village, the night before that Inuyasha and Koga fought, that day we came to the village and before that he saved me from being killed. Day before that I tried to be a hero and earlier we left the castle and met that creepy monkey dude.' She shudders slightly at the thought of the man before continuing, 'And the night before that was the blue moon. Let's see...that's one, two...wow, only five days?' She glances up at the half-demon who was behind her, 'Who knew a week could change the way you see the world?'

With that thought she leans back and closes her eyes, letting the steady sound of hooves on ground lull her to sleep, unconsciously snuggling up to him, who in turn blushes slightly. As they ride, the silver-haired prince takes the time to think, 'I wonder who the shape-shifter that masqueraded as Sesshomaru was, and thinking along a similar subject, how did Koga get that demonic power, and how did he get rid of it so quickly? I doubt a dope like that is literate, so it couldn't have been some kind of incantation from a book. Grr...well, no use wondering about it when I have nothing more to go on. It's all behind us anyways...' he looks down at the sleeping girl that is pressed against him, and his expression noticeably softens, 'Kagome...she gave up everything, her home, her town, her friends...why? Was it just so she could be with me?' he shakes his head, 'No, that can't be it. Her life was perfect before I came into it, with the exception of that idiot Koga. Why would she give it up for a life of near-servitude? I don't get it.' He moves an arm so that he can move a stray strand of hair from her face before replacing his hand on the reins, thinking 'I just don't get you Kagome.' while urging the horse faster.

The wind whispers past him as does a memory that seems age-old now, Kagome's smiling face as she says in his mind's ear _"Inuyasha, would you like to be my friend?" _as well as the memory of her laughter, which he'd heard for the first time not long after that. 'She wanted me as a friend. After all I put her through. Why? And why does it matter to me so much?'

They continue until around noon, when Inuyasha stops in a clearing and they have a short lunch with food he found hidden nearby. He lets the horse graze and water itself at the nearby stream as he and his traveling companion eat in peace. After that they get on again and start off, feeling refreshed. Not long after they start out Inuyasha looks down at her and mentions offhandedly, "We're making really good time. With any luck we'll be able to get back to the castle tonight."

Kagome smiles, "That's great. I'm sure the others are worried about us. Shippo is driving Miroku and Sango up the wall." She laughs a little. "Well I'll just make it up to them by keeping him out of their hair for a couple of days with stories from our adventure."

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, "Excluding a few of the beginning parts, right?" he says more as a statement then a question.

Kagome nods, "Oh but of course. Shippo doesn't like anything outside of action-packed stories or ones that make him laugh, so I'm sure I can think of more then enough to suffice without going to the things that really wouldn't interest him anyways." With that she leans back a little, smiling slightly when she feels him shift a bit uncomfortably.

Hours pass unnoticeably for the duo, the sun sinking lower and lower in the sky, gradually being covered by clouds that look heavy with precipitation of some sort. Inuyasha looks up at the clouds warily, 'I really hope we reach the castle before the sun sets, and before these clouds decide to break. I'll be fine, but Kagome's just a girl.' He quickly changes the thought though. There was no way that Kagome could ever be described as 'just' a girl. Still, he hopes for the best, seeing as Kagome had slipped back into a slumber and if the clouds didn't hold then she'd be getting a very rude awakening.

The horse seems to know that a storm is coming as it seems to try to go even faster, racing towards its warm awaiting stable. Finally, as the dusk lights turn the clouds a dazzling display of reds, oranges and pinks, Inuyasha's horse crest a large hill and, in the near distance, his castle is visible. Almost as soon as he sets eyes on it, the clouds let loose all at once and the downpour comes, waking Kagome with a yelp. "Damn!" Inuyasha mutters before quickly taking off his red haori and wrapping it around her, muttering something along the lines of "I don't need a sick girl with a runny nose to take care of." before urging the horse forward again.

As they ride, he keeps his back to the wind, leaning slightly over Kagome, 'Come on, come on. Let's get there already. I may be hanyou, but I dislike being cold and wet as much as the next person.'

They finally reach the gates to the castle, which swing open quickly enough so that the horse doesn't even have to stop or slow down. Once they get close enough to see that the servants were waiting excitedly in one of the main windows, Inuyasha slips his coat off of her and back onto him, muttering, "Not...a...word."

To which Kagome just smiles before looking back to the castle and the awaiting forms, a strange yet calming feeling filling her as her heart finally accepts something that she realizes it hadn't in all the time she'd spent there in the months before. 'I'm home. This castle, this place is my home now.' she smiles as she whispers under her breath, so softly even the nearby half-demon's ears don't pick it up over the rain, "You know, it's not that bad."

**A.N. Alright, they're back at the castle! Now for more Miroku/Sango/Shippo/any other household items/Inu character I can think of to incorporate lol. Oh yeah, wow, I have 99 reviews! That's almost 100! I never imagined that this would be that popular! I just want to take a second a second to thank all of the reviewers that have supported me! Alright, I'm out of stuff to say lol, so now onto Reviewer Replies!**

**Inuyashasonly1- Lol, yeah, I could see his face too. When the idea popped into my head it was just to comical not to put in, and it's not like it didn't serve a purpose lol. I'll be updating probably around every other night now, I think that works best.**

**Copperline Kitty- Actually, I've read your story, it's pretty good, I just have a bad habit of not reviewing. Eh heh, oops /sweatdrops/ I really mean too usually, but it just kinda, slips my mind. I'll try to get better about it. Anyways, I'm honored that you asked me for help and I'll do whatever I can to help you get over your writer's block. I look forward to your next chapter. **

**RebelWriter- Glad I was able to brighten your day lol. Thanks for the heads-up, sorry I haven't read it yet, I've been hard pressed to read much of anything on the site the last couple of days. I'm also glad that I've given you a bit more hope for the human race lol. The way I see it, there are a lot of good people in the world; we just ignore them because we're so worried about fixing the problematic ones. And so, being ignored, some of them decide, 'why bother?' It's really pretty sad. Oh well, I guess you can't really do anything about anyone but yourself. I'll continue to update as quickly as possible.**

**Neko-Yuff16- Thanks! I'll update asap! Promise!**

**ChibiSess- I'm not real sure what'll happen to him in the end. All I know is that he has a LOT more pain headed his way.**

**RoseMaiden- I hope your computer is fixed soon. Lol, don't worry, I don't plan on getting writer's block anytime soon lol. **

**Kikile- Yessir! Er...ma'am...umm...yeah...will do. Lol. **

**Alright, that's all for now! R&R please!**


	23. Hope, and The Devil and Wolves in the Da...

Chapter 22 Hope and Wolves in the Dark

"Master! Lady Kagome! You have finally returned!" Miroku exclaims from the front door as Inuyasha dismounts, inconspicuously helping Kagome in the process. The now very wet pair makes their way inside, closing the door behind them. Kagome starts squeezing the water out of her clothes while Inuyasha simply begins to shake it off, eliciting a squeal from the girl, along with a giggle.

This doesn't go unnoticed by the two head servants, who silently look at each other with a raised eyebrow, agreeing without words to save questions about the friendly laugh for later. "Lady Kagome, you're soaked! We need to get you out of those clothes right away!" Sango comments before turning to the nearby teapot, who was the head cook, "Kaede, could you please take her to her room to change?"

The old teapot bows slightly, "Of course child, I would be glad to." She smiles up at the girl before turning towards the main stairs, "Come, little one, we can't have you catching cold now." And with that she begins to make her way up, Kagome close behind.

As soon as the girl is out of sight and hearing range, the head servants round on their master with expectant looks on their faces; "Well?" they ask in unison.

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, "Well what?"

The two look exasperated before Miroku hurries to specify, "How did it go? You don't look to worse for wear. Usually when you have a confrontation with your brother you come out of it with at least a broken arm. We've been worried sick my lord."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "Oh, that. Outside the fact that I got to fight, it was pretty pointless." With that the hanyou prince relates the tale, at least the parts he wanted them to know. He grew more serious at the end, when he spoke of how Sesshomaru had denied attacking the village, "...that's the thing I worry about the most. He didn't just give me the cold shoulder, he blatantly denied destroying the town. Sesshomaru is a lot of things, but he's not a liar, it's just not possible for him. If he says he didn't do it, then, as much as I would love to pin it on him so I could beat the shit out of him, I can't. As much as I hate him, if he says something, I believe it. But my scouts haven't ever been wrong before. I want you to find the one that actually saw the village being destroyed and bring them to my study. Maybe if I hear it straight from the bird's beak I can figure out who's ass I'm going to flatten for making me look like a fool."

The two bow and make their way upstairs towards the scouts' rooms. Sango, however, stops after a moment. Miroku, realizing that the lady clock is no longer beside him, looks back to her, "Lady Sango? Is something wrong? Does something trouble you?"

Sango looks thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head, "Not really, just wondering about something. You go on ahead and find the scout, I'll catch up a little later."

Miroku looks doubtful, "If you're sure..."

Sango rolls her eyes and sighs, "I am, now go. You know how the master hates to be kept waiting."

Miroku put on one of his famous smiles **(A.N. the charming ones, not the perverted ones lol) **and says, "That I do. Alright then, see you later my lady." before hurrying off.

Sango looks after him for a moment before turning and heading off towards Kagome's room. She reaches it with no real difficulty and almost enters when she hears the girl speaking and halts momentarily to listen. "...it's just going to take some getting used to. I mean, you have to admit, it's not every day that one finds that the one keeping you captive is not only cursed, but half-demon besides."

Sango's eyes widen, 'He told her? I can't believe it! I never thought he'd just come out and tell her!' she quiets her thoughts as Kagome continues.

"Not that I mind. I mean, just because I just learned about this part of him doesn't make him a different person. It just makes him more complex. Much, much more complex." A frustrated sigh comes forth before the sound of her flopping on her bed can be heard. "I don't know why. He's my captor! I should hate him for keeping me cooped up in here. Yet..." Kagome trails off and Sango finds herself mentally trying to get her to continue, this was the most joyous news that she had gotten in a very long time. Kagome sounded like she was...no, no reason to get her hopes up that high, but at least she seemed to like him, which was a big improvement over where they had been just last week. Sango, for the first time in quite a while, felt the spark of hope gleam into existence. 'She just might actually be the one! Now if only we could get through Lord Inuyasha's thick head.'

With a new determination and hope, Sango slips away, set on finding Miroku so that they could think up of a plan to fan their last ember of hope into a flame that had a good chance of surviving and setting them free.

Meanwhile, in the very forest that Inuyasha and Kagome had escaped into, a certain blue-eyed, black-haired figure races through the forest. It comes upon a clearing, in which a familiar man in a white baboon pelt stands, almost as if he had expected the figure. Koga steps out of the shadows of the trees and snarls at the man. "You! You told me that I could beat that stinking hanyou with that power you gave me, but he threw me around like a rag doll! I oughta shred you to pieces!"

The man just chuckles, "Ah, impatient young wolf, but then you would have no idea how to refine your skills, and thusly you would have no chance at all against Inuyasha."

Koga looks curious **(A.N. Ah, Koga, always the idiot.)** "Refine? What do you mean?"

The cloaked man smiles slickly under his hood, "You have the power to defeat Inuyasha and claim your prize, you just don't know it yet. Weren't you ever told that power without training of some sort is useless? I will train you to use your new body to its fullest potential and beyond, but this time, there will be a price." **(A.N. Ah, the devil makes a deal.) **

Koga raises an eyebrow, "What kind of price?"

The figure replies smoothly, "Nothing that won't help you of course. But to train you in the shortest amount of time possible, I will need to transform you entirely into a wolf demon. I will not train you otherwise. Do you accept that term?" He waits for Kouga to nod before continuing, "Good, then the only other one is that I need you to do a few little jobs for me. They will help you to grow and strengthen yourself. That is agreeable to you?"

Koga nods, "If you can make me able to beat Inuyasha, then I will gladly do it."

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear." Suddenly a great wind picks up and the cloak spreads considerably. Also, as Koga looks to the figure, he sees that two blood-red eyes shine out from the eyeholes. As soon as he lays eyes on them, his entire body is hurled into a sea of pain. He screams out in agony and falls to the ground, unable to support himself any longer. As waves of pure pain rush through his system he curls into the fetal position, still screaming like a banshee. He feels himself transform, his tail grow inch by torturous inch, his blood change into something that makes his body feel on fire.

Finally after several eternities, the agony ends, and Koga is left to catch his breath. This was different than before. Before, he had just gotten stronger and faster, along with that strange connection he felt to wolves. This time, he WAS a wolf. A wolf that could think and reason. He felt...like something was missing. He quickly dismissed it as his need for a bitch **(A.N. The dog definition, not the profane one)** and slowly got up, looking around. His eyes fall upon the cloaked man, now standing very still. Koga sniffs the air. This man exuded the scent of an alpha male by the tons. He was obviously Koga's better. The wolf demon bows before the one he has designated as his alpha, tucking his tail between his legs to show respect. The man chuckles before turning, "Come Koga. There is much to teach you, and little time to teach you in."

"Yes, my alpha." Is all Koga says in a slightly hollow tone before following him into the shadows of the deep forest.

**A.N. Boy, is Koga an idiot or what? Now he's just a stooge for Naraku. Haha, serves him right. I let him go through a considerable amount of pain this time, and Inu-kun wasn't even there! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, it was that time of the month and I did NOT feel like writing. Alright, now to Reviewer Replies!**

**Inuyashasonly1- Yes, castle hijinx starts next chappie, much a part of the many plans that I'm sure Miroku and Sango will cook up to try and get the two together lol. Again, sorry I haven't updated but, ahem, yeah. Lol. **

**Rebel Writer- Ah, the big red monster. It definitely visited me this past week or so. I feel sorry for those that had to put up with me lol. I don't know what my percentage would be, like you said, it depends a lot on mood and stuff like that. I'm glad you liked the chappie, I'll try to keep it up.**

**Tearsofamiko- I promise to continue updating as quickly as possible. I promise that this last week has been an oddity. I hope. Lol, just kidding, I'll continue updating asap though.**

**Starflower-Gem- Thanks; no Kikyo will not show up until...well later, I'm still trying to decide whether or not to make her bad. Personally, I hate her guts, but I'm not sure if it'll work into the story. I will continue to update as soon as possible.**

**Katerina- I hope I didn't take too long to update lol. Thank you for the compliment.**

**RoseMaiden- I'm glad you found a way around your comp. problem. I'll continue to update as quickly as possible.**

**Copperline Kitty- Lol, I'm glad to help in any way possible. Thank you for the support and don't worry, I don't think this story will be done for a very long time lol.**

**Kikile- Cool, I'm a girl too, if you couldn't figure from my name lol. Thanks for the support and I'll continue to update as quickly as possible.**

**ChibiSess- Thanks. Yeah, I was bummed too, but it had to be done. Even I can't say for sure what the future holds for this story, but I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of Inu-kun and Souta acting silly together lol. We'll just have to wait and see.**

**Well, that's all for now. R&R please**!


	24. Fun in the Snow

Chapter 23: Fun in the Snow

Weeks pass and things settle back down to as normal as castle life ever gets, though there was a bit less yelling then before. Kagome made breakfast for both Inuyasha and herself, making other simple 'dishes' such as pancakes and sandwiches before the hanyou prince decided that he rather just have ramen every day **(A.N. Typical Inu, eh? Lol)**

She goes on cleaning like usual, though the servants notice that she seems to hum more then she used to, she smiles more as well. As the weeks go by, the weather gets colder. Soon the first snowflakes are seen falling to Earth, much to Shippo, and Kagome's, delight. After just a few days the snow piles to a place where it covered the ground, practically begging to be played in. The cup-child and young woman were not ones to decline the offer. After she finished her jobs in the morning, Kagome bundles up before taking Shippo out to play in the pristine white powder, making snow angels, snow forts, and just all around horsing around, unaware that a pair of watchful red and blue eyes were on them most of the time.

One day, during one such play session, the two happen upon the cursed prince, dozing in a tree. Shippo turns to leave before Kagome stops him, a playful grin on her face. She puts a finger to her lips, then gathers a good-sized lump of snow in her hands quietly. Shippo's eyes widen before he stifles a giggle. Kagome continues to grin as she stealthily slinks to just under Inuyasha's branch. She then chucks the snowball at him as hard as she can.

Immediately afterwards a sharp yelp is heard, followed by a muffled crash as the rudely-awoken hanyou falls into a snow drift slightly to the side of the branch he'd been sleeping in, spraying snow everywhere, including on Kagome.

The girl busts into a fit of giggles, yelping herself when she loses her balance and falls into another snowdrift. After she recovers for the shock, Kagome just laughs even harder, even when the face of a cranky prince comes into view, possibly because he was still covered with snow. Inuyasha frowns "Oi wench, what was that for?"

Kagome has trouble breathing but manages to get out "Thought...you'd like...a wake up...call..." before busting into laughter again, at this point laughing so hard she has tears coming from her eyes and has to hold her sides.

Inuyasha growls softly, though he's hard pressed not to start laughing himself, and brushes himself off a bit, "Feh, am I really that amusing to you woman?" As soon as he says this a precariously hanging pile of snow that was on the branch above him loses it's balance and falls on top of him full force, sending Kagome further into fits of laughter. **(A.N. Predictable? Yes. A bit corny? Sure. But still funny as all get out lol) **

After freeing himself from the white substance that seemed determined to make a fool out of him, Inuyasha looks to see Kagome rolling from side to side in her drift, holding her sides while gasping out "Oh gods...I can't breathe...I can't breath..." between giggle attacks. It's then that an idea pops into his head, and he smirks when he gets it, eyes flashing with mischief.

Kagome couldn't hear anything outside of her own laughter and gasps. Her face hurt from cold and having her mouth open so wide. Her sides felt like they were going to split open at any second, and she felt wonderful. She hadn't felt this good in years, if it wasn't for the fact that it did hurt, she would never want to stop. Suddenly she's broken out of her reverie went something sharply cold and a bit wet hits her in her left shoulder. Her mouth snaps shut and she looks around in confusion. Her eyes finally fall upon a smirking Inuyasha, snowball in hand, tossing it lightly up before catching it on it's way down. Her eyes narrow playfully, 'So he wants to play that way huh?' she thinks before shouting "BATTLE STATIONS!"

Inuyasha cocks an eyebrow in confusion, his eyes shifting slightly side-to-side, some little part of him almost expecting that little kid and old man to come out of nowhere. He doesn't have long to wonder when suddenly out of nowhere a dozen or so snowballs come flying at him at once. He blanches and barely has time to lift his arms before being hit full force with the barrage. As soon as he's sure it's over he uncovers his head, growling out, "What the hell?! I thought only the runt and you were out here!"

He finds himself yelling at a now vacant snow drift. 'Damn it, where'd she go off to?' he wonders to himself before a shot of "FIRE TWO!" rings out and he has to take cover behind a tree before he can sniff her out or even tell where the yell came from. He growls before quickly sniffing the air, at least trying to tell what direction she was in. 'No good. She's staying downwind. She's smarter then I thought.' He thinks before smirking, 'The runt's not quite as quick though, I've got his scent down.'

When the present volley finishes, he leaps into a tree and starts to track the scent, abandoning it when he hears whispers of "Where'd he go?"'s and "Can you see him?"s.

He finds the two behind a particularly big snowdrift that they (meaning mostly Kagome) built earlier that day. Around them were several spoons bent back over wooden blocks and kept in place by pieces of rope tied to pegs in the ground. Every spoon had a snowball ready to go in it. 'So that's how they did it. The sneaky runts.' He chuckles silently before smirking again and screaming "SNEAK ATTACK!" before jumping from the tree to a place between the playmates. The two squeal in mock-terror before running away, finding shelter where ever was closest to them.

This goes on for some time before Keade calls to bring them inside. All three are laughing their heads off and covered in snow, something that the servants present can't help but stop and stare at. Never before had any of them seen their master laugh so freely outside of the oldest ones that had known him as a child. They quickly go about their business though nothing was different though, afraid that their staring would ruin their lord's good mood. Shippo is swept off to the kitchen for a warm bath in the sink while the elder two are hurried off to their respective rooms by the head servants, Miroku winking at Sango before dropping out of sight.

**A.N. Hmm...I wonder what Miroku and Sango are up to? Just a kinda pointless chappie, though it does show Inu-kun and Kagome getting closer, which is always good. Inuyasha doesn't have forever you know lol! Sorry it took so long to get this chappie up! Bad authoress, bad! Though in my defense, the first term is going to be ending in a couple weeks, so my teachers are pouring on the homework and crap like that. Also, my brother's seen fit to take the computer over for the last couple of days, so I couldn't get any writing time. /Sighs Ah the trials and tribulations of a high school writer. Well, I can't think of anything else to say, other then I don't think Koga'll be popping up again for a couple of chapters, but don't worry, pain is on the way for him! Oh, and also I just want to apologize again for taking so long! Now for Reviewer Replies!**

**Copperline Kitty- Yes, Koga is dumber than a box of rocks lol. Srry this took so long, eh heh, the 'lazies' held me against my will, I swear!**

**RebelWriter-Yeah, honestly, I noticed I was straying a bit too, so I made a conscious effort to get back on track (not an easy thing for me to do, just ask my friends! Lol) Anyways, yeah, Koga's stupid and forgetful and well...Koga lol. Plenty of Inu butt-kicking Koga in the future, just not the immediate future. Oh, and I totally agree, I don't feel like doing anything when the monster comes to town.**

**Inuyashasonly1- You'll get to see what Sango and Miroku have cooked up soon enough lol. Once again, sorry that the update was slower then usual, I'll really really try to be better about it, I promise.**

**ChibiSess-Yeah, Koga is an idiot lol. I wonder if his mommy ever told him not to talk with strangers?**

**Kikile-Glad you like the story so much. I'll try to be better about updating my story sooner, I promise.**

**Turtlerad17- Thanks. I try to do my best, but as I've said before, this story really writes itself lol. **

**RoseMaiden- Hmm...interesting question. I'll have to see if I can test that one...oh broo...lol. Just kidding, anyways, no, no one heard him at the castle, if for no other reason then because Naraku put up a shield of some sort to block the sound (I'm sure the slug probably could.) Once again, sorry for the delay, I'll try to resist the call of the lazies! It would be easy, but I will persevere! Lol, but seriously, I'll do my best to update asap.**

**Spirits Shadow- Yeah he is, and welcome to the club! Lol, sorry there wasn't any Koga bashing in this chappie, but I promise, plenty is coming! Just have to wait 'til Naraku has a chance to whip him into shape so that he has some semblance of a chance against Inu-kun. Our hanyou friend just wouldn't have any fun any other way lol.**

**Oki489Tsubasa- Sorry this took so long to get out. I'll do my best to get the next ones out asap, promise!**

**Goddess-lil-angel- Lol, very funny. We've already spoken about this, so I won't say anything lol, but as you said, I AM the only one that's reviewed your story so far, so don't try to say I'm not a good friend lol. **

**AnimeDivaFreak- Lol, I actually had to look up to chappie you reviewed for lol. Yeah, she was pretty stupid lol. Thanks for the compliments and I'll do my best to keep the good stuff comin'!**

**Well, that's all for now! R&R please!**


	25. A Confused Prince

Chapter 24: A Confused Prince

Once Miroku gets Inuyasha into his room, he quickly shoos him off to a ready made bath, making small talk as various servants undress their master **(A.N. Now, now girls, no drooling lol.) **"I must say my lord, it's good to see you two with smiles on your faces. True laughter has been a foreign concept for to long in this place." He knew he had to carefully select his words if he didn't want to shatter the temperamental hanyou's good mood. He may be one of his most trusted servants, tied only with Sango and Kaede, but, he reminded himself, Inuyasha was still...well, Inuyasha.

The aforementioned merely 'Feh's with a scowl that he'd been wearing since halfway up the stairs. However, Miroku could tell that the face was only skin deep, his outward expression was nowhere near reflected in his eyes, so he presses on, pushing his luck a bit by saying, "I heard some of the servants saying that they've never seen Lady Kagome smile so brightly before master. Perhaps you should play with her more often." He offhandedly comments as the prince steps into the bath, still surrounded by several different servants.

The prince glares at him before dismissing the other servants with an annoyed flip of the wrist. As soon as the door clicks shut Miroku nearly jumps at the long low sigh that resonates from the bath. He looks to him slightly nervously to find a strange mixture of happiness, confusion and stress on his lord's face. "Master?" he asks hesitantly, searching the young man's face for a moment before asking in a bit more confident tone, "Master Inuyasha, what troubles you so?"

The hanyou sighs again before deciding 'to hell with it' and says in a bit of a frustrated voice, "I can't figure her out Miroku. Hell, lately I can't figure myself out." He growls a little. "I always get so damn nervous and weird around her. I don't get it, she's just a stupid wench! I've never felt that way around anyone. What the hell is happening to me?"

Miroku has to use all his restraint to keep from leaping for joy, shrugging instead, "I'm not positive my lord, but if you would allow your servant a question?" he waits for the 'go ahead' motion before continuing, "This is pure curiosity that compels me to ask this, but, do you ever feel the urge to get or buy her things?"

Inuyasha's fur, if it's possible, goes whiter and his mouth hangs open slightly as if Miroku had just sprouted rabbit ears. "How...how did you know that?"

Miroku tries to keep his eyes from shining as he says, "Simply an educated guess my lord, I assure you. Though if you are looking for an excuse to give Lady Kagome presents, I may remind you that Christmas is fast approaching, Lady Kagome has been counting down the days."

Inuyasha nearly jumps out of the bathtub, "Christmas! How could I have forgotten?! Miroku, I want you to get as many servants as you think will be needed and go up to the attic to get the decorations. Try to blow the dust off so Kagome doesn't see that they haven't been used in who knows how long. The last thing I need is Kagome thinking that I'm some old scrooge." He then stops for a moment before growling "Damn, I did it again! I swear that wench is driving me insane!"

Miroku bites back a chuckle, "Do not fret my lord, I have never known of an obstacle that you couldn't overcome. I shall leave you now so that you may meditate on how to handle the situation." Before darting out of the room before the prince could say anything to stop him. Once outside Inuyasha's bedroom door Miroku lets out a joyous whoop, only softening it enough so that the hanyou in the other room wouldn't hear it. He smiles and his eyes sparkle as he thinks 'I must tell Lady Sango of this fortuitous turn of events! She shall be ecstatic!' and with that, off he goes towards Kagome chambers.

Once he reaches them he knocks, having learned early on that 'accidentally' walking in on the girl when she was not yet...presentable, could be hazardous to a male's health. When he hears the soft "Come in." he peeks his head in the door slightly, to find Kagome on her bed brushing her hair and Sango on the girl's lap, excitement barely contained in her eyes when she turns to see him. 'Well,' he thinks, 'Lady Sango must have also had fruitful work.' before clearing his throat.

"Excuse me ladies, but I must borrow Lady Sango for a moment, if that is all right with you of course Lady Kagome." He says in his calmest, most charming tone.

The girl smiles at him, "Of course not Miroku, she's free to go where she pleases and so are you, you don't have to ask permission. I've told you that before. And PLEASE, just call me Kagome. 'Lady' makes me feel old and stuffy."

Miroku smirks, "As you wish, Lady Kagome." before dodging the pillow that's thrown at him playfully. He ducks his head back in just long enough to notice a lightly glaring Kagome and say "Lady Sango? If you please? We have some matters to discuss." before ducking out again and waiting patiently.

Once she leaves the room and they get a safe distance away, the two excitedly exchange information, finding that the situations of the two in question are indeed quite similar, if only that Kagome actually knew what she was feeling, she was just in denial, while Inuyasha was completely clueless. When Miroku tells Sango about Inuyasha's order to get the decorations out, she smiles brightly as an idea lights upon her and she quickly explains it to him, at which he simply comments, "My dear Lady Sango, you're a genius." Before they both scamper in different directions so as to not draw suspicion and gather the needed help, hope a blooming flower in their breasts, growing brighter with each passing day.

**A.N. Alright, yet another chapter finished! Poor Inu-kun lol. He's totally clueless! Hopefully his two head servants can cook something up that will get him kicked in the right direction. I think I'm going to have the Christmas chapter either next time or the chapter after that, I'm not sure yet. Well, now for Reviewer Replies! Yay! Oh, and P.S. srry I didn't get this out sooner, it would've been out last night but dad kicked me off while I was doing the Replies . Grr, oh well, I hope you enjoyed it anyways.**

**Kikile- Thank you very much. I appreciate the compliments.**

**Copperline Kitty- Lol, yeah, I get lazy at school sometimes too. Though I've GOT to get my butt in gear, my exams are next week!**

**RebelWriter- Thank you, once again, for the compliments. I agree that every story needs SOME fluff, some ppl just overdo it lol.**

**RoseMaiden- Well I'm glad I was able to brighten your day lol. And yeah, I thought it was pretty funny too. I got the image in my head and laughed so hard I just HAD to find a way to put it in lol.**

**turtlerad17- Lol, thanks, but I don't think they'll be that much nonsensical fluff again anytime soon. Fluff, yes, just not as nonsensical lol. I mean, come on, this IS a romance fic, and what romance is complete without a bit of fluff? Lol.**

**MeMe- Welcome to the club lol. Miroku is a lantern and Sango is an ivory pendulum clock. I mean, come on, could you see Miroku as anyone other then Lumiere? And I had to have Sango in an equally important position lol. Thank you for your compliments and I hope that I don't disappoint you with upcoming chapters!**

**Inuyashasonly1- I have a life? Lol, just kidding, though honestly, I'm not all that social outside of school. Anywho, I will try to continue to update asap, just as long as my brother doesn't hog the computer at night.**

**ChibiSess- Lol, true, but I'm not sure that Inu-kun wouldn't like snow anymore. I mean, he did laugh with Kagome for the first time because of it lol. **

**Oki489Tsubasa- Thank you, and I will try to continue updating asap. **

**Neko-Yuff16- Lol, thanks. I'll try to keep updating as quickly as possible. **

**Well, that's all for now! R&R please!**


	26. Winter Wonderland

Chapter 25: Winter Wonderland

The weeks pass, day to day activities dulling time into a blur. Inuyasha asking Miroku why he hadn't put up the Christmas decorations yet every now and again. When asked, Miroku would simply smile and say that he doing what he did in the best interests of his lord and to trust him. Also, to Inuyasha's dismay, Kagome seems to disappear during the day more and more often.

Finally the night comes, Christmas Eve, and Sango and Miroku somehow get the two into a carriage to take a night ride through the winter countryside. Inuyasha does his best to look disinterested while Kagome, in retrospect, did nothing to hide her wonder at the look of the scenery. "Oh Inuyasha, this is so beautiful! The way the moonlight reflects off of the snow is almost magical! It's amazing to think that this is the same countryside. It looks so…untouched." She comments, no small amount of awe in her voice.

In spite of himself, Inuyasha finds himself smiling at the girl, who was to busy looking at the snow covered hills and trees in the distance to notice. 'She's so amazing.' He allows himself the thought, 'She's like a little child, amazed and awed by everything. How does she do it?' It's around this time that he notices her shiver slightly and shakes his head, 'Stupid wench. I hold her that if we were going to be forced out that she should bring a thicker sweater.' He thinks before taking his haori off and placing it around her shoulders. This seems to shock her out of the trance that the landscape had held on her and she looks up at him with a slight look of surprise before smiling at him. Though he wouldn't admit it, that made it all worth it in his mind. Just seeing her smile at him made everything alright. He quickly covers his smile with a now familiar scowl, saying "Feh, I told you to wear something warmer wench. I don't want to have to deal with you getting a cold." She merely smiles before laying her head against his arm, making him blush beet-red.

The rest of the ride passes in a companionable silence, Inuyasha trying to get his face under control while Kagome simply rests her head on his shoulder, the warmth of his haori around her soothing her into a light rest. They reach the castle once again about two hours after they leave, Inuyasha gently waking her up with a shake to the shoulder before removing his haori from around her shoulders. He helps her out of the carriage before walking towards the door, Kagome right beside him. A small part of his mind found it strange that there were no servants there to welcome them back, as there usually were. He dismisses the thought with the excuse that they were probably just finally getting around to putting up the decorations. He places a hand on one of the double doors that made up the entrance just as Kagome does the same. They open the doors at the same time and are blown away at the brightness of the main hall. When their eyes adjust, Kagome gasps and Inuyasha has to keep from having his jaw hit the floor. In the main hall there was a giant tree that looked like it couldn't have possibly fit through the door. It was decorated with every ornament imaginable, from different colored balls to porcelain figurines to white candles that were strategically placed as so that they would not catch the tree on fire. On the floor around the base of the tree several colorfully wrapped presents laid, ready to be opened when the time came.

Kagome places a hand over her mouth to cover it, tears welling in her eyes as she whispers, "It's so beautiful. Oh, Inuyasha, it's so beautiful. I can't believe I had started to think that you didn't celebrate Christmas! This has to be the most beautiful tree I've ever seen!"

Inuyasha barely hears her, amazed himself at what his servants had been able to accomplish in such a short time. He still could see one or two here and there, inconspicuously putting final touches on the room, a bow here, a lit candle there, but all in all the hall was complete and more cheerful then he'd ever remembered it. It was about this time that Miroku and Sango made their presence known, hopping out in front of them and bowing low, Miroku saying "Glad to have you back from your trip Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome. I hope that the hall meets your expectations my lord and you'll excuse if some parts of the castle look a bit drabber, so many can only do so much in so little time."

Inuyasha quickly recovers and nods, "Yes, this looks just about right. Don't worry servant, I understand what you mean, just try to finish up quickly." To this both of the servants bow once again, making Kagome blush a little, showing that she was obviously a bit uncomfortable with the gesture. Inuyasha notices this and says "Take Kagome to her room, she nearly fell asleep in the carriage. I'll be in my room, only disturb me if the house is on fire or something of the like."

With that the four disperse, Sango taking Kagome to her room, Miroku going off to check on some detail or other presumably, and Inuyasha heading to his own room, doing his best to not think the kinds of thoughts that had forced themselves into his mind during the ride, asking himself once again the question that had been plaguing his mind ever since he first laid eyes on the girl 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

**A.N. Alright, sorry for the delay, the lazies haven't been very nice, not to mention the 'read-only' periods that have seemed to plague the site lately. Anyways, what'd you think? Not much happening this chappie, but I promise, this one was just to set-up the next couple. Christmas presents, Koga's reappearance, and possibly a little bit of mistletoe lie ahead in the next chappie or so. Well, onto Reviewer Replies!**

**animereader1- Thanks for the compliments, and sorry about the delay in getting this one out, I promise to be better about getting chappies out sooner.**

**RebelWriter- Yes, I would really like it if you could tell me when you reviewed, and don't feel bad about it, sometimes I need a reminder about things, just ask my friends lol. Lol, don't worry, plenty of fluffiness is coming up.**

**Starflower-Gem- Lol, maybe, maybe not, you'll just have to wait and see like the rest of the readers.**

**Copperline Kitty- Lol, sorry for leaving the two of you dead for so long, but as I said, the lazies have been ruthless lately. I promise that I'll be getting my butt back in gear and get back to updating more regularly.**

**Inuyashasonly1- Lol, well, you've seen part of their plan, but I promise there's more to come and if I have much to say about it the two unsuspecting lovebirds'll just get more adorable over the next couple of chapters.**

**RoseMaiden- Eh, it kinda just happened that way. If anything, it was more of the Christmas Spirit giving me an itch to write a Christmas chappie then anything else. Thank you for the compliments, I try to keep the characters as close to realistic as possible and it's nice to know that it's noticed.**

**MeMe- Thank you, lol, I'm glad to know that you find my story so good. I'll do my best not to disappoint. **

**Kiara-Star- Thank you, I promise to update sooner then what I have been.**

**Liarra- Thank you for the compliments. I hope you don't lose to much sleep over the story lol. **

**Oki489Tsubasa- Thank you. I promise to get chappies out more quickly then this last one did.**

**NewSalemWitch- Lol, don't feel bad, I'm not all that great when it comes to remembering to review either. I'm glad you're enjoying it and agree that Inu-kun beating up Kouga is so much more satisfying lol. Which is why Kouga'll be coming to call in upcoming chappies. Glad to hear you like it so much and I'll do my best to keep it up.**

**Sakura chikyuu dragoness-miko- Wow, I'm glad to hear that you liked my story so much. I always love getting reviews like yours because they make me feel good that people can get so excited over my story. I hope that you are feeling better from whatever reason you were taking a pain-reliever for, and I promise to update more promptly then this one came out. **

**ChibiSess- Christmas laughs are on the way, I promise. I plan on the next chappie being very heart-warming. After that things'll definitely speed up a bit, less fluff and humor and more action, at least I think that's how it'll go. As I've said before, the story pretty much writes itself, so we'll just wait and see what happens. **

**Neko-Yuff16- Thank you for the compliments. I'll do my best to update sooner then this one came out.**

**Well, that's all for now folks! R&R! **


	27. Christmas Breakfast

Chapter 26 Christmas **(A.N. Reloaded with AN at the end, eh heh, oops)**

As the night passes, the castle hums with activity, as the last decorations are put up. There is a slight commotion at one point when, in an attempt to help string the garland, Shippo had gotten himself hopelessly tangled in it. But after a few minutes and a little patience, the situation is handled and things go on without incident. The final touches are put on everything as the sky just starts to lighten as dawn draws near.

The castle is quiet for a few minutes, the sound of a door creaking open can be heard, the soft russle of cloth against cloth as the figure does it's best to sneak along. It softly opens another door, closing it quietly before looking to the bed to make sure it didn't wake it's target Satisfied that it hadn't, it stalks closer, closer, a smirk flitting over it's face. The first rays of dawn peek over the horizon when it pounces, yelling, "Wake up! It's morning!" The yell is followed by a scream, then a loud thump.

Kagome giggles as she peers over the side of the bed, where Inuyasha lay, scowling, with his blankets wrapped around his legs. The rudely awoken hanyou roughly kicks the blankets off. Jumping up to stare at her, "What the hell was that for?" he seethes.

Kagome just giggles again, saying happily, "Well, I had to wake you up someway. This is the way I used to wake Grandpa. I figured that if an old man like Grandpa could handle it, it'd be no problem for a big, strong hanyou like yourself." As she says this last part she bats her eyelashes mischievously, knowing that the move had worked when she sees his anger fade and a look of thinly veiled uncertainty.

As he continues to just look at her, she rolls her eyes and smiles, jumping off the bed and dragging him behind her, "Come on! We've got work to do!"

Inuyasha wrinkles his nose a bit as he allows himself to be pulled along, "Work?"

Kagome nods, chuckles, "Yes, work. The servants worked really hard to make this place look really nice, I figured that making breakfast for them is the least we can do to say thank you for all of their hard work."

Inuyasha tilts his head to the side a little at this thought, "All the hard work?" To be perfectly honest, he'd never even considered that it had taken effort on another's part to make the castle look the way it did now. He'd grown so accustomed to, having this that he wanted to happen, happen, that he didn't even think that it required work.

Kagome nods, "Of course, this is a big place, I don't care how many servants there are. I thought it'd be a nice gesture to do their chores while they sleep since they were up all night working. It looks like they cleaned while they decorated, so all we need to do is store the last couple of boxes away and make breakfast. Besides," she says smiling, "I think it's about time you learned how to cook."

Inuyasha blanches at the comment, but it's to late to back out as Kagome gets behind him and pushes him into the kitchen, his complaints falling on deaf ears.

After she gets him started on making some dough for biscuits, Kagome leaves for a few minutes, saying she was going to put some boxes away while the sausage was cooking.

When she returns she has a large smile on her face but keeps quiet while she helps the aggravated prince unscramble the mystery of the oven and how the pasty substance she had made him make turned into biscuits. As she does this, she also continues to cook the meat, lowering the heat to a shimmer after it's done before starting to make gravy. She has to threaten Inuyasha off with a wooden spoon to keep him away from the sausage, then sends him off to the pantry to find 'a large metal barrel full of a liquid that smells like apples.' as she put it.

By the time he comes back, Kagome is counting out plates, "There's the chambermaids, the stable boys, the butlers, and of course Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Along with all the others I counted already, I believe that's all of them. Oh, Inuyasha, you're back, good. Just in time too. I need you to take these plates out to the grand dining hall and put them in their places."

The hanyou whines at this point, "But Kagome, I'm the lord of this whole freaking castle! I can't do menial jobs like setting the table! Manual labor, sure, that's actually sort of fun, I even let you try to teach me how to cook, though I don't see the point, but I will not do this! It…it's…it's below me!" he says, gaining a more confident tone as he got further into his little speech.

That confidence is all but shattered as Kagome rounds on him, her eyes narrowing dangerously, "Below you? Below you!? Inuyasha, these people have served you for a long time very faithfully, isn't it the least you could do to help out with breakfast as a thank you? This isn't all that different from your real job anyways, so just do it!" With that she shoves the plates she's holding into his hands and turns back to the stove.

Inuyasha simply stands, shocked as much about what Kagome said as by her outburst, before regaining his composure and sulking out of the kitchen. His first instinct had been to yell at her and show his dominance over the bitch **(AN Dog term, not cursory)**, but in a rare show of control, he had stopped himself. Today was Christmas dammit, and he'd march straight to Hell before he'd screw up his best chance of fanning his flame of hope into being a bit brighter. And, though he'd never admit it, she had a good point. He'd never thought about it, but those that worked and lived within these walls were extremely loyal to him, even after he had turned their world upside-down by condemning them to live in unnatural forms. 'If I were in their shoes, hell, I would've stomped off a long time ago.' he thinks as he reaches the grand dining hall.

He continues this line of thought as he sets a plate in each spot, "But then, why don't they? It's not because they're servile by personality 'cause Sango has more pride and spirit then I do almost, and it can't be because they don't know any better. Father and Mother made sure to vary the staff to include all types. Sango was a demon exterminator, Miroku had been training to be a monk, Kaede had been a traveling medicine woman, not to mention all the others, so what keeps them here?"

"They stay because they see something in you that no one else does."

Inuyasha's head jerks up and he sees Kagome walking up to the table, a few glasses in her hands. He looks at her, bewildered, "How did…?"

Kagome giggles, "You were talking to yourself. But honestly Inuyasha, that's why. They can look past your hard outer shell, past your appearance, and see the real you. Just like I can." She says this last sentence with more warmth, placing the last glass carefully on the table before looking to him. Their eyes lock, and time stops in it's tracks.

They keep each other's eyes captive for a long moment before looking away at the same time, a light blush coloring both of their faces, though Inuyasha's was unseeable due to his fur. "Well, uh, I'll go get the biscuits and stuff." he says before rushing off, trying desperately to get control of his heart. She uses the opportunity to put away some more boxes in an attempt to calm herself as well.

After they calm down and Inuyasha sets the food out, Kagome goes to wake the others while the hanyou disappears off someplace. Once everyone has congregated in the great dining hall and food set on the plates, Inuyasha slips in quietly and makes his way to the head of the table. There, still in the shadows, he looks over the table, at his servants. He had never seen them like this. They were so…so…happy. Who would've thought a simple thing like a breakfast of biscuits and gravy could make so many cheerful.

He then spots Kagome, she had a pitcher filled with that apple stuff and was walking around the table, filling the glasses as she went. As she passes by him, he grabs her lightly by the elbow and yanks her back. She looks startled at first, but then looks up at him questioningly. "Kagome," he says quietly, "are they always this happy at breakfast?"

The girl smiles and shakes her head "Nope, you gave them this Inuyasha. They can tell this was a gift given from the heart, and are more then happy to receive it. You made them happy."

"I made them happy." The prince repeats quietly, a silent wonder shining in his eyes. Kagome sees it and smiles softly, squeezing his arm lightly before going on to dill the rest of the servants glasses.

In Inuyasha's head, he couldn't help but stand in wonder at this revelation. He had made them happy. He had actually worked so they could relax, something entirely foreign to his mind, and yet, as he stood then, watching his servants laugh and smile and joke, he felt more fulfilled then he had ever felt before. Like he had really done something of value. He quickly shoves the feeling to the back of his mind as he finally steps out of the shadows and to the head of the table.

Everything goes quiet as he does, every eye riveted to him. He looks over the table before saying, "Every one of you knows me, you have served me for ten years at least, many of you longer. But I must admit, I've never seen you all so happy before. And so, in keeping with the holiday spirit that Kagome has seemed to force upon this solemn place, and because if I don't you'll probably complain behind my back, I'm giving you all the day off!"

At first silence ensues and Inuyasha's patience begins to wane. Just before he finally explodes, Shippo breaks the tension by jumping up and calling out "Dibs on opening presents first!" before rushing from the room. The sudden movement seems to dissipate the trance that had fallen over the staff and, one-by-one, they began clapping and cheering. Inuyasha's eyes find Kagome's where she's standing by the table, pitcher still in hand, simply smiling at him. That made it all worthwhile, that smile. He could get lost in that smile and not care a less. It was only after she shifted her gaze to place the pitcher on the table that he's able to look around.

He then notices that many of the servants were making their way out of the dining room and towards the great hall. He does as well, unwillingly to admit that he was curious as to what exactly was under the tree. As he passes Kagome, he grabs for her hand, blushing and not making eye contact with her. Kagome blushes as well, but doesn't pull away, instead holding his hand back. They think in unison as they walk towards the giant tree, 'You know, this Christmas might be the best ever.'

**A.N. Man, I almost forgot about this. Eheh, whoops, I was so happy about getting this chappie done that I almost forgot. Anyways, this'll probably be my last chappie for a couple weeks, since on Sunday I'm going over to my boyfriend's so that I can spend Christmas with him and his family, and, considering that he lives in a different country, I doubt I'll have much time to write. Anyways, wow! I have exactly 150 reviews! I feel special! Alright, Reviewer Replies!**

**RoseMaiden- Thank you a lot, I'll promise to update as soon as I can after I get back, promise!**

**Rebel Writer- Don't worry, Kouga'll get what's coming to him soon, I promise. Thanks for the update as well! Oh, and I'm glad to see that you're so quick to read and review!**

**Neko-Yuff16- Thank you very much. I will update asap, promise!**

**Kiara-Star- Glad you're enjoying it, and I promise that Kouga will soon get what he deserves.**

**Oki489Tsubasa- Thank you very much, I'll try to keep up the good work!**

**NewSalemWitch- Thank you a lot for the compliment. You'll just have to wait and see if he got her anything! Everything like that coming up next chappie, I promise!**

**Aquariuspower39- Lol, well you know Inu-chan, he's denser than a lead block in matters of love lol. Anyways, you'll just have to wait to see what they got each other and as far as the new moon, I kinda had the curse switch the 'cursed time' around, both in time and effect. Thanks for asking though.**


	28. Presents

Chapter 27: Presents

The staff and Kagome and Inuyasha enter the main hall to the sight of Shippo hopping over the presents, obviously looking to see which of them were his. Once everyone had congregated in the main hall, the frenzy ensues. Some sought out their presents, ripping them open with surprising tenacity. Others found the presents they'd gotten/made for others and then sought the recipients out.

Kagome had taken special care in her gifts, being the only one that could go out into town and buy hers in open daylight (some of the others had bought things, but at night, and then they'd snuck into shops, taken what they wanted and left the money on the counter).

For Miroku she got a new invention she had found in the market. The merchant had called it a 'lighter'. It had a beaded metal chain threaded through a hole on one side that was the perfect size to fit around what served as his neck. Kagome happily showed him how to work the contraption, pleased with his awed expression before placing it around his neck.

For Sango, she had gotten something with more sentimental than practical value. During the first nights in the castle, Kagome had felt very uncomfortable with her new surroundings. To help her sleep, Sango had told her stories of how she'd grown up in a village full of demon slayers. Kagome had listened with rapt attention, and could tell that the girl was very proud of her history and heritage, even if at the time she thought it bit skewed. So, in remembrance of one of her stories, Kagome had found her a small boomerang. Sango was very touched and thanked her profusely for the gift.

For the little bouncing ball of energy known by all as Shippo, Kagome had bought two gifts, The first was a bit frivolous and possibly badly planned. It was a large bag of glass candy **(A.N. For those who don't know, glass candy is ((duh)) candy that looks like glass. It's colored most of the time, and almost pure sugar.) **to which Shippo jumped for joy while most of the staff groaned. The second gift was more meaningful. It was a snow globe of a garden in the winter that looked much like the castle garden, where that infamous snowball fight had happened. Shippo loved it, and immediately started to mercilessly remind Inuyasha about it.

Kagome had also gotten something special for Kaede. She'd found a teapot cover in market, and had modified it with eyeholes and a mouth hole, so that she wouldn't get cold when she 'supervised' Shippo when he played outside. She smiled gently and thanked her congenially for the gift and the thought.

The other servants received other gifts, each given with as much thought and compassion as the last, until everyone had at least one. She stands back from them, smiling at their joy and delight. She seeks out Inuyasha, smiling softly at the awed expression on his face. He looks like a child who'd just been brought in a toy store for the first time. She taps him on the shoulder, breaking him from his reverie and chuckles at his shocked look to find her beside him before asking softly, "What are you looking so surprised about Inuyasha?"

He blinks before replying, "They…they're smiling, at me. Like…real smiles…most of them have never done that before.

Kagome smiles, "That's what happens when you do things for people. They appreciate it, and then strive to show their appreciation the best way they know how. And…umm…speaking of appreciation…" her voice grows soft, "Could…could we go into the garden?"

Inuyasha cocks his head to side a bit, reminding her momentarily of a curious dog, before shrugging and taking her hand, leading her towards said garden, blushing this time only slightly at the skin contact.

Once they reach it, the two stand for a moment, enjoying each other's silent company. After the moment passes, Kagome clears her throat and steps away from him, letting go of his hand in the process. He looks to her, obviously curious as to what she was doing, his mask of apathy completely. She walks slowly over to the largest tree in the garden, and takes something from inside a fairly large knot. When she turns around, he can see that it's a square box, delicately wrapped with ribbon tied around it.

He was amazed. She had gotten him a present? But…why? He couldn't immediately think of anything that made him worthy of one. And she brought him out here to give it to him. Did that mean something special? All of his thoughts stop as she comes to a stand still a few feet in front of him, eyes trained on the ground.

"Before I give this gift to you," she says quietly, voice full of emotion, "I want you to know that this is very special to me, so at least pretend to like it, 'kay?"

Inuyasha nods, "I will." he promises softly.

She nods determinedly in reply, as if giving herself the courage needed to give it to him, before thrusting her arms out towards him, eyes on the ground. He carefully takes the present from her and starts to unwrap it. After the ribbon and wrapping paper were taken care of, he runs his clawed fingers over the simple black box. What treasure lay inside? He glances up at the girl in front of him before taking a deep breath and tearing the lid off. What he found took his breath away, not because of its extravagance, but indeed, because of it's elegant simplicity. Staring back at him was a string of large wooden beads, every four beads is separated by a fang of some animal or other. The beads shone a dark brown, almost a purplish color. He reaches out and runs a finger over the beads. "Kagome…I don't know what to say…"

She reaches out a hand and runs her own fingers over it her voice full of emotion, "It…it was my father's. Grandpa said that Mother gave it to him on their wedding day. Just…just take this as a thank you for always being there and, well, always rescuing me. C…can I?" she asks quietly, motioning to the necklace.

Inuyasha just dumbly nods, numb from amazement. 'She…she's giving me something of her father's. It's got to be so important to her. Why would she give it to me? …I…I've got to give her something big. Not just for this, but…for everything. I can't believe that I haven't thought of anything like that.'

As he thinks this, she carefully, lovingly, puts it around his neck. When he feels the weight of the beads settle around his neck, he looks up to Kagome, and sees that her eyes are shining with unshed tears. He can't help himself at that point, he encircles her with his arms, and holds her close. No words are needed as they just stand there, the snow falling slowly around them, encircled with each others arms. Faces flushed from the cold, though only Kagome's shows. It's in this moment, this one, special, unique, quiet moment, that a stunning revelation bursts through the darkness of his thick skull and his depressing reality. 'I'm in love with Kagome. I…I love her.'

**A.N. Yay!! I'm back! This chappie was a bit on the fluffy side, but it's great to just be back. The next chapter should begin to get more into the action, promise. Well, it's kinda late, so now it's time for Reviewer Replies!**

**RebelWriter- Eh heh, yeah, I kinda forgot about it at first. Anyway, I'll be sure to check to see if you've updated asap. Also, don't worry, that won't be the last time he'll be cut down to size. With a thick skull like his, one time won't ever be enough to get through lol. **

**Neko-Yuff16- I'd be honored if you would use an example of my story in yours. Thank you for asking beforehand though, it makes me feel good to know that you think so highly of my abilities. **

**RoseMaiden- Well, they haven't told each other, but at least Inuyasha realized it lol. That count's for something. I'm very glad to hear that you enjoyed the new chapter.**

**Starflower-Gem- Thank you very much. I will do my best to continue updating as quickly as possible.**

**Kira- Lol, well, was that enough fluff? There'll be a bit more next chapter, if everything goes as planned at least. I promise to update as soon as possible.**

**MeMe- Thank you so much for the compliment. I hope to keep writing so that you can maintain that high opinion of me. I'll try to update asap, promise!**

**ThatOneNerd- Hey girl! Good to get a review from you, I'm glad you like it! Lol, I hope that you don't not read for that long again, your man may not be so patient next time.**

**Dananumber1- Thank you very much for the compliment and I promise to update as quickly as possible.**

**Kiara-Star- Well, now you know, thank you and I promise to update soon!**

**Aquariuspower6822- Thank you very much for the high praise, and I promise to review each of your fanfic so that I can give suggestions for all of them. I'm honored that you hold my opinion in such high regard.**

**Darkness spreads- Thank you very much and trust me, I'm not done by a long shot lol. **

**Well, that's all for now! R&R please!**


	29. Inuyasha's Gift and Kouga's House Call

Chapter 28: Inuyasha's Gift and Kouga's House Call

After this realization comes crashing down on him, he presses her to him tightly. He really loved her. The thought sent thrills through his body and soul, and yet a small voice sprang from the deep confines of his mind, 'Yes, but is it unconditional? And even if so, does she love you as much, or indeed at all?'

He didn't know the answers to these questions, and indeed, didn't pretend to. At the moment he was perfectly happy to keep enjoying this feeling he'd finally been able to label. Another thought arose in his mind, still consciously unaware that the woman he just discovered he loved was placing her arms around him as well. 'What will I give her?' It couldn't be just anything, not after what she'd given him. It had to be special, something significant to him, and yet delicate as well.

Suddenly, a thought seized him, and he took a liking to it immediately. There happened to be a piece of jewelry that he'd inherited from his mother that perfectly fit the occasion. Normally he wouldn't have even considered showing her anything of his mother's, but now, now he knew nothing else would do.

Excited at the thought of having thought of the perfect gift, Inuyasha wastes no time in gathering her up and taking off, ignoring her startled yelp of protest.

Meanwhile, Kagome was just about as confused as a girl could get. 'Where is he taking?' is all she thinks. It had to be somewhere special; she'd never seen him so excited. The idea that he was thinking anything of an impure nature didn't even cross her mind. She knew him to well and respected him too much to even imagine anything of the sort. So she was left to wonder, and, in the back of her mind, enjoying the warmth of his body when he had her tucked in his arms as he did.

Soon enough he reaches his room, putting her down outside the door before walking in, Kagome close on his heels. As he drew closer to his safe, he became less and less certain. What if she didn't like it? He didn't think he could take it if she didn't. Well, he'd come this far; he couldn't back down now. And so he continues, taking down a rather large portrait of his father to expose the door to his safe, the place he kept his most prized possessions. He's acutely aware of Kagome's attention resting on him, and can't help but feel nervous. He slowly opens the safe and rummages carefully through it, finally finding the right piece. Suddenly he hears her quietly ask "Inuyasha? Are you alright? You're a little quiet."

He lowers his head, trying, for once, to remember everything that his mother and father had tried to teach him about manners and how to give a gift. In his strange mind set, for the first time, he wanted to be sure that he did everything exactly right, and he wasn't positive he would. He starts softly and slowly "Kagome, first off I want to thank you for the necklace, it's…it's the best gift anyone's ever given me. Secondly, I want to give you something too, but before I do, I want the same promise you had from me alright?"

He hears her nod before saying, "Okay Inuyasha, I promise."

Trying to gain back a bit of his usual arrogant air, he says "Good, 'cause I'd have to rip your tongue out if you laughed." He smells her relax a bit, now knowing that nothing was extremely wrong, and smiles slightly before turning around, a simple lacquer box in his hands. He takes a deep breath as discreetly as possibly before giving it to her, placing it lightly in her hands before saying "Remember, you better appreciate it."

She nods before lifting the lid, gasping when she sees what lays inside, amazed. It was a simple necklace as well, made of thread and has wooden slivers spaced through the entirety of it. The thing that took her breath away though, was the jewel at the bottom of it. It was a small sphere, a misty purple color that seemed to glow in the dim light. "Oh Inuyasha, it's beautiful."

A small smile can't help but find itself onto his face. He quickly begins to explain it in a quiet voice "It was my mother's. She once told me that whoever had it would get their hearts desire if they wished it hard enough. It's called the Shikon No Tama."

Outside and far away, in the deepest part of the woods, two figures were silent and facing each other. One standing and the other kneeling in front of them. The standing figure shatters the dead silence with his baritone voice, saying simply "You know what you have to do. Go, and remember, don't bother coming back if you fail."

The other curtly nods "Yes my alpha." Before he's not there anymore, all that's left in his wake were the disturbed leaves near where he had been.

Not five minutes after, his silhouette overshadows a village, the sun to his back, one can barely see the merciless smirk on his face, "Ah," he comments under his breath with no real emotion, "home sweet home." With that the figure calls out harshly, summoning a pair of wolves to his side. "Take them alive and bring them here. Go."

The wolves rush down the hillside, making straight for one house, silent as the wind. They disappear from sight for a moment before reappearing, something in each of their mouths. They come back to their master, dropping their load in front of them like obedient dogs, sitting afterwards and wagging their tails, waiting for his next command. Instead of his voice, the next thing heard is a voice that is quite a bit more high-pitched and youthful as one of his victims pulls their head from the snow, "Hey! What do you think you're doing you mangy…wolf." The voice dies as the victim looks up at the figure "You! What are you doing here?! I thought that…"

The figure interrupts at this point, "Well, apparently you were wrong. And you are going to help me and my alpha get what we want." The figure smirks before adding, "Souta."

**A.N. Finally I got another chapter up! Sorry if Inuyasha seemed a bit out of character, my excuse is that those in love can act highly unusual at times lol. So, how'd you like Kouga's reintroduction? I decided that this would be more logical then having Kouga put Grandpa in the looney bin. Next chappie hopefully we'll get some Kouga butt kicking! Well, now time for some Reviewer Replies!**

**Neko-Yuff16- I'm just glad to have been able to inspire you in some way. No, I haven't played FF8, but my brother has a little, so I at least know what you're talking about with the characters a little. Yeah, Sango and Miroku are really cute together, I wish I could find a way to fit them in more then I have. Thank you once again for reviewing and I'll update asap.**

**ThatOneNerd- Thanks for the critique girl, you know I appreciate it. Thanks for the compliments as well, I really appreciate them too. I promise to update as soon as I can, promise. **

**RoseMaiden- Lol, yeah, I definitely agree, it took him long enough. Now that that's in his head, we can finally get the romance ball really rolling! He'll still be Inuyasha, but (hopefully) a little nicer, though probably a bit awkward (this IS Inu-chan we're talking about lol). Thank you for reviewing and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Kiara-Star- Yeah, it was really sweet. Oh, and yes, glass candy is a real candy. I've had it once or twice; it's really good. We may or may not be seeing more of Fluffy; I'm not entirely sure yet. Thank you very much for the compliments and I promise to try and keep up the good work.**

**MeMe- Well, now you know. Honestly, I think it was quite ingenious if I do say so myself lol. Christmas and New Year's were wonderful, thank you for asking. See you to next chappie!**

**Rosakara13- Thank you very much.**

**Codfael3- Thank you very much. I like stories with Inu/Kag pairings too, don't read anything but lol. **

**Oki489Tsubasa- Thank you very much. I promise to let you read more asap.**

**Inu Youkai Gurl 101- Well, now you know at least slightly what Naraku and Kouga are planning. I promise to update as quickly as possible. Thank you for the compliments. **

**Hanyou Vixen- Thank you for your compliments, yeah, I like to think that my idea's original and I try to update as regularly as possible. As far as Inu-chan looks like, think of him in his demon form, but covered entirely with snow-white fur. Sorry for not being very clear on that. Thank you for your review and I'll update asap.**

**Well that's all for now, R&R please.**


	30. The Challenge

Chapter 29: The Challenge

"The Shikon No Tama." Kagome whispers under her breath, still entranced by the jewel's simple beauty . Finally she breaks it's hold on her and looks up at the nervous hanyou in front of her. She smiles widely at him, "Oh Inuyasha, it's wonderful! I love it!" To further express her appreciation, without thinking, she throws her arms around his neck and hugs him.

Slowly, his arms come up around her, hesitant, as if he were unsure as to what to do in this particular situation. Kagome stays where she is, allowing his arms to come around her and hold her close. They just stay like that, in each other's embrace and presence until it's unceremoniously by a servant pigeon crashing through the window to land on his bed. The two quickly separate and walk over to the impromptu landing pad, peering down as the poor thing tries to clear its head.

"Mi' lord!" the servant exclaims once it regains it's senses, "Most terrible news! I was flying over to Lady Kagome's village to check on the Masters Higurashi when I was the most distressing of sights."

Inuyasha growls lightly, a bit annoyed at having been interrupted, "Spit it out already!"

The servant winces before nodding and continuing on, "It was that horrid wolf demon you told us about, I'm sure of it! He's headed straight for the castle , I'm surprised that he didn't reach here before me. And the most distressing this of all…" the servant trails off, seemingly lost to the memory.

"Yes?" Inuyasha draws out, trying his hardest to keep his head and patience.

"He has the Masters Higurashi with him!" the servant blurts, causing Kagome to gasp and Inuyasha's eyes to narrow dangerously.

"He what?" he asks in a dangerously calm voice.

The servant almost replies but is interrupted by a deep, coarse voice echoing into the room from outside, "Mutt! I know you're in there, so listen up! Meet me in the clearing we first fought in by sundown! I want a rematch, winner takes all! To make sure you come and don't chicken out, I've brought along some persuasion tools."

Silence permeates the air for a few seconds before a scream is heard, "OW! Lemme go you jerk!"

Kagome gasps, "Souta!"

The unseen boy responds by yelling, "Kagome! Inuyasha! Stay away! It's not…OW!"

"That's it!" Inuyasha growls before leaping over to the window and swinging it open. With his superior vision he can clearly make the two out on a high ridge a few hundred feet from the castle. Kouga was holding the boy by the rope he was bound with, causing the boy to dangle uncomfortably.

The wolf smirks when he sees Inuyasha's smoldering form. "Remember mutt, sunset!" he yells before lifting the old man's unconscious form from behind him and takes off, leaving only a cloud of dust and the branches swaying in his wake.

Inuyasha can hear the blood pounding in his ears. He was pissed off. More than he had ever felt before. His instincts spoke to him through the blood rushing through his ear_ 'How dare he?! The wolf must be taught his place. No one messes with my bitch's family. Honor dictates the wolf must be killed for such an offense. Kill. I must kill.'_

He is brought out of his near feral state at the sound of Kagome's sob. He snaps to look at where she had fallen on her knees, crying her heart out. Once again, instinct directed his thoughts, and for once in his life, he didn't even try to resist what it told him, _'Comfort her. I must comfort my bitch.'_

With that, he slowly, softly walks over to her shaking body and takes it into his arms. "Don't cry, please, don't cry Kagome. I'll get them back, I swear I will." He says, nuzzling her slightly before growling under his breath, "Kouga will pay. I promise, he'll pay."

He's surprised when he finds her finger pressed to his lips. He looks up to her in confusion, where upon she smiles gently and softly mutters, "No."

He blinks, surprised more then anything, "No?"

Kagome nods, "No. I know what you mean by 'he'll pay', and no. Don't kill him. Please Inuyasha, I couldn't stand to see you kill anything. Please? Promise me you won't kill him."

Slowly, he nods, understanding at least slightly, "Alright Kagome, for you." He then sits back, huffing a bit, his classical smirk back on his face, "That's twice that idiot owes you his life. If I didn't know any better I'd think you had a crush on him."

The look she gives him is priceless in it's blend of abject horror and disgust, "OH! Wash your mouth out with soap! I've just spent that last ten years trying to get through that thick head of his that I feel absolutely nothing for him, don't you start on me too!"

Inuyasha can't help but laugh before looking to the sun's position where they can see it in his window. "It's still pretty early, but we'll need most of the day to travel if we're going to get there in time…You are coming, right?"

Kagome raises an eyebrow, "Of course! That's my family that's on the line, you couldn't stop me from going if you tried!"

Inuyasha nods solemnly, "I figured as much. Well, we better get going, your family's waiting. To be perfectly honest, I can't wait to get there. I've been wanting another turn at kicking that mangy wolf's ass all over the place." He finishes with a smirk.

A.N. Alright! Another chappie! Well, no Kouga butt-kicking yet, but Inu-chan's sure riled lol. Then again, he always gets riled around that sad excuse of a canine, so I guess it's no surprise this time around. How'd you like Inu's instincts taking over a bit? Was that a freak accident because of the situation, or will he lose control again? Alright, now that I've planted that little seed of a question in your head, onto Reviewer Replies!

**animekat- Thank you very much. I hope that I continue to write in a way that you can continue to enjoy my writing.**

**Lady Dark Angel- Lol, well, here you go. More, just like you asked. Next chappie'll be a bit more action oriented. I'll update asap, promise.**

**RebelWriter- Lol, it's okay, fluff is good. It needs plot to back it up, but fluff is good. I look forward to reading your next update as well. Thank you for the compliments, and I promise to update asap.**

**RoseMaiden- Lol, don't worry, Souta won't get seriously hurt. I'd kill off Kouga myself if it came out that way, considering that the little kid's one of my fav secondary chars. I'll update as soon as I can as usual.**

**Hanyou Vixen- Lol, I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying the story so throughly. I promise to continue updating as quickly as possible.**

**ThatOneNerd- Thanks a lot for the compliments! I'll keep updating as fast as I can.**

**Kiara-Star- I thought the gift idea was pretty cool myself, thanks lol. I didn't ever plan it like that, it just came out that way. I'll continuing getting chappies written as quickly as possible.**

**CatHanyouNelia- Lol, first off, welcome to the club when it comes to hating Kouga. Secondly, of course she loves him! This is a 'romance' fanfic after all lol. **

**Neko-Yuff16- Don't worry, Souta won't get hurt to bad, in fact, in this chappie is the worst that I'm gonna let Kouga hurt him I'm pretty sure. I'll update asap, promise.**

**Ame-sama- Lol, don't worry, there might have not been THAT much Kouga bashing in this chappie, but the next one promises to chock full of the stuff, I can just feel it! Thank you for your support!**

Oki489Tsubasa- Well, now you know! Lol, well thank you for reviewing! Honestly, if you guys didn't tell me how much you liked this story, I would've lost my inspiration a long time ago. I promise to update as soon as possible.

Well that's all for now, R&R please.


	31. The Showdown

Chapter 30: The Showdown

The two arrive with moments to spare before sunset and glare at the wolf who stands on the other side of the clearing, smirking maliciously, "So, you finally decided to show up! I was beginning to think you had chickened out."

Inuyasha huffs as he let's Kagome off of his back, "Please, me being afraid of you would be like an elephant being afraid of a flea. Where are they?"

Kouga continues smirking and steps to the side to reveal the two unconscious forms. Kagome's eyes narrow and Inuyasha growls low, barely containing himself from just charging the mangy flea-bag full-front. "Your fight's with me Kouga, not them. Show a little spine and let them go."

The greasy smirk never leaves Kouga's face as he smoothly replies "Of course, nothing simpler. They are related to my precious after all." With that he snaps his fingers and two wolves appear. Each takes the end of a rope as gently as they would a pup and begins to drag the attached person along across the clearing. Once the two reach the pair they gently lay the ropes down, wag their tails once or twice at Kagome, snap at Inuyasha, then run off back into the woods.

Once her family's safe, Kagome scowls at Kouga, "I'm not your precious Kouga. Never was, never will be."

Kouga just smiles darkly, "Oh yes you will be. Whether you want to or not, you will be my precious, my love, mine."

Something about his tone made her shrink even as she worked on freeing her family. Something about it was so final, so menacing. She's relieved when Inuyasha steps in front of her, cutting the direct link between the two of them.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was barely reigning in his instincts. How dare this wolf say that to her! To his sweet, loving Kagome. He turns his head so said girl can hear him as he growls out, "Kagome get them into the woods so they'll be safe."

She nods before gathering them up as best she could and starting her slow journey into the woods. Once her slight frame disappears between the trees, he turns his attention back to the arrogant demon in front of him, "Let's get this over with. I rather not have Kagome see what I'm going to do to you."

Kouga smirks, "I was about to say the exact same thing!" With that he charges and Inuyasha, taken off guard by his speed, barely dodges in time as the black-haired youth rams into the ground at the place he had stood not two seconds beforehand.

'Damn! He's gotten stronger and faster! I can't mess around with him anymore.' Inuyasha thinks as he does his best to dodge the attacks that come one after another. Soon enough though, he gets tired of being on the defensive and one time when his feet touch the ground instead of jumping back, he bounds forward, catching the wolf mid-leap and causing them to tumble together to the ground.

They hit the ground and separate, eyeing each other warily, but smirking as well, "I see you do have a spine mutt. I was starting to think I was going to have to chase you around this clearing all night!"

Inuyasha huffs, "As if. I was just watching your style. It's about as complicated as an ant's. Then again, I guess I shouldn't be surprised A simple style for a simple mind. Now watch and learn idiot. This is how you attack if you really want to do some damage!" He says as he charges directly at the wolf at such a speed that Kouga doesn't know what hit him before he gets a knee to the chest that forces him skyward.

Just as he regains control and starts his decent, he notices that Inuyasha isn't anywhere to be found. Looking around a bit, suddenly his eyes widen and he turns around, just in time to get a foot to the face. Inuyasha jumps away, letting Kouga have a few moments to gather his wits now that he feels more confident in his ability to whip the little butt-wipe and he determines to enjoy himself for a while. "And that's what's called a 'combo' move, you ever hear of one? Won't be surprised, the word is a bit big to fit in that tiny little brain of yours."

Kouga chuckles from where he lays before jumping up onto his feet and wiping a small smear of blood off of his face. "Heh, is that all you've got? It's gonna take more then a few lucky shots to take me down mutt-face!"

Inuyasha, not feeling like talking anymore, simply charges, yelling "We'll just see about that won't we?"

They exchange blows, clashing again and again, faster then the naked eye can see. They stop momentarily to exchange insults before they're at it again. Little do they know that a certain raven-haired girl is watching every move that she can, silently cheering on her silver-furred protector.

As the fight continues, Inuyasha steadily begins taking the upper hand as both begin suffering from exhaustion. Kouga, seeing this, and the determined look in the hanyou's eyes, suddenly knows that he cannot win this fight as it is going. Making a split decision, he manages to rush around so that he's behind Inuyasha and then charges, reaching him just as he turns around. Silver flashes against the last rays of the sun as they go to hide behind the horizon to sleep until the next day begins.

Then, everything stops. Both occupants still as marble statues. Then, Kouga falls to land on his knee. Inuyasha smirks, "Told you that you couldn't beat me." Before falling completely to the ground, blood pouring from under him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cries even as Kouga raises himself up and walks over to Inuyasha's unmoving form, smirking like the devil himself.

He grabs the unconscious hanyou by the collar and lifts him up, ignoring the blood that continues to flow from the wound. "You were so confident. You thought you'd have me beaten so easily. Well remember this you little mutt. I am the only one who will ever be strong enough for Kagome, and I'm going to take her, one way or another." He then leans in close and whispers in his ear, "And there's nothing you can do about it, you filthy half-breed."

With that he drops the lifeless body to the ground and kicks it for good measure. He then turns and kicks dirt on him with the heel of his foot as a final act of disgrace.

He finds it caught by a clawed hand that nearly crushes it in it's grip. His face goes white as he hears a low growl raise from the body, "You are unhonorable, wolf. You hid a weapon, you cheated, and you have challenged my claim on this female twice, even after I showed mercy to you the first time, if only for her sake. That will not happen this time, the female is not here." Suddenly Inuyasha's head shoots up and Kouga finds himself staring into pure red eyes and a demonic grin, "You will die."

**A.N. I am so so so so so sorry! I know I'm an evil person for putting a cliffie there, but I just couldn't help myself! It was such a good stopping point! I promise to get the next chappie out as soon as possible! Oh, and just in case you're wondering, Inuyasha said that Kagome wasn't there because he was unconscious/fighting his instincts at the time, so he didn't hear her. Well, now to Reviewer Replies!**

**RebelWriter- Yeah, after I read it again, I noticed that the 'bitch' comments did kinda kill the atmosphere. Oh well, I'll keep that in mind for the next fluffy moment, which should be next chappie if things go the way I plan them to. Sorry it took me a bit longer to get this chappie out, but I wanted it to be good, so I actually outlined it before I wrote it (usually I just sit down and write). I'm really sorry that I left you with that cliffie, but, as I said, I couldn't help myself. I promise to get the next chappie up as soon as I can.**

**Hanyou Vixen- Thanks, I thought it was pretty clever myself to have him threaten his family rather then throw Grandpa in the loony bin. Then again, can you really see Kouga using Kagome's family in any other way? I mean, he is a brute that likes to show off his strength whenever he can if it gets him what he wants. Oh, and also, I promise to make my chappies a bit longer, I think I've gotten a bit lazy lately anyways lol.**

**ThatOneNerd- Lol, well, here's the update, finally. Please don't kill me for leaving you hanging, I couldn't help myself, besides, I believe that you're the only reader that has the advantage of being able to see and talk to me in real life, so you already know what's going to happen. In any case, I promise to update asap!**

**Inu Youkai Gurl 101- Lol, I'm glad to see that my story excites you so. As for your questions, you now know what happens to Souta, I'm not saying on Naraku's master plan cause that'd just ruin the whole story, I don't know if Fluffy'll appear in any future chapters, but I may be able to squeeze him in if you want, and I honestly have no idea how long this story is going to be. It leads me, not the other way around. I promise to update as quickly as I can.**

**CopperlineBlue Kitty- Lol, don't worry about it, I'm one of the worst offenders of not remembering to review that you'll ever find. Maybe that's why I'm always so happy to see when people review my story. It makes me warm and fuzzy inside lol. Well, now you know that Souta is out of danger, now the question is, just how badly IS Inu-chan going to beat Kouga before Kagome tries to stop him? At this point, even I don't know.**

**Neko-Yuff 16- First off, don't worry, I'd never hurt Souta all that much! He's way to cute to be hurt more then a little. As for how this fight is going to turn out, I'm not really sure, but I don't think that I'll have the spell break yet, that will come later. Remember, Kikyo (whom I really don't like, but there was no one else to take the part) said that she'd come back on the 100th anniversary of the kingdom and see how Inu-chan's doing. It won't just break. We'll just have to wait and see just where my story takes then, won't we? Don't worry, I'm just as anxious to see how this all ends as anyone. **

**AmekuKanitsuki- Well, I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until next chapter to see just how badly Inu-chan beats Kouga. And I agree, he does deserve it for kidnapping Souta! I promise to update as soon as possible.**

**animekat- Thank you very much for the praise. I'll do my best to continue writing up to your expectations of me.**

**kaginu4ever- Thank you for the praise. Yes, Inuyasha is in humanoid form, well, sort of, and he has the red eyes. The way that I've explained it to others is to think of Inu-chan in his demon form, then cover him entirely with silver fur. I hope that helps you picture him. I promise to update asap. **

**galaxy guardian- Thank you very much for the input. I'll do the best I can to lengthen the chapters a bit. I agree in that I like long chappies more too. Thank you for the praise and I'll update asap!**

**Bishojo- Lol, yeah, Kouga is pretty stupid. I'm glad to find yet another member to the Kouga hating fan base lol. I swear, if you didn't know better you'd think I was president of the club the way I seem to be recruiting people with this story lol. **

**hanyou angel- Lol, thank you very much. The reason why I ask is because I like getting input from you guys, the readers. You all are who this story is really for, so it only makes sense to ask what you liked and what you didn't like.**

**CatHanyouNelia- Lol, yet another member for the fan club! No, I highly doubt the likelihood of a lemon for a couple reasons. One, doesn't let them on anymore, and even if they did the rating I've given this story doesn't warrant one. And two, I've never written a lemon before, so I have no idea if I'm any good, and I firmly believe those that can't write good lemons shouldn't try to write them at all. I love Inu/Kag romances too, which is probably why I decided to make this story one lol. Don't worry, there will be plenty of ass-kicking in the next chappie if all goes as planned, I promise.**

**Ame-sama- Lol, I'll do my best to get around to it, I promise. I'll also advise her to make it so that non-members can review so that you can to your heart's delight. I also promise to update as quickly as possible. Lol, if I don't I think some of my loyal readers just might try and tear my head of by chucking bad food at it lol.**

**Kylria- Lol, I would love to be on the sidelines too. Well…not during that last part maybe. Knowing me I'd probably run out onto the field and try to tackle Kouga lol. I promise to update as soon as I can.**

**glenlightarrow- Thank you very much. I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**RoseMaiden- Lol, don't worry, I didn't get writer's block. I just wanted to be extra careful on this chappie. Had to make it good, you know? I promise to update as soon as possible so that you can read just how badly Kouga gets his butt handed to him.**

**Starflower-Gem- Thank you very much for the praise. I'm glad to hear that you're so happy, even if part of it is because of a reason outside my story (so, have you talked to your crush again since you last reviewed?). I promise to update soon.**

**Wow! I didn't realize that so many of you reviewed! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart, you have no idea how wonderful it makes me feel to see so many people enjoy something that I made. Lol, now you guys have made me feel really guilty for leaving you hanging like that lol. Well, until next time (which I PROMISE will be soon as I can possibly crank it out), RR!**


	32. The Thought That Counts and Comforting I...

Chapter 31: The Thought That Counts and Comforting Instincts

Kouga's eyes widen as his nose twitches, "How…how are you still alive? And why do you smell like a full demon?"

The grin remains along with the low guttural voice, "Puny wolf, you are not strong enough to kill me. I, on the other hand…" he says before quickly twisting Kouga's let a hundred and eighty degrees like it was a peanut butter jar lid.

Kouga can't help but let out a howl of pain as he falls to his other knee, hands bracing him against falling entirely to the ground, "Dammit!" he growls out "You weren't this powerful a moment ago. What the hell happened!"

Suddenly Inuyasha is beside him, and then a foot connects with his ribs, sending him across the field and cracking a few at the same time.

He rolls onto his back, coughing up blood, "What the hell? He was half-dead, I won. Where did he get this power?"

Inuyasha then comes into view, sneering down at the beaten wolf, moon just in view behind him above the trees. He roughly picks Kouga up, looks like he's going to say something, then closes his mouth and give him a powerful right hook to the jaw instead, causing Kouga's head to jerk back while once again sending his body flying across the clearing.

In the woods, Kagome has tears in her eyes. Before it had been a fairly equal fight, now Inuyasha was simply slaughtering Kouga slowly. She watches as he hits him across the grassy opening again and again, almost seeming to get some kind of sick pleasure from it. What had happened to him? This wasn't the Inuyasha she knew and… . She shakes her head, ending that thought would only further her distress. Her eyes search the heavens as if entreating it to help. Instead they fall on something that makes her throat tighten and her skin pale. "It's the blue moon." She whispers to herself.

She looks back to the 'battlefield', Inuyasha still pounding Kouga. If she called out, tried to stop him, her life would be in very real danger, but if she didn't…no. She couldn't live with herself if she let Inuyasha continue like this. She would have to trust him, that he could hold his bloodthirsty instincts at bay long enough to let her know what was best to do.

The cry rips from her throat almost as if it had a life of its own, "Inuyasha! Please, stop!"

Everything stops, He…he somehow knew that voice. He drops the wolf and looks around, his attention finally drawn to a soft glowing. His eyes widen a little as he begins to recognize the voice, small dots of blue swimming in the seas of red. His female. His female was crying, "Please, Inuyasha, stop. Please, don't kill him. Don't kill." He hears her softly say. He growls, he must kill, if he didn't then the wolf would threaten his female's pack again, his pack. He feels a new wave of protectiveness wash over him with this thought and he growls low. The wolf would not be given another chance to hurt his pack.

Suddenly, he feels a comforting pulse. He blinks, looking around to try and find the origin of the pulse. Again, a pulse. This time he can tell where it came from, around his neck. He looks down. It had come from his female's gift. He looks to her and notices that his gift, proudly hanging around her neck, was pulsing gently in time with his.

He jumps over to her, the wolf forgotten for the moment, lightly growling when he senses her tense. The most important thing to do at the moment was to comfort her. His instincts nearly scream this fact at him. His pack should never cry or be scared, it was his job as alpha male to make sure of this.

Still acting purely on instinct, since the logical, human side of him had fallen dormant/unconscious when the wolf had cheated, he lightly nuzzles her hair. She tenses again, and he doesn't like it, so he repeats his previous actions. This time he feels her relax slightly and he smiles.

He then wraps his arms around her and is pleased when she melts into his embrace, "Please Inuyasha, no more fighting. You've won. Let's just get Grandpa and Souta and go home. Please?" he hears her softly request.

Home? Yes, that would be best. Get the pack to where he could protect them most effectively. He momentarily bursts with pride at how wise his female is before quickly gathering her up and leaps off, using his nose to locate his other pack members, leaving the near dead wolf, forgotten, in the field.

Minutes pass, seeming years of agony to the young demon, before suddenly the figure in white appears beside his broken form. A hand reaches out and waves over Kouga, causing a strange purple light to come over him. In a matter of moments, it was as if nothing had happened at all, his body restored to near perfection. Blinkingly, Kouga opens his eyes, sees the familiar white fur and hurriedly gets up to bow before him.

This dark man chuckles before saying, "Well done Kouga. You did exactly as told and everything worked out exactly as I predicted. Inuyasha's control has been weakened and the power has been awakened. Now come, it's time to set up for the next phase of my plan." With that a dark cloud descends on them, evaporating moments later to leave nothing behind except the chill in the air that always seems present after the presence of pure evil.

**A.N. Wow! I can't believe I got this out so quick! I haven't updated this fast since back when I already had the chapters written out from a year ago lol. So, what do you think? Inuyasha's instincts actually aren't 'kill kill kill'! I think I may have overdone the 'his female' thing, but I'm not sure, tell me what you guys think! After all, that's what reviews are for lol! So, just what is Naraku planning? And how is it that Inuyasha hasn't fallen over from blood loss? Answer to those questions and more in future chappies, though exactly where even I don't know! Now, onto Reviewer Replies!**

**Kiara-Star- Thank you for the compliment, and Inuyasha didn't have the Tetsusaiga was because he believed that it would be a hand to hand fight and, unlike Kouga, he plays fair. Plus, even if the sword had it's usual sealing properties, Inuyasha's been holed up in his castle for nearly a decade and probably wouldn't know about them. I promise to update asap as usual.**

**Lady Kagewaki- I'm figuring you've gotten this far, so I'm going to combine all of your reviews thus far into this one reply. First off, thank you for reading my story and reviewing so many of my chapters. I don't believe I've ever had someone do that before, so you can imagine my surprise when one day I just kept on getting review after review by the same person! Lol, but seriously, thank you, it meant a lot to me that you spent your time and reviewed them. I would also like to thank you for your comments and compliments, there's nothing like someone telling you what your doing right to make your day all that much better! I look forward to receiving more reviews from you in the future.**

**RebelWriter- Lol, you know, I thought it was about time he quit kidding around myself lol. Unfortunately, the wolf/pig (boy THERE'S a nasty image) can't die quite yet, as Naraku still needs him for his plan. But fear not! In the end I'm sure they'll both get what's ultimately coming to them.**

**Ameku Kanitsuki- Well, it looks like Kagome didn't listen to you whatsoever, how rude! Lol, well, at least you got to see some Kouga butt-kicking, and I promise later on in the story there's more where that came from!**

**glenlightarrow- Thank you very much. I promise to update as soon as possible.**

**Starflower-Gem- Thanks a lot! You try to figure out what it was that I got just the right amount of and I'll keep putting it in lol.**

**RoseMaiden- Lol, well it looks like your wish came true! Then again, Kouga can't win, he's a jerk, not to mention that Inu-chan can't lose 'cause he's the hero! I promise to update asap!**

**animekat- Well, now you know! I'll update as soon as I can write the next chappie out lol.**

**Dark Mistress Serenity- Thank you very much. I will update as soon as possible.**

**Inu Youkai Gurl- Lol, thank you very much, I'm glad you like it so much. I promise to try and check out your story as soon as I have a free moment on my hands!**

**ThatOneNerd- Lol, sometime this month was a bit general for my tastes, so I decide to update this week! Thank you a lot for the compliment, I think it did too.**

**Rikki- Well, I hope my story didn't kill you for too long, I got this out as soon as possible. Thanks for the compliments as well.**

**CatHanyouNelia- Lol, I'm sorry, I really am. But I couldn't help myself, the story has a mind of its own and tells me where to start and stop, I have like, basically no control over it whatsoever. Well, at least now you know what happened, so hopefully I don't suck anymore lol.**

**galaxy guardian- Well, even if there's no need to thank you for the praise, I'm going to do it anyways lol. Thank you very much, your compliments mean a lot. I hope you liked seeing Kouga get his butt handed to him, even if it was only temporary. Kagome probably would slap him, but I don't think she wants to pass out from his breath lol. I mean, come on, the dude's been living in the wild for how long? And just how important do you think brushing his teeth was on Naraku's training repertoire? Lol, thank you once again and I promise to update asap.**


	33. Aftereffects of the Fight

Chapter 32: Aftereffects of the Fight

Slowly his eyes blink open and he is temporarily blinded by light that streams into the room, "Huh? Wha…?" he mumbles confusedly, his mind still jumbled from sleep.

"Hey there," a soft, familiar voice coos "you're finally awake. Welcome back to the realm of the living."

He simply groans, "Uhh…Ka…Kagome?"

Finally she comes into focus, smiling softly as she sits on the edge of the bed he'd been sleeping in, "I'm right here, don't worry, okay? Everything is alright now, you don't need to be afraid. Kouga's gone, I promise."

As his eyes finally lock onto her, they tear up "Kagome!" he calls before launching himself into her chest.

She seems surprised at first, but then comfortingly wraps her arms around him, "Hey, shh…it's alright, everything's fine. Hey now, come on, where's the big strong man of the house I'm always hearing about, huh?"

He smiles slightly, getting control of himself and leaning back a bit, "Oh Kagome, I thought for a minute there that I was never going to see you again!"

She chuckles "Never see me again? Honestly, you should know by now that I'm not that easy to get rid of." She says, ruffling his hair a bit, "But really, you don't have anything to worry about, you're safe here Souta."

"Safe…here…" He looks around, for the first time realizing that he doesn't recognize his surroundings, "Where are we Kagome?" he asks, slightly frightened at the prospect of the new environment.

She simply smiles, "We're at Inuyasha's place. After the fight, it was clear that you weren't safe staying in the village, so we brought you and Grandpa back here."

He could tell she was holding something back, but decides to leave it for another time to go after what he sees as even more exciting information. "We're really in Inuyasha's castle! Where is he? Is he alright? Ah man, I missed the fight didn't I? Did he kick the crap out of Kouga? He did, didn't he? He's so cool there's no way he lost to a wimp like Kouga!"

Kagome can't help but laugh at her little brother's rapid-fire questioning, "Hold on for a moment Souta, not so many questions at once. Yes, we're at Inuyasha's, he's resting right now as far as I know, he's fine, just a little wiped out with a few minor wounds, and yes, he most definitely kicked the crap out of Kouga." She seems a bit sadder then she should at this last piece of information, but he doesn't even realize it as he jumps out of the bed and rushes out of the room, intent on finding his hero, and completely forgetting that he had no way of knowing where anything in the place is.

He's not three feet away from the door when he trips over something, falling forward suddenly so that his hands barely have time to brace him against the floor. After he recovers from the shock he turns to see what tripped him up, only to see what looked like a very old candlestick slowly picking itself up and dusting itself off. Needless to say, he gives a yelp of surprise.

The yelp seems to bring him to the attention of the possessed candlestick as it looks to him and smiles, "Ah! You must be Lady Kagome's younger brother, Master Souta. It's good to see that you're up and about young Master."

Despite the friendly demeanor of the animated candlestick, he's still a bit frightened, and so he calls for his sister "Ka…Kagome!"

Quickly she makes an appearance, "It's okay Souta, really, it's alright. This is Miroku, he's one of the head servants here. He won't hurt you, he was just being friendly."

Souta looks at the candlestick a bit suspiciously, who tries to put on his best, most charming smile, "You're sure?"

Kagome nods, "Positive."

Souta sighs, "Alright, if you say so. So," he says, his one-track mind reminding him what he'd rushed out of the room for in the first place, "where's Inuyasha, huh?" His eyes lit up like the Christmas tree that was still up downstairs in the main hall.

Kagome bites her lip, looking a bit hesitant, before saying "I bet after what you went through you're really hungry. Miroku, would you please take him down to the kitchen, Grandpa's already in there."

Miroku bows, "But of course Lady Kagome." Before leading the protesting youth towards the stairs.

Once they're out of sight she sighs heavily, letting her shoulders sag and a frown to cross her face. She couldn't allow Souta to see Inuyasha, not in his present condition. She walks quietly towards the hanyou's room, silently opening the door before slipping inside. When she turns to look at his bed she has to keep from bursting out into tears. It had been a full two days since the fight, and still the wound that Kouga had dealt him hadn't completely healed, not to mention that he was still suffering from blood loss.

He lays there, prone, unmoving and mostly covered in layer upon layer of bandages, even as she walks over to the side of the bed and sits down lightly. She pushes some of his unruly bangs out of the way, letting her hand travel down his furred cheek before coming to rest on his rosary, which she had given him such a short time before now. "Oh Inuyasha, please wake up. I don't think I could bear it if you don't." She whispers quietly before breaking down, crying her heart out there on his still shoulder, her sobs heard only by the walls, but the sorrow echoed in some small part by all those in the castle that know of the Prince's condition.

**A.N. Sorry this took a bit longer to get out, had a very slight case of writer's block added with the lazies striking once again. Poor Kagome, so sad! I would've ended this happier, but it was just one of those things, the chapter screamed for me to stop there. To be perfectly honest, I have no clue what the next chapter is going to be like, so I guess that puts us in the same boat lol! Now, onto Reviewer Replies!**

**Rebel Writer- Lol, I can't wait for Kouga to get what's coming to him either. Thanks for the compliments, I'll continue to do my best!**

**RoseMaiden- Lol, sorry to disappoint you, but no Kouga or Naraku in this chappie. Thank you for the compliments, I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**glenlightarrow- Thanks for the compliments, I'm happy that you find it so worthwhile. I will continue to update as quickly as possible.**

**silveryuki06- Thank you very much and I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. A bit of fluff there at the end, sad, but a tad fluffy nonetheless, and don't worry, there's plenty of fluff and romance to come, I didn't place this under the romance category for nothing you know!**

**Neko-Yuff16- Inu-chan's demon side is cute…well there's a comment I've never heard before lol. I guess I did make it kinda cute though, didn't I? I'll continue updating as quickly as I can, though the lazies have been pretty nasty here lately. But I'll do my best to fend them off, you guys are the reason I write, and I'd not want to disappoint you lol. **

**animekat- Lol, thanks for the review. Don't worry, I know how it is (I read fanfics when I'm in my computer class too.) Yeah, the gentle side of his demon blood was pretty easy to like. **

**kool-kcc- Lol, thank you very much for the compliments. I'll continue updating as quickly as my inspiration allows me to. I hope you continue enjoying it as much as you obviously have been lol.**

**Kiara-Star- Well, technically Kouga's pretty much Naraku's lackey, but it doesn't really matter, yeah their working together. Yeah, I almost felt sorry for the idiot myself, I probably would've, if I wasn't having such a ball writing it lol. Thank you very much and I'll continue updating as quickly as I possibly can.**

**galaxy guardian- Bloopers eh? Interesting. No, sorry, I've never seen Pretear, so I can't really read any of the fanfics. As for the blue moon, full demon, 'his female' thing, yeah, I was pretty much thinking of doing that. On a regular, day-to-day basis Inuyasha may act slightly different towards Kagome now, but nowhere near as protective as his full-demon form does. Thank you for the compliments and I promise to update asap.**

**Ameku Kanitsuki- Thanks for giving me your thoughts on that subject and for the compliments. **

**MeMe- Thanks, yeah Inu-chan's great. Thanks for the compliment, but really, the story writes itself out, I guess I kinda just provide the medium so that it can get itself onto the comp. and ultimately, to you guys lol. I'm glad I was able to make your day a bit brighter, I'll put up my next chappie just as soon as I can get it written.**

**ThatOneNerd- Thanks, that's what I was going for really. Yes he most definitely is, and we wouldn't have it any other way.**

**Ame-sama- Really? Well I'm just glad that you've been reviewing lol. No problem on the cussing thing, cursing isn't something that comes naturally to me, so it's not that hard to pull off. Yeah, that's pretty much what goes through a dog's brain, at least, that's what I think lol. And don't worry, I don't write stuff like that, and I don't plan on starting anytime soon.**

**Inu Youkai Gurl- Thank you once again for the compliments. Good luck on your story, all I can give as advice is that if you get frustrated with it, do one of two things, do something else for a while, then come back to it, or just sit down and start writing. Let the ideas just flow, don't try to direct them or anything, just let them flow. You might end up with rubbish, you might end up with something entirely different, or you might come out with a new chappie. You won't know until you try, but hey, you never know until you try, and it's not like you have anything to lose lol.**

**Kylria- Lol, sorry, but chappies have to end somewhere. I'll continue to update as quickly as I can, promise.**

**NewSalemWitch- Alright, I'm gonna combine all your reviews into one, just cause it's simpler that way. First off, don't worry about not reviewing for a while, I'm just glad you found time to now. Also, thank you for comments, I'm always happy to hear of ways that I can improve on my style. I can sympathize with your schoolwork plight as well, being in school can suck, big time. I'm glad you're feeling better though, even if it means that you have a pile of homework to get through lol. Yeah, Kagome had been planning on staying the whole fight, but after seeing her family, it kinda took precedence over seeing the whole fight. Besides, I think she realized that the best thing she could do for Inu-chan was stay out of the way. Yeah, 'Inuyasha loves Kagome' is really fun to say.**

**Icantspell22- Yeah, Koga is really annoying. Well, now you know what she meant, and she has a point. The village isn't exactly the safest of places. I promise to update as quickly as possible.**

**anglgurlseara- I plan on continuing this for as long as the story is not complete, I'm not sure what you mean by sending it to you, but it's always here on the site for you to find. Thank you for the compliments.**


	34. Kagome's Tear and Inuyasha's Fight

Chapter 33: Kagome's Tear and Inuyasha's Fight

Slowly, the week went by, and Inuyasha still had not awoken. By the fourth day all of the bruises and fractures had healed, and the dagger wound had healed almost completely, leaving a strange looking bald spot where it had been. Still, Inuyasha remained unconscious, all but dead to the outside world.

And in all that time, Kagome had not once left her post by his bedside. She slept little, and when she did it was never very deeply, always with a delicate hand resting atop his arm, or his chest, or his hand, so she could feel if he moved in the least. Her meals were brought to her, though she ate little. All those who resided in the castle worried about her, because every day she seemed to get paler and paler. Miroku and Sango, even Souta and Grandpa, tried to get her to go lay down, they would watch. She simply refused. Inuyasha needed her now. She didn't know how or why she knew this, but she was positive that he did.

On the seventh night, she continues her vigil, speaking softly to him to keep herself company. "Inuyasha, can you hear me? Tell me somehow if you can, please. Moan or twitch your finger or something. Let me know that you're alive in there, let me know you're in there at all." She waits a few less than productive moments before sighing, "Why do I even try? Oh Inuyasha, what's happened to you? You're not the kind to let anything keep you down, I just know it. If you can hear me, please, don't give up. You can beat whatever is keeping you like this, I know you can. I…I need you to."

She glances at his inert form before quietly continuing, whispering barely above the wind that blew steadily outside, "I…I think I love you." For a moment she thinks she sees his eyebrow twitch, but no, that was to much to hope for, she thinks sadly as a lone tear trickles down her face. It leaves her chin to land on the furred back of his hand. She then lays her head on his chest, still sitting in her chair, her hand near instinctively covering his as she drifts off into a restless sleep.

#-#-#-#-(scene change….sorta)

Within the confines of the young man's mind, war rages. His demon blood, strengthened by both the curse he'd struggled with for ten years, and the recent blue moon, fights savagely, trying to wretch the control that he had always held onto so tightly from his grasp. Unable to strike out physically at its target, it uses 'verbal' war instead. 'I mist have control!' it seems to shriek, 'You are not strong enough to protect our female, our pack. This last fight proved that. I am, I should have control!'

He puts his hands over his ears, trying to block out the voice that seems to surround him in the inky blackness of his subconscious. "No! She has a name, and it's not 'my female'! Her name is Kagome, and I can protect her! This time was a fluke! I'll protect her with my life! I'll never let her get hurt, never! With or without you!"

'We cannot afford a next time!' it roars 'If I hold control than the pack will be in no danger, neither will our female. I am better, stronger than you! Give me control!'

He winces a bit at the volume 'This is insane!' he thinks 'My own blood is fighting against me!' before yelling "I won't! You're a monster, you'll kill! Kagome doesn't want that, and I won't! I am strong enough, I'll prove it! You won't ever scare Kagome again in any way, I swear! You may be a part of me, but I'm more then just you! I'm stronger than you, and I'm going to show that to you and everyone!"

His demon blood roars again, but this time there's an edge of nervousness hinted in it, 'You cannot tame me! You're weakened by only being half-demon! You'll never be as strong as I am!'

Inuyasha growls back, feeling a bit more like his old, cocky self again, "You know, I'm getting really tired of everyone thinking I'm weak just because I had a human mother. I am stronger than you, and I'll prove it. Just you wait and see. I'm going to break out of here and then find a way to make it so that you never see the light of day again! You can't keep me here!"

A predatory grin seems to spread over the demon's face in his mind 'Oh really? Well then, puny hanyou, try to leave. You will never escape, and finally you will fade from existence, leaving me your body, as it should have been all along!'

Inuyasha growls, there was no way that he was going to let his own blood, literally his own demon, show him up or keep him here any longer. He'd had enough, and he was tired of hearing its sass. Instead of reply, he closes his eyes, concentrating on figuring a way out of here, ignoring the roars, shrieks, growls and screams of his demon half, though it wasn't easy.

'Ok, think here. A way out, I need a way out, if I'm going to force my way through, I need to know what direction I need to be charging for. No use ripping through if I just end up going deeper. A way out. A way to…' even within his mind he blushes slightly before getting over it and solidly finishing the phrase, 'A way to Kagome. Come on, there's got to be a way. Kagome. I need to get to Kagome.'

As he continues these thoughts, he feels a light pulse of energy go through his body. He stops momentarily, he'd felt this before, vaguely, while…that thing had been in control. He opens his eyes and looks to the rosary that even in his mind now laid around his neck, 'Kagome…' he thinks again, and once again there's a light pulse of energy from the gift that goes into his 'body'. He could feel it, it was as if it were a tether as well as a night's rest, all in one. Making him feel stronger, more fully restored, as well as he could feel it tug at him a little, like it was trying to lead towards something, or, if his thoughts were correct, someone. 'I just may have found my ticket out of here.' He thinks, grinning. 'Now that I know which way to run, I'll do the rest.' He then begins to charge into the darkness, 'Hang on Kagome, I will to get to you. Just hold on.'

#-#-#-#-# (scene change, again, sorta)

Meanwhile, on a ridge not far from the castle, a familiar baboon-pelt covered man stands, observing the scene with a wicked grin on his face. 'The power grows. Even more quickly than I had anticipated. No matter, this only means that I must quicken my own plan. Soon, Inuyasha, soon I shall hold everything you hold dear in the palm of my hand to do with as I wish. I cannot wait.' The dark man thinks to himself before chuckling "The next stage," he mutters to himself "shall be quite amusing to watch play out."

**A.N. Well that was interesting, not much on action, but still interesting. Just so you know, I got this out as quickly as Icould because this week is finals week, and I doubt that I'll have any time at all to write. Sorry, Inu-chan didn't wake up in this one, but hey, at least he's getting there! Well, I've run out of stuff to say, time for Reviewer Replies!**

**Neko-Yuff16- Lol, well, I believe all of us are at least a little weird. Yeah, Kagome is one lucky girl. I promise to update asap, which, unfortunately, probably won't be for at least a week. **

**Starflower-Gem- Thank you for the ideas! They were much appreciated. I'm not sure if any of them will make it into the story, but it helped unclog my creativity pores a bit, so to speak. I may later take you up on that offer about the writing exercises, but not at the moment. Thank you for the offer though!**

**Lisa- Yeah, sorry about that. I hadn't expected the Reviewer Replies to go so long, I'll try to work on that.**

**RebelWriter- I can't wait for the next Kouga-bashing either, but at this point, Inuyasha needs to pretty much win against himself first. Souta is really cute.**

**animekat- Thank you very much, I'll do everything I can to get the next out asap.**

**glenlightarrow- Lol, don't worry, I could never forget this fic! At the moment it's my pride and joy after all! I promise, as soon as I can, I'll get the next chappie out. **

**ThatOneNerd- Don't worry, soon enough everything will be good again, I'm just not sure HOW soon.**

**galaxy guardian- Lol, I think I'd like the series (heck, I like just about every OTHER anime out there that I've seen) but alas, I am broke, so I have to live with what Cartoon Network and Fox gives me, along with the Shonen Jump that I somehow scrounge the money up for every month. No, we're not quite to that part yet, but I think we're getting close. **

**MeMe- Thank you very much. And don't feel silly, I kinda worked it so that you wouldn't be sure until later in the chapter. Hee hee, I'm so sneaky!**

**Gothic Punk Chick- Thank you a lot. I'm glad you enjoy it.**

**SitDog-Boy- Yeah, Souta is really cute! Don't worry, Inu-chan is doing his utmost to get to Kagome as quickly as possible. Let's just hope he can get there before Naraku springs whatever he has planned.**

**Lady Dark Angel- Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoy it so much. I promise to update as soon as possible.**

**NewSalemWitch- Eheh, guilty as charged. Yeah, tearing up isn't a big 'Inuyasha' thing, is it lol? Don't worry, he'll wake up soon enough, let's all just hope it's before Naraku can start whatever he's got planned! **

**harryptaxd204- Thank you very much. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**RoseMaiden- Thanks a lot. I'll get the next chappie out as soon as possible. **

**Inu Youkai Gurl- Thank you very much. I'm glad I was able to help!**

**Well, that's all for now! Oh, and if you want, I've got a Trigun fic already written down that I've been working on. It's a one-shot, and my brother says it's born out of 'extreme denial', but if you like, I could type it up so you guys have something to read while I'm gone. Well, tell me! R&R please!**


	35. Different Perspectives

Chapter 34: Different Perspectives

The next day, the wind whips harshly though the forest, howling between the trees as it rips leaves from the branches. It continues on its way, uninhibited until it comes across a rarely used road and a small group that travels down it. Despite the meager number of travelers, the wind quells in its presence as cold golden eyes seem to stare at it reprovingly for its folly.

These same eyes train themselves on the castle in the distance, unable to keep a slight distaste from coming to them as their owner picks up a faint but definite scent, "Bah! Inuyasha," he mutters under his breath so the others in the party can't hear, "you dishonor out great fathers with your negligence. Honestly, allowing wolves to mark on your land…"

He seems to abandon these thoughts and he continues forward, surrounded by his best men. After they move on, the wind once again roars like a wild animal, looking for those who would tremble against its might.

#-#-#-#-#

"Tag, you're it!" the young voice cries out.

Souta sits pouting in the snow. "I don't get it. You're just a little cup, how do you move so quickly?"

His playmate smirks up at him "It's 'cause I'm so small. I can get in little places that are quicker to go through than around. Plus my small size means I'm quicker!"

"Obviously. Hey! Wanna go bug Kaede until she gives us cookies to go away? I heard today she made snickerdoodles!"

Shippo quickly hops onto his shoulder, "Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's go!"

With that the boys rush through the hallways, barely dodging various servants that roam the hallways, doing their tasks just as if the Lord of the household was awake and well and everything was as it had been for ten years before. The servants had quickly learned how to handle the two rambunctious boys when they got together, which was most of the time. The most effective tactic was to simply stay out of their way, sometimes needing to press against the side to keep from getting tripped over. However, for some the strategy was impossible. One such unlucky servant was Keade, whom the boys seemed particularly fond of, if only because, if annoyed carefully enough, she would always have some kind of sweets to get them to leave her be.

She knew this was going to be much the same case when she heard Souta's relatively loud footsteps from down the hall. She sighs and shakes her head, she really should be more strict with them. Well, that would just have to change today, these cookies, which she'd just pulled from the oven, were not for them, but for Lady Kagome. She had to keep up her strength somehow, and Kaede had finally figured that if nothing else, the smell of freshly baked sweets could possibly wet her appetite. The poor dear had gotten to barely touching any of the food brought in front of her, though she did seem to be eating slightly better in the mornings.

As soon as the boys come in, Kaede abandons the sad thoughts and puts on her toughest exterior, cutting both of them off before they can begin their routine. "Good, just the two boys I was looking for. I need the two of ye to bring these up to the Master's bedchambers and try to coax Lady Kagome into eating at least some of them. Who knows? Maybe the smell will do something to help Master Inuyasha awake as well."

The boys close their half-open mouths and nod a bit more seriously. If the two were fond of Kaede, they loved Kagome, for obvious reasons as well. Kaede well knew that they had both been quite distressed at the young girl's deteriorating condition, and she knew that they wouldn't leave the room until she had eaten at least half of the plate.

With their new mission firmly in mind, the boys took off towards their destination, careful as to not cause the plate to tip over. They achieve the doors before slamming on the brakes, nearly hurling themselves and their cargo into said doors in the process. After regaining his poise, Souta quietly knocks on the door before opening it slightly "Kagome? Are you awake in there?" he says, poking his head in the door.

Sure enough, the girl's awake, though looking pale as a ghost from lack of nutrition and sunshine. She sits in her customary place in a chair beside the bed, looking intently at Inuyasha's face while holding his hand close to her. She doesn't move from her position even as the two young boys move into the room and beside her, looking on sadly at the comatose young man that they both held in such high regard. After a moment's silence in respect, Souta turned to his sister and placed the plate on her lap, making sure that it wouldn't fall once he took his hands away, "Please sis, you've GOT to eat something at some point. Come on, Kaede made this yummy cookies just for you."

No response, it didn't even seem like she knew that either of them were there. Shippo then tries his hand, "Please Kagome, just eat one. How do you think Inuyasha will act when he wakes up and sees you like this? You don't want that, do you? Please Kagome, just one."

Again, not even the bat of an eye, as if she were just as dead to the world as the hanyou lord, just with her eyes open. Souta gets a bit frustrated at this point. "Fine, you can ignore us, but we're not going away until you eat the whole plate!" With that he walks away, only to return moments later with another chair, which he places close to his sister's and then sits in, staring just as intently as the girl was at her target, Shippo following suit.

Little did they know that Kagome indeed was just as dead to the rest of the world as Inuyasha, the fragile bond that neither of them fully recognized binding their souls together closely, allowing one to help the other without entirely realizing it. However, this bond also gave them a weakness, as they were now, neither could do anything, completely focused on each other, and completely vulnerable to any outside forces that should decide to take advantage of their state.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#

This did not go unnoticed by two very different individuals, though for very different reasons. One saw this as the closing in of his master plan, the time coming when all his plans would come to bear fruit. The other though, watched impartially, though a bit surprised that after all these years, Inuyasha had indeed changed, or at least it seemed that way. The question still remained though, had he changed enough? The test to see if so would be coming soon enough, and so only a bit more patience was needed. "I have waited ten long years," the figure whispered to the wind, "a few more days to a couple of weeks shall be nothing."

**A.N. I am so so so so so sorry this took so long to get out guys! Writer's block kicked me right in the teeth and I've been struggling with it for practically a month now! Now I've got at least a vague concept of were I want this to head, and I'm praying that my muse doesn't abandon me again. Also, as I have gained some slight criticism for taking up so much space with Reviewer Replies, I've decided to rework them. I will thank all of those who reviewed in the main author's note, and then answer any questions or otherwise separately. As such, I'd like to thank RebelWriter, Lil-Yasha, ThatOneNerd, animekat, Provoked, SitDog-Boy, Ame-sama, harryptaxd204, glenlightarrow, Inu Youkai Gurl, galaxy guardian, RoseMaiden, silveryuki06, New Salem Witch, MeMe, and Hanyou Vixen. Now for individual responses. **

**Lisa- Honestly, I'm not sure. But if I had to take a ballpark guess, I'd say probably closer to forty chapters then forty-five.**

**Neko-Yuff116- To answer your questions, I'm pretty sure it's a bit of a mixture of both. Inuyasha's blood how he feels for Kagome, and thusly the animalistic instincts already are pointing towards protecting her, but it's probably using it to it's advantage as well, at least a bit. And yeah, Inu-chan can be cute at times.**

**Ceaseless Cloudy Days- First off, thanks a lot, and I'm glad that I could end your search for you lol. As for the rating, I've got no clue, I've been writing this since well before they changed the ratings, and they changed them on their own, so I'm just going to leave it as is. Part of the reason that I answered your review separate was because you brought up something that a couple other reviewers did, the replies. I'm glad to hear that you understand why I do them, and I hope that this new way is better. I'll do my best to lengthen the chapters as well.**

**Well, that's all for now, R&R plz!**


	36. Wake Up Calls

Chapter 35: Wake-Up Calls

Chaos. Pure and utter chaos is the only way to describe the castle. Screaming, servants running around, desperate to get out of the way. Out of sight, three courageously ushering two humans to the safety that Kagome herself had used what seemed like a lifetime ago for the first time during her first blue moon here. What had caused this? The enemy. One after the other, servants who weren't quick enough were caught up by his claws. To each, a single question was asked, "Where's Kagome?"

None answered, none caught up by his sharp claws remained intact. After a while, he growls low, this wasn't helping him find his woman. It'd been over a week since he'd seen her last, and he was getting impatient. He stops for a moment and sniffs, with so many servants, picking out one scent was rather difficult but finally, he caught it. A smirk comes to his lips, 'Upstairs, huh?'

He jumps the distance between the floors with ease, sniffing around before running again, tripping every once and a while over those who foolishly ran in front of him in their panic. Finally he reaches a room which his woman's scent disappears under, and he's not happy about it 'That mutt's scent is in there too.' He thinks, listening to a deep voice within the room as it pleads.

"Please Lady Kagome, you must come with me. Lord Inuyasha would have my head if he awoke to find you harmed." Miroku pleads to the inanimate girl, who made no move to respond to his begging, simply remaining as she had been for days now, half-lidded strangely unfocused on anything yet at the same time focused so acutely on the master of the household that seemed that she was peering directly into his soul.

'What can I do? Oh, if only I had my body again, I could simply lift her and carry her to safety.' He thinks frustratedly. He suddenly whirls around as he hears the doors come off their hinges after being kicked. 'Oh no, it's too late.'

"So, the mutt's still asleep from our last fight eh? I told him there was no way he could ever hop to beat me. And now I'll collect my prize." The arrogant wolf demon says before strolling over to where the girl sat, still entirely unaffected by the events around her.

Bravely, Miroku places himself between the two, even though he knows that he has no chance of stopping the wolf. "Stop! Don't take another step towards Lady Kagome you brute! I swear if you do I'll…I'll…I'll use my magic abilities to place a curse on you for a thousand years." 'True, I don't have any magic abilities, but he doesn't know that. I'm a talking, walking, living lantern for Buddha's sake, how does he know that I can't do it?"

Unfortunately, the bluff doesn't work, and he's quickly swept aside my one of the demons feet "Get out of my way, you pathetic excuse for a candle. Nothing's keeping me from my woman!"

From where he lays, Miroku watches helplessly as the monster closes in on the two, stopping momentarily to glance down at the master that he had served faithfully for most of his life. "Heh, once I've got my woman, I'll take care of you. Should be easy enough with you just lyin' there." He chuckles darkly. "I'll rip your heart out and keep it as a souvenir."

He then goes to reach for the girl, only to be refused his prize when a barrier suddenly forms between him and her and electric sparks shoot from it as soon as his claws come into contact with it. "What the…?" He tries to reach for her again, only to have the same results. This time he notices at the exact moment he gets to close, something around her neck pulses, as does the mutt's scent. "So, your tryin' to protect your property even while your unconscious, eh? Well, I've had about enough of you, and now that Naraku's given me the go ahead, I can kill you like I've wanted from the start!" He yells this last part as he raises his hand and plunges it towards the comatose lord's throat.

Just at that moment, there's a light swish, and his hand is deflected by an acute pain in his wrist. He growls, "Alright, I'm getting sick and tired of these interruptions! Who the hell is trying to be a hero this time!" He whirls around, eyes flaming, to find a tall man standing in the doorway, staring him down with piercing golden eyes while his long white hair moves lightly behind him, evidence of his movement.

In a deep, calm voice, he speaks, as if speaking from a very great height. "This Sesshomaru does not wish to 'play hero' as you say, but this Sesshomaru cannot allow to you to kill the half-breed. Law and honor states this Sesshomaru must defend him if he is unable to defend himself, which obviously, he isn't." His grip tightens on the yellow whip he holds in one hand, which seems to have a sickly green glow about it "Now, if you wish to see another sunrise, you will leave. Immediately."

Kouga growls "Screw you whip-boy. Kagome is MINE and NO one, not you, not the mutt, not even Kagome herself, is going to keep me from claiming my prize!" With that he charges at the stoic man, only to find him not there and, unable to stop, crashes into the hallway wall.

He jumps up and whirls around, only to find Sesshomaru right where he'd been moments ago, not even turned around to face him. "This Sesshomaru will not warn you again, surrender or face dire consequences for standing against this Sesshomaru's will."

"I don't care about your 'consequences', I'm getting my property back!" Kouga yells as he charges again, and this time the demon lord doesn't even try to dodge it, opting instead to block it head on, grabbing the impudent young man's arms and growling in his face before throwing him back as carelessly as one would a piece of paper. Kouga isn't deterred as he charges again and again, only to be denied the slightest concession, completely and totally outmatched, yet to thickheaded and stupid to see his own incompetence

After a few minutes of this, Sesshomaru gets bored, saying in a commanding manner "Wake up to your own fragility and cease this useless struggle weakling. This Sesshomaru would have killed you long ago, but this Sesshomaru doesn't want to dirty his hands on such a low-level demon as yourself. You have no chance of winning, leave and just accept defeat."

This enrages the wolf demon further "I won't! I can't be beaten by anyone! I'm invincible, and I'll kill you! I'll keep your heart as a souvenir as well! Just you wait and see!" He says as he tires once again to charge against him, fruitlessly.

This is met by a huff from the elder, more powerful demon as he once again blocks his attack, this time keeping a hold on his arms "Only the pathetic and weak boast such idiocy. Tread carefully fool, you try this Sesshomaru's patience, not a wise thing to do." He then squeezes his right arm so that a cracking sound is heard and Kouga cannot contain his scream. Sesshomaru tosses him away again "This Sesshomaru did not break your arm, it is only sprained, be warned against charging again though, this Sesshomaru will not be so generous again."

Kouga almost charges in blind fury and bloodlust once again, but the entire scene is stopped when a familiar gruff voice breaks through the tension "You know, you guys make it really hard for a guy to catch any shut eye with your carrying on like that."

Kouga looks over the tall man's shoulder, a spark of fear finding it's way through the rage and bloodthirst that his eyes hold 'No, it couldn't be. He was unconscious, dead to the world! I was this close to ridding the world of that mutt! It can't be…!'

But sure enough, there he was, Kagome behind him looking slightly dazed and looking around, looking ready for a fight. "Yo, greetings from Hell guys." He says, with his customary smirk in place, as if he hadn't been asleep for over a week with no contact with the world outside his own mind.

Sesshomaru's eyes simply narrow slightly "Inuyasha, you should learn not to play with the garbage. Having this wolf get this far into your territory disgraces the noble blood of our father."

Inuyasha just keeps smirking "Sorry about that Fluffy your highness. Just had some personal business that I had to sort out first. I can handle things from here."

Kouga at this point regains his voice "Please, I handed you your ass before, I can do it again. The last half of the last fight was a fluke. I'm gonna kill you this time for sure, then I'm gonna skin you and make your fur into a coat for MY Kagome."

Inuyasha huffs, still smirking "Just try it, you wimpy wolf." Sliding into a fighting position as Sesshomaru clears the way between the two combatants. They charge, and the fight for Kagome begins once again.

A.N. Wow! I haven't written that much for a chapter in a while. And I got it out so soon too! So, I've decided to move this story right along, next chapter will be what I think will be the final battle between Inuyasha and Kouga, in which, of course, Kouga will eventually get his butt handed to him in, but not so suddenly that there's nothing to the fight of course. I hope you liked this fight, I tried to stay as true to the characters as possible. Well, not much more to say for now, so, onto Reviewer Replies! First off, thanks to Neko-Yuff16, harryptaxed204, Lady Dark Angel, Bloody Rin, glenlightarrow, SitDog-Boy, and ThatOneNerd for their lovely reviews. I appreciate them so much! As for individual responses,

marlett- Sorry I didn't have much in here in the way of Inuyasha and Kagome, but don't worry! After the fight with Kouga I'll be sure to have the two explain themselves to Fluffy-kun at least. I'm also sorry that it took me so long before to get this up, writer's block's a pain in the butt. I'll be sure not to leave you hanging for such a long period again.

galaxy guardian- Lol, no, I've tried chains and shackles, they just get my muse in a bad mood lol. You're right, I won't tell you who the two ppl at the end of the chappie were quite yet, you have to guess, but as you may have guessed, the golden-eyed 'warrior' was indeed Sesshomaru. Thank you for your support, it is much appreciated.

**Well, that's all for now, please R&R!**


	37. Fear and Courage

Chapter 36: Fear and Courage

Running. He felt like he'd been running for an eternity, and then some. The scenery never changed, remaining the same black inky nothingness, unable to even hear his own footfalls. The only thing that broke the ear-shattering silence was, in a very true sense, his own voice, his blood, whispering in his mind's ear, curling around him like the icy fingers of fate itself. "Give it up. You can never succeed. You will never escape. Just give me control, then sleep. I will protect what's ours."

He closes his eyes and keeps running, 'Don't listen to it. I can do this. I can get out of here. I just have to keep going.'

"You will never get out. It is better this way, no more pain. No more hurt feelings at the stares, the whispers behind your back, you will be safe from them." It whispers in his ear, using persuasion instead of force, a youkai characteristic that, though not often used, can be wielded quite effectively if needed too.

Inuyasha bites his lip slightly, finding it harder and harder to ignore, especially as his past is paraded before him. All the pain, the looks given to him when no one thought his parents were looking, the sharp words he heard thanks to his sensitive hearing. 'No, no, no.' he thinks, whimpering slightly, 'They don't matter. What they say doesn't matter. How they look at me doesn't matter. It doesn't. It doesn't.' he chants in his thoughts, as if he were trying to make himself believe it.

"Oh, but it does. Do you honestly think that if your people find out what you are, that they will willingly be ruled by you? Do you not remember our female's raising grounds?"

"Kagome's village…" the words slip from his mouth as the memories begin to come back.

"Yes, there. Remember the look of fear in the others' eyes? The disgust? Do you honestly think they would be ruled by you without complaint? Without plans of dethroning you? Let me take control, I will crush any thoughts of rebellion. You can stay here, safe, away from all pain. It is best." The demon blood seemed to almost hiss out, knowing that this new strategy was working.

Inuyasha falters in his resolve, 'Maybe it's right. Those ingrates would never look at me with any respect. No matter how high my station, to them I'm just a…a…'

"A dirty mutt." The demon blood supplies. "Unworthy to live, much less to rule. Can you not already hear their future scorn?"

With every passing moment, Inuyasha's rock solid resolve crumbles a bit more, chipped away by childhood doubts and fears that had plagued him all his life. 'Yes. That's what Sesshomaru always said about me to the other head princes. 'Unworthy to live, unfit to rule'. Maybe he was right. I can't even get out of a stupid 'prison' that my own stupid blood put up, how am I supposed to be expected to rule a whole country?'

Finally, he stops running, arms at his sides as his head is down dejectedly. 'Maybe I should just give it control.' He thinks as he can feel it curling around him, stripping away his control little by little as his grip slightly loosens bit by bit. 'Everyone always told me that I was no use to anyone as a worthless hanyou anyways.'

Suddenly, a voice breaks from out of nowhere, decidedly not his, not even male for that matter of fact "Inuyasha!"

His head jerks up to see that, in the all consuming darkness, a single speck of light had appeared in the distance. 'I don't ever remember seeing that before.' He thinks curiously.

"It does not matter. Quickly! Give me control! I can sense an enemy nearby!" the demon blood commands, a slight note of fear in it's voice.

He ignores it as he now becomes fascinated with the point of light that he'd located. Something told him that he just had to get to that light, no matter what. He begins to walk again, ignoring the commands and pleadings of his blood, mind entirely trained on getting to that light, which was growing just a bit bigger with every step he takes.

'_Yes Inuyasha, come. Please, come to me. I want to be with you.' _This isn't so much heard or thought by the confused hanyou, but more like felt. As if, as he drew nearer to the light, a warmth was being born in the depths of his soul. He decides that he likes it, and continues forward, heedless of the more and more panicked and threatening tone that his blood was taking.

Finally he reaches to where he can tell what the light is and for a moment he stops, breathing out, "Kagome…" For indeed, it was Kagome, cloaked in an ethereal light that seemed to drive all darkness from around it. She was smiling softly at him, arms out as she walked slowly towards him.

"Yes Inuyasha, it's me. I'm not sure how I got here, all I know is that I felt like you needed my help. I'm so glad to see you, I was so worried!" As she says this, she finally reaches him, and he can see tears welling in her eyes. Instantly he has his arms around her, not even thinking about it at this point. He hears Kagome inhale a bit sharply in surprise as he softly says.

"Don't cry Kagome. I'm sorry I worried you, I didn't mean to. You've got to believe me, I was trying to get back to you, I was. Please, just don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry because of me." **(A.N. Ok, srry about this, I try not to do this, but I can't help myself. I can so TOTALLY hear this scene with the soundtrack from the series that usually comes on during Inu/Kag romance scenes. Okay, I'm done. Thanks for letting me get that out of my system lol.) **

Slowly, he feels Kagome's arms come up around him, and he hears her say "Okay Inuyasha. I'll try not to cry. I was just so worried, and now, I'm so happy to see you again. Why haven't you come back?"

Inuyasha leans back to be able to look at her once again, noting with some pleasure that the tears had dried a little. "Because something was keeping me here. But now that you're here, if you want to, I can get out. Would you Kagome? Would you give me the strength I need to get out of here and back to you? I mean reallyback to you?"

He watches with a hint of amusement as he sees her eyes widen, obviously trying to get his head around the thought of HIM asking HERfor help. He struggles to keep down a chuckle. At this point, he didn't care, no one else could see them, and he'd been put through Hell. Sure, if asked about it later by anyone, he'd deny it to his grave, but at this moment in time, he could do it. And not feel any worse for doing so. Finally he sees her nod, smiling up at him "Of course Inuyasha. I would be glad to help you."

With that, Inuyasha steps back, out of her embrace while he let his furred, clawed hands slip down her bare arms, until they ultimately came to rest on hers, taking them in gently and simply holding them, he looking at her while she gazed back at him. His demon-blood howls around them as it tries everything to break them apart, to throw the lord back into the dark pit that he'd been in, only to have the light that now surrounds the two grow.

"No! I deserve control! I am full demon! You will never be as powerful as I am!" it howls, still weaving around them, unable to enter the blinding light.

The two simply ignore it as Kagome smiles again "Come Inuyasha. Let's go home."

He can't help but smile at the girl and the term used, saying softly back, "Home. Yeah, let's go." And with that the light reaches it's peak of brilliance, the howls muted in the background now of defeat, and finally, they lose sight of each other, having to close their eyes against the light.

- - - - - - - -

When he became aware next, before he even opened his eyes, he could hear voices. His groggy mind went to work slowly, trying to figure out who they were. There were two of them, both familiar. The first one was deep, unemotional… 'Damn it! What's Sesshomaru doing here!' He thinks before his attention is arrested by the other voice. Rough, loud, obnoxious…His eyes fly open. Kouga was in his home? 'The little…' he thinks as he looks around.

The first thing he sees is Kagome, holding his hand in a death grip, though seemingly still unconscious. He almost smiles at that, but then he notes her pale and undernourished appearance. He frowns, 'She better have a good explanation for that.' He thinks as he gets up and tries to careful remove his hand from Kagome's, waking her from her state despite his efforts. Reclaiming his hand, he flexes it a few times before saying "You know, you guys make it really hard for a guy to catch any shut eye with your carrying on like that."

The scene in front of him freezes, one of which he can only guess was the idiot wolf trying to fight his older half-brother. He huffs mentally as the two turn around 'If fighting me is hopeless for the wolf-turd, what made him think that he could take on Sesshomaru.' He wonders as he begrudgingly admits to himself that the elder youkai was more powerful, if only for the fact that he had a tadmore experience with fighting. "Yo, greetings from Hell guys." He says cockily, already gearing up mentally for another fight. He knew that he would be fighting Kouga again, and this time, with Kagome's support giving him strength, he was going to beat the idiot, and he wasn't going to rely on his demon blood to finish the job.

**A.N. Alright! Two solid pages! Haven't done that in a while. Well, this chapter was, as you can tell, mainly Inuyasha and Kagome. I'd gotten the idea for this chappie from a review I'd gotten, so I figured, why not? Next chappie, the big fight! Bring the popcorn and beanbag chairs, cause I'm hoping that it'll be the big one! Sorry if Inu seemed kinda OOC, that's just how he came out this chapter. Alright, time for Reviewer Replies! I'd like to thank Lady Dark Angel, marlett, Inu Youkai Gurl, glenlightarrow, harryptaxd204, Lisa, SitDog-Boy, MeMe, and ThatOneNerd for the time and effort that they put into writing reviews, you guys have no clue how much I appreciate every review that I get. You guys are awesome! Now, as for individual replies…**

**Bloody Rin- As I hope I could show you, he didn't wake up just like that, they only noticed him when he drew attention to himself. Thank you very much for the review and the compliment.**

**Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH- Lol, sorry to do that to you, but I gotta leave you with something that'll have you coming back for more, don't I? I will do my best to continue updating as quickly as possible, promise. **

**galaxy guardian- Hey look at that, twice in a row! Lol, I'm not sure how I got my sprite to cooperate, I think she was just in a good mood. As far as Sesshomaru goes, I think a little of it is that he's a bit protective of our Inu-chan, though he'd killed you if you suggested it to his face lol. He'd say most likely that it was his honor code to stop the prosecution of a weakling that was unable to defend itself. Or something to that effect. Thank you for reviewing and the compliments!**

**Well, that's all for now folks! R&R!**


	38. The Big Fight and Demands

Chapter 37: The Big Fight and Demands

They clash, two mighty competitors going after a single prize. 'No…' Inuyasha reminds himself, 'not a prize, a future. Kagome's future. It has to be decided today, now.' He thinks as he grinds his teeth against the strain put on his unworked muscles. He stares into Kouga's blank, hateful eyes, some small part of his mind wondering how one got to be like that, while the rest of him worked to gain ground. Little by little, he does, only to lose it once again. It becomes clear that the two are evenly matched, due to Inuyasha's inactivity over the past week or so. Finally, Inuyasha sees an opening and lets go, ducking down, using Kouga's momentum against him and flipping the wolf over him, spinning around quickly afterwards and backing up a bit.

Kouga, taken by surprise at the move, lands squarely on his back, having the wind taken away upon impact with the hard castle floor. He recovers quickly enough, jumping up and spinning around, growling fiercely at the hanyou who'd been able to gain a bit of ground between the two of them. "Why do you keep on doing this dog-breath? You know I'm gonna win, your little tricks won't save you forever. Sooner or later, I'm going to catch up to you, then I'm gonna squeeze your pathetic life out of that worthless body of yours. Then I'm taking Kagome like I should and making her my mate, she'll come to accept it someday if she knows what's good for her."

Hearing this makes Inuyasha's blood boil, and nearly all thought goes out the window when he hears this insignificant asshole talk about HIS Kagome that way, the rage causing him to charge him full on. Kouga smirks, jumping over his running opponent and slamming him in the back with his feet, causing him to lose his balance and his breath as he crashes face-first to the floor. Still trying to regain his balance, Inuyasha flips up to face him, coughing and breathing hard. 'Alright, stupid move. Damn, I shouldn't let him get me riled up like that! Okay, think. Kouga's not the sharpest nail in the shed, he'll probably be expecting me to charge him again. Maybe I can use that to my advantage….' "Stay still you mangy wolf! I'm going to slice you open like a melon!" he hollers before attacking again.

He watches the wolf carefully as he does, noticing the subtle signs that the demon was going to feint right with his still sharp mind **(A.N. I know, I know, Inu-chan and 'sharp mind' don't seem to go together, but hey, he IS a demon.), **waiting for the wolf to make his move then roll left before changing his direction so that he lands his right foot squarely in Kouga's face, sending him rolling into the nearby wall.

Kouga, for his part, is not amused in the slightest, growling as he gets up and wipes the blood from his mouth. "You mutt! How DARE you hit me like that! I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp, gut you, then storm into the underworld so that I can…." Further ranting is promptly cut off as Inuyasha slams his fist into Kouga's face, causing him to smash into the wall behind him before slumping down against it.

"Shut your damn mouth, ya' mangy wolf." Inuyasha says as he hauls the moaning wolf demon to his feet, "I'm getting sick and tired of hearing that stupid voice of yours. Now, you've got to the count of ten to get the hell out of my castle before I REALLY started getting pissed off. And if you ever even think about showing your face anywhere near my kingdom again, I will hunt down like the dirty dog you really are and beat you within an inch of your worthless life. Now, shall I begin counting?" he says, a deadly calm in his voice.

"One." He counts, before stopping for a moment and letting go of Kouga, then punching him with an amazing force in the gut.

"Two." He says, as Kouga gasps for breath, trying his best to get his bearings, though if it's to run or fight is not apparent to anyone yet, and Inuyasha simply stands over him, and impressing and imposing figure.

"Three…Four…" He counts steadily, keeping his head as much as possible. 'That's right, keep a level head. The quicker and cleaner this is over, the less Kagome has to see. ' He thinks, determination shining in his eyes.

All that, though, goes out the window when he hears a deep, slick, oozing voice say "Ten."

He whips his head around, his eyes growing big as his hands and his fur paling to be as white as a ghost at the sight that awaits him. 'Oh no…'

There, with a hand neatly wrapped around Kagome's throat and the other occupied with none other than Rin herself, was a figure cloaked in baboon skin, the hood off to reveal a man with piercing blood red eyes that seemed to burn into one's soul and long unruly black hair that seemed to reach out towards every on its own accord. "Hello there Inuyasha. You remember me, don't you?"

The furred prince regains his composure and yells "No I don't remember who the hell you are. I've never seen you in my damn life!"

The man frowns, though his eyes laugh maliciously at him, "Now, now Inuyasha, it's not nice to lie. Truly you don't forget those who try to kill you that quickly, do you?"

This time, it's Inuyasha's turn to frown "Try to kill…? Wait a minute, are you that freak that Kagome and I avoided while trying to find my brother all that time ago?"

A smirk comes to the man's face "Very good, so the dog DOES have a memory. Now…" he says smoothly before raising Kagome off of the ground slightly and tightening his hold on her, causing her to gasp in alarm "…my name, mayhaps? Surely you wouldn't forget something given to you so graciously."

Before Inuyasha can even call out Kagome's name, his elder half-brother's voice rings out, cold and dangerous, from beside him, where he'd glided to while both of their attentions were elsewhere "Naraku…"

Inuyasha turns to him as Naraku smirks, "Very good King Sesshomaru, but I didn't ask you." He says before tightening his grip on Rin's small neck, "Now, do not speak unless spoken too. So Inuyasha, at this point you must be wondering why I went through such an elaborate scheme, even kidnapping Queen Rin in her bed while the castle guards were…" he chuckles as if at a private joke, "…indisposed of, just to bring me to this point."

Inuyasha scoffs, "Not really, you want to take control of my throne, what else?"

Naraku outright laughs at that before stopping as abruptly as he began "Oh no, Inuyasha, my plan is much more then just to get your throne. You have things that you do not even realize that I desire. Your blood for instance. Ah, that royal blood that also makes you the most lethal fighter in existence. As payment for sparing this…wench's life, you will surrender yourself to the beast that you try oh so hard to keep a tether on, then I will use my own, resources to harness you so that you will only work for me, like this pathetic fool does." He says, nearly spitting in Kouga's direction.

"You…" Kagome rasps, "You were the one that changed him into a demon."

Naraku smirks, "Very good. Not that he didn't want it. He was ready to give anything, just to have a chance of being with you. The idiot." He then turns his attention back to the half-brothers "Now, you, King Sesshomaru, will be given back your precious Queen, but only if you swear on your oh so glorified father's honor that neither you, nor any of your country will make an aggressive move against me, and that when you die, which I promise you, will be before I do, you must sign that all your land is to go to me."

Sesshomaru snarls maliciously at the man, but Naraku simply continues to smirk. Inuyasha takes a deep breath, his eyes and voice betraying the deep, growing fire of rage that he feels as he says, "You said, 'for example', that means you want more then just my blood and land, what else do you want?"

Naraku's eyes shine, "Ah, I was going to spare you that, but, since you asked…" he says before hoisting Kagome up even farther "HER! Or, at least that little gift you gave her." He laughs, "You FOOL! You didn't even realize that I put it in your head to give her that particular trinket, you don't even seem to know just WHAT you gave this simple, naïve little girl! With the Shikon No Tama around her neck, and my knowledge of its capabilities, soon I'll be unstoppable!"

"What makes you think that I'll obey you, you weak excuse for a fungus? I'd rather die than be any part of your twisted scheme." Kagome says, squirming to try and free herself.

"That is simple girl." Naraku states, seeming to take immense pleasure in each word before it passes his lips, "Because if you don't, then I will kill Inuyasha, and then toss you out into the cold, alone, friendless, loveless, and knowing you are wholly responsible for his death."

**A.N. HOLY CRAP! How in the world are they going to get out of this one? Sorry for taking so long AND for the cliffhanger, but school's been winding down, so I've had to study, and as for the cliffhanger, well, the story wanted to stop being written there I guess. Trust me, I wanna know what happens next as much as you do. I PROMISE to have the next chappie up as soon as possible. Sniff, it's kinda sad, you know? I think as far as the traditional storyline goes, I can only get two or three more chapters out of this. It'll be sad to see it wrap up, you guys have all been so wonderful. But I'll keep the soppy stuff for the last chapter. Anyways, onto Reviewer Replies! I'd like to say thanks to harryptaxd204, Lisa, glenlightarrow, Inu-Youkai Gurl, NekoYuff16 Bloody Rin, SitDog-Boy, That One Nerd, Squirrel Lou, Provoked, angel-tears-16, Gothic Punk Chick, and At3nt10n D3f1c1t M3GG0. Now, for Individual Responses:**

**marlett- Sort of, the scene change was only by a few minutes at most, however long it would take Inuyasha to wake up from, say, half-wakefullness. Sorry if that's a crummy explanation, I just don't know how to any better then that.**

**galaxy guardian- Lol, wow, I haven't gotten a review that long in a while. I'm glad you liked the explanation, and I'm honored to hear that I've been inspiration for you. I'd love to hear the idea. Thank you once again for your profound compliments.**

**That's all for now! R&R everybody!**


	39. Sacrifices

Chapter 38: Sacrifices

Inuyasha couldn't help but growl as Kagome gasped "You bastard! How dare you threaten her in front of me!"

Sesshomaru uncharacteristically looking equally vicious, red beginning to seep in around the corners of his eyes, coldly states, "As much as it pains me to say so, I must agree with my half-brother. Such insolence will notgo unpunished!"

Naraku only chuckles a bit, "Quiet your barking, dogs! Or have you already forgotten that I hold all the cards?" he says while tightening his grip on the girls' throats slightly, causing them to yelp. This is enough to get both of them to take an involuntary step backwards, much to the pleasure of their tormentor. "Look at you! Sons of the great and powerful King, ha! You're nothing but a couple of whimpering, soft-hearted pups! Now, let my plans fruition begin! 'King' Sesshomaru, your oath, if you would, please." He concludes, raising Rin slightly and holding her in Sesshomaru's direction.

There are several moments of tense silence where the only noise was the girls' strained breathing, and every capable eye was on the full-demon royal, who's eyes were the only thing that showed his inner turmoil. Finally he spits to the side before coldly replying, murder in his voice and eyes, "Very well, if you will release my wife, I will swear on my father's honor that I nor any of my countrymen will attack you."

"And?" Naraku asks, his eyes laughing maliciously.

"And," Sesshomaru grounds out, "in the event that you are not dead by then, when I cease to walk among the living all that I rule will be given to you."

"Good dog." Naraku says before releasing his hold on Rin's now bruised throat, Sesshomaru catching her before she hits the floor, only to disappear a moment later, as if he could not bear anyone's gaze any longer **(A.N. Dodges fruit through at her by angry Sesshy fans. "Alright! I'm sorry that I let it go down like that, and yes, I know that in any normal situation Sesshomaru would kick Naraku's $$, but I had to get it back down to the main to characters SOMEhow. Plz don't flame or anything for that last scene, I promise it wasn't supposed to be a bashing on him. Alright, now back to the story.") **

"I believe that leaves only you, 'Prince' Inuyasha. Free the beast that lives within your soul and she lives. Do not, and watch me rip her pretty little throat out right before your eyes." Naraku says, obviously completely confident in his victory.

'Dammit!' Inuyasha thinks as he weighs the situation. 'I can't let my demon blood control me and let that nut job have me at his beck and call….but…Kagome…' he looks to her and her paling face, her body beginning to feel the effects of oxygen deficiency. 'I…I can't just let her die. I'd never forgive myself. Maybe I could charge him and rip his arm off before he has a chance to hurt her.' He bites the inside of his lip, 'No, that's to risky. I've got no clue how quick this guy is, but he's got to be pretty damn fast to have gotten in my castle and get Kagome in his grasp before I could realize it. If I can't get her away from him…and I absolutely REFUSE to let her die…then I guess…there's only one choice…' And with a defeated sigh he hangs his head, much to the delight and disdain of the other two occupants of the room.

'No, Inu…yasha…' Kagome thinks as she watches him as he squats down onto his haunches and an eerie wind begins to blow.

"Yes, that's it! Let your blood boil! Remember fear, how you hate me! Focus on the rage that fills your soul. Bring forth that demon that even your father would fear!" Naraku near chants, laughing insanely as the wind begins to pick up and seems to center on the hanyou.

'No…' Kagome's oxygen-starved brain thinks, 'don't do it Inuyasha. Don't let…him win.' She begins to panic, 'I have to stop him. I have to stop his transformation. But…how can I do it?' Her attention then focuses on the hand that held her captive. 'If I could just get free of him…' she thinks even as the wind continues to pick up. 'I have to do something soon…if I wait much longer, the Inuyasha that I love will be gone forever.' And so, with all of the strength that she had left in her weakened arms, she wretches herself free of Naraku's grasp, calling Inuyasha's name in the process. However, this only lasts until she is completely free of his grip, for left behind in his menacing hand, was her throat.

As Naraku looks on, totally surprised by Kagome's actions, he doesn't see Inuyasha's reaction, which is a total loss of all control that he'd gradually been letting go. "Bastard! You die now!" he hisses out even as he rips through the evil man.

"No…it can't be…my plan was fool-proof…fool-…proof…" are the last words muttered from Naraku's dying lips before the blood-crazed Inuyasha crushes his head under his foot.

As soon as the evil essence that was Naraku leaves the mortal plain towards a place of eternal damnation, Inuyasha's demon blood recedes, only to have the sight that meets his sane eyes nearly drive him mad with grief. Among the blood of his enemy, Kagome's body laid lifeless and empty, blood spilling from where her throat once was. "KAGOME!" he screams, running towards her, nearly slipping on the blood that littered the room a couple of times. When he finally reaches her, he hauls her into his arms, shaking her in an attempt to wake her, his shocked mind not yet processing the terrible truth.

"KAGOME! Kagome! You've gotta wake up! Come on, wench, wake up! I didn't almost give myself up to my darker half just so you could leave me now! You can't, I forbid you! You hear? You're still under my command, I forbid you to leave me!" At this point tears had begun welling in his eyes as his mind began to slowly wrap around that concept that he would reject with all his being if he could.

"No, Kagome, you can't leave. KAGOME!" he finally howls out, with only the castle and the setting sun to hear his heart's breaking.

**A.N. O.O….I didn't know I had that in me. Holy crap, I think I scared myself lol. Don't worry though, remember the old saying 'It's always darkest before dawn.' And if that one doesn't help at all, remember one of my own, 'Angst SUCKS!' lol. I promise to get out the next chappie ASAP! Well, that's all I have to say for now, now onto Reviewer Replies! Many thank s to silveryuki06, Bloody Rin, ThatOneNerd, NekoYuff16, JuliaStillWater, kiwiTNT, Animegurlzrule, glenlightarrow, SitDog-Boy, AngelMiko289, and Ouka-Chan 77 for their lovely reviews. 'Hugs the reviews' I likey them bunches lol. Now for the individual responses. **

**galaxy guardian- Yeah, long reviews are kinda fun lol. As for your idea, it definitely sounds interesting, I'll be sure to check it out if you get to posting it, promise! **

**A Rose Crys Blood- Um….I'm not entirely sure how to respond to your review. Could you be a bit more specific? If there's something in particular that you didn't like, please say so , so that I can either change it or explain why it had to happen.**

**secretshadows- Thank you very much for your review. Srry there wasn't more Sango/Miroku action, but you know how stories can be, they kinda take on lives of their own, and this one had no qualms about going where it wanted to. 'Shakes my head' I still can't believe I just wrote that chappie.**

**Ame-sama- I'd be more then happy to do a sequel or something, could you help me out and give me some ideas? If it doesn't work out and this is it for these guys, at least promise that it won't be the last that you'll see of me. I could never stop writing, even if I wanted to! Lol.**

**Well, that's all for now, R&R everybody!**


	40. Redemption and Happily Ever After

Chapter 39: Redemption and Happily Ever After

Inuyasha lays, a broken man, sobbing over Kagome's body as the servants come out, curiosity overriding caution at their master's howls. Eyes peer carefully around the doorway, narrowing at the sight. Finally, the two who doubtless would find out, do, and Souta comes running into the room, tears flowing freely. "KAGOME!" he calls out, voice hoarse. Inuyasha moves away, squatting on his back legs, his bangs hiding his eyes as his true love's young brother goes through the same denial he did, then her grandfather, all the while staying unreachable, apart from everyone else.

Soon enough he is left alone, feeling as if he'd had his heart ripped out and served to him. The last few rays are breaking into the room when he feels a presence that he hadn't felt in ten years. "Inuyasha…the time has come. I have watched you, and it is now time for my judgement."

"I don't care. Leave me be, please, my day's been Hell, and I don't care about your stupid judgement anymore Kikyo." He says, not even bothering to look up.

The long-gone witch smiles, "I know Inuyasha, though I believe you may be interested in hearing me out. I have watched how you interacted with people and faced the major problems that were put against you. Inuyasha, you were willing to give your control of your body, in essence your 'self', to protect this girl. In turn, she gave herself to save you. The requirements have been met, you are free."

Inuyasha just scoffs, angry, hurt eyes now piercing her with their gaze, "Free? Free! Who the hell cares about being free! The reason I've stayed alive this long is dead. She's dead Kikyo, because I was to weak to stop her from getting hurt. So…just…go away. Turn the others back to normal, but just leave me to mourn."

Kikyo smiles softly, "Inuyasha, remember, Naraku said that the jewel you gave her could be used."

Inuyasha's eyes soften immediately, "You mean…it's possible…"

Kikyo chuckles, "More then possible Inuyasha. I can do it quite easily. Watch." With that, she walks over and plucks the jewel from the young girl's neck, holding it to her chest. She's silent for a moment before opening her eyes and holding the jewel in front of her and over the body, grasping it only by the strings of the necklace.

"Jewel of Light and Four Souls, I beseech of you, turn towards your new master. Heal her in the way that only you can, with each of the four souls that lies within you. Use aramitama to give her the courage to make it through the spirit realm that holds her back to the mortal plane, megimetama to remind her of the friends that mourn her loss, sakimetama to rekindle her love for the one who mourns her most and kushimetama to give her the wisdom to begin living again. Spread your light through her, so that she may spread your light to others." As she speaks, the jewel begins to glow, becoming brighter and brighter at mention of each of the souls. Finally, she moves away, leaving the jewel floating there, like a miniature star above the still lifeless body of Kagome.

For a moment, it just hangs there, suspended in the air. Then, it began to turn, slowly at first, then quicker and quicker, picking up speed and brilliance as it went, until finally, all have to look away from it to keep themselves from becoming blind. The great light-purple light shines for many moments, eclipsing everything, sight, sound, smell, all was the light. Finally, Inuyasha hears a voice, one he hasn't heard in an even longer period of time then Kikyo's. "Inuyasha…"

He opens one of his eyes and lowers his arm, which he had raised to shield his eyes further, amazed at the sight before him. "M…Mother? Father? What are you doing here? You're dead."

The couple chuckles a bit before looking to their son, holding each other close, "Yes we are my little puppy, but the jewel decided to give us a few moments to for you to see us while it picked up that charming young lady that you've seemed to have fallen for." His mother says, smiling a bit mischievously.

Inuyasha can only blush as his father jibes him slightly, "So, the one we picked out not good enough eh? Don't worry son, you have a real eye, she's quite the looker." Is all he gets out before being elbowed in the gut by his wife.

"Really honey, that's nothing to be telling our son." She chides him before turning back to him. "Oh my little boy, you've grown up so much since I've seen you last! Remember son, no matter what else happens in life, your momma and poppa love you, and so does that girl. Take care of her, alright sweetie?"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "I know Mother. I…I love you too. Good bye Mother, bye Pops."

This causes them both to smile, "Goodbye son, and know that we are always proud of you."

With that the two disappear from view, then the light recedes as well, until finally Kikyo, Inuyasha and Kagome are alone in the room once again, and the jewel drops down to her side, looking dull and unempowered whatsoever. The first noticeable thing is that there is now no blood anywhere in the room, Naraku's corpse having been seared away by the light.

The next thing one would notice, had one been present earlier, was the completeness of Kagome's form, throat and all, along with a soft kind of glow that seems to emanate from her. Finally, if one looks carefully enough, one can see the soft rise and fall of her chest. Inuyasha stands still, barely daring to breathe as he watches her. Kikyo finally stands beside him and says simply, "Go Inuyasha, and know that your love was what truly saved her."

That's all he needs to hear before he breaks off, running to her side and plopping down beside her. He picks up her head and gently lays it in his lap before beginning to shake her. Slowly but surely, she opens her eyes, blinking up at him, "Huh? Inu…yasha? I had the weirdest dream…" is all she gets out before being crushed against his chest. "Inu…?"

"Thank the gods that you're alive." Is all the answer she gets.

"Thank the gods that I'm…" she trails off for a moment before pushing him away enough so that she can look him in the face, a bit shocked at the tears that are evident there before pushing that to the back of her mind so she can ask, "Inuyasha, was I…?" All she gets is Inuyasha not looking her in the eyes.

"As touching as this is, I came here to do something, and I rather hurry up with it." A voice breaks through, causing them to look towards it.

Kagome's eyes widen, 'That woman, she looks just like me. Then…she must be…' "Kikyo…" she mutters under her breath. She then turns to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, what's she doing here? What did she come here to do?"

Kikyo chuckles, "Inuyasha, you mean to tell me that you never told her? Well, I suppose I'm not completely surprised, you never were one to let others fell sympathy for you. Child, I have come because I said I would. To pass final judgement on whether or not this arrogant beast deserves to stay in his present form or not." Both Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes narrow at the name-calling, and Kagome almost says something, but is stopped when Kikyo continues, "Inuyasha, come stand in front of me."

Inuyasha growls, but stands up and goes over to stand in front of the witch, despite Kagome trying to hold him back. "Just hurry this up witch. The less time I have to look at you the better."

Kikyo simply nods before her face becomes serious, "Inuyasha, on the final night of our marriage, I cursed you with the form that you are in right now. I did this because you were arrogant, ignorant and completely lacking of compassion of any sort. You treated everyone either as an enemy or an object. Thusly I cursed you to look as you do.

"However I also told you that in ten years that I would return to see if you had changed your ways. That day, is today. I have watched you over the day to see if you have changed sufficiently from the boar that you used to be. I am inclined to say, that though you still charge at danger rather then stay for a second and think things through, and your temper is as violent as it ever was, you have changed. I have seen your love for this girl shine through even your anger, and thusly, I will change you back.

"Now you have a choice. I made you as you are, and I can change you back, however, my powers do not end there. If you were to wish it so, I could make you human, so that those you rule would more easily accept your reign. You have known much fear and prejudice in your life Inuyasha, what I offer you now is acceptance. What say you?"

For a long moment, Inuyasha is silent, as if considering his options. Finally, he looks back to Kagome, a softness in his eyes that she reciprocates all to easily, before turning to face Kikyo again, "Sorry Kikyo, I already have acceptance. Just get me out of this body and get out of my sight and I'll be perfectly happy."

With that Kikyo nods, "Very well." Is all she says in response before lifting her hands so that they are positioned several inches in front of his chest, "Curse! This is the one who laid you! I command you now, dissipate! Leave this poor soul no longer tortured by your presence! Let him become what he once was, so that he may find everlasting happiness!"

With that, Inuyasha's body goes entirely rigid, his face turning skyward in a silent scream while a great white light pours from every possible pore of his body. If one were to look, they could see his claws becoming a bit less sharp and his fangs retracting slightly. "Inuyasha!" Kagome calls out, her eyes widening at the fantastic display.

Then, as suddenly as the process began, it ends, leaving behind a man who is decidedly without fur, only to faint as the last of the light recedes. "Inuyasha!" Kagome calls again, rushing to his side before lying his head on her lap.

Kikyo lays her hands to her sides and walks to be beside Kagome, though facing the opposite direction, and simply states, "You're a better woman than I child. You tamed what I could not. Take care of him, for the both of us." Before walking out of the room and this story, never to appear again.

A few moments pass, Kagome brushing Inuyasha's bangs to the side gently, 'He looks almost normal.' She thinks, chuckling a bit at the sight of the much-loved dog ears, which twitch slightly. She then brushes his cheek slightly while whispering his name. Slowly but surely, he opens his eyes, and she's automatically swept away by the beauty of the amber orbs that peer back at her. "Hey there, you okay?" she asks tenderly.

He blinks a couple of times, seemingly focusing and unfocusing his eyes for a few moments before sitting up like a bolt of lightning, checking his hands, arms, and then feeling his face, seemingly in awe that he, indeed, is furless. He then turns back to look at Kagome, clearly wonderstruck, only able to mutter, "Kagome…"

She can't help but tilt her head at the sound of his voice, it was strange. It was his, yet, not. It sounded, softer, as if some of the edge had been scraped off. She has no more time to go on with that line of thought as she is yanked off the ground and spun around. She gives a yelp of surprise and it takes her a moment to recognize that the reason she's being spun around like a proverbial top was that Inuyasha is holding her over his head, smiling at her and laughing like no tomorrow, "Kagome! I'm normal! I'm back to normal!"

Eventually, he puts her down, still gazing lovingly into her eyes, both smiling at the other like idiots. Inuyasha opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Souta, who comes crashing into the room "What's the matter? I saw that weird light and ran here as fast as I…" the boy trails off as he takes in the sight of a transformed Inuyasha and a sister that was very much alive. He stands there for a moment before screaming, "KAGOME!" and running towards her. She smiles softly and breaks away from Inuyasha so that she can scoop her little brother up into her arms. Souta can't help but sob "I thought you were gone for sure!"

Kagome only chuckles, "Oh Souta, come on now! Surely you knew that Inuyasha would find a way to save me? He's invincible you know."

Souta wipes his eyes and nose on his sleeve before nodding, "Of course I know he is! Big brother can beat anything!"

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow at the term of 'brother', but Kagome only chuckles once more, "Right, now go and hurry to Grandpa and tell him that I'm fine. Wouldn't want him to do anything rash, right?"

Souta nods again and as soon as he's let out of her arms he races from the room. Kagome looks after him, smiling to herself before being brought out of her thoughts by Inuyasha clearing his throat. She turns around to find him smirking at her in the way that is his and his alone, while saying, "Now, where were we?"

Kagome simply smirks back, replying with, "I think right…about…here." Before leaning up to capture his lips with her own. As she does, and he responds, several lights appear all over the castle, only one of which is in the bedroom with them.

Soon enough, they part, having not even noticed the grand display, and they have their attention drawn to their surroundings by a light moan. They look towards it, only to be surprised to find a young man with jet black hair wearing a monk's robes lying on the ground, clearly unconscious, though just beginning to come around. "Miroku?" Inuyasha mutters, "I'd totally forgotten he was in here."

Kagome chuckles and nods her head, "So did I. Boy, is HE going to be surprised, he missed out on all the action!"

Inuyasha smirks a bit before going over to the inanimate body of one who had served him loyally and selflessly for longer then he could remember. He shakes the body gently, aware that Kagome is behind him, leaning over the body as well. "Hey, Miroku, wake up. Come on, it's not like you to sleep on the job."

Miroku wakes up violently, his brain obviously picking up where it had left off, which happened to be not a very good moment, "MASTER INUYASHA!" he yells, causing the hanyou's ears to flatten against his head.

"Quiet idiot, I'm right here." He says, a bit disgruntled at the unwelcome noise.

"Oh, Master Inuyasha! You're awake, and look none the worse for wear! I thought for sure that I had…failed…you…" he trails off, suddenly taking notice in the changes in his lord, "Master, your face…and your eyes…they are as they were…and you seem…smaller. Does that mean…dare I hope…?"

Kagome takes over at this point, "Yes Miroku. You can dare hope, because it's true. You're human again!"

A look of shock comes over the boy's face as he stutters out, "I'm…I'm…I'm…" over and over, like a faulty record. As he does, he looks blankly down, at his hands, his clothes, in essence, the rest of his body, like it's a foreign vessel. He then looks up at Inuyasha, a smile slowly breaking across his face, "Lord Inuyasha, you broke the curse! We are free at last!" And with that he gives a joyous whoop and jumps to his feet, only to fall straight back onto his butt. He merely laughs at the concerned looks on the others faces, "I have legs! Ha ha! That's going to take some getting re-used to! And everything is so much smaller now!" He then works himself back onto his feet, this time helped by the other two, and wobbily makes his way over to the bed.

Over the next few hours, it was found that everyone had regained their proper forms, much to the surprise of Souta and Grandpa, who had to once in a lifetime opportunity to watch a clock turn into a young woman and a cup turn into what appeared to be a small boy with a bushy tail. It takes a while, but finally Inuyasha and Kagome are able to get everyone into the main hall and explain exactly what had happened.

By the end of the story, every person in the hall, human and demon alike, let out a joyous whoop. The clamor is so great, the windows rattle in their frames. And as those below celebrate, the two who had done the explaining look on, content in each others arms, like they were posed for a picture. And if anyone were to look at them, they'd swear that the old King and Queen had come back from the dead and stood there, royal and kind as ever. And so we leave them, so that we can say, as all good stories end, they lived happily ever after.

The End

**A.N. sniff sniff 'That was it! Finito, done, completed!' sighs 'I can't believe that it's done! You guys don't understand, besides one-shots, this is the FIRST thing EVER that I've actually completed! It's been a wonderful time, I can't even put into words what you guys' reviews and words have meant to me. They have been an encouragement and a beacon of light to me when I felt that I could go no further!' Many tears stream down my face before I'm whacked upside the head by my muse 'OW! Alright, alright, I'll stop being so dramatic, but really guys, thank you SO much. I'll probably put an epilog onto this, just to round it out, you know, tie up loose strings, but besides that, this is it! And now, for possibly the last time ever on this story, onto Reviewer Replies! First off, a very heartfelt thank you to silveryuki06, Lil-Yasha, Neko-Yuff16, glenlightarrow, C.A.M.E.O1 and Only, AkeryouSesshoumarusmate, galaxy guardian, Inu Youkai Gurl, Inu Kirby, fluffyrachel, Ame Arashi Hiwatari, SitDog-Boy, Animegurlzrule. For their wonderful reviews! Well...I guess that's all folks. I'll see you in the epilog, then it'll be syonara to everyone in this story. I don't plan on making a sequel, but if anyone has ideas for one, I'm not opposed to listening to them. Well, that's all for now, R&R everyone!**


End file.
